Elemental Surprise
by shadowhunterssf
Summary: What happens to the boys when everyone they love is gone and a new being comes into play and changes everything. Set from the end of Season 12.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

Cass was dead. The devil's spawn was born and in the wind. Sam and Dean were in the bunker looking for any type of sign that could help them find Lucifer's son.

"It think I've got something here." Sam said, as he turned the computer towards Dean. "People losing time. Fluctuations in temperature. Lightning storms. We've gone on a lot less."

"Where is this place?" Dean asked as he scrolled down the page.

"In Lawrence."

Dean looked at Sam like he had just slapped him across the face. They hadn't been back home since they saved that family that lived in their old house. Dean wasn't sure is it was such a good idea to go back.

"I don't know about this one, Sam. Do you really think we should be going back there?"

"Why not? We haven't been back there in years. Plus it would be nice to see Missouri again." Sam said as he stood.

"You know she's going to kill us for not showing up sooner, you know that, right?" Dean said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. I know."

They both left to pack a bag and hit the road to their home town, where everything started.

When they arrived in Lawrence, Missouri was already standing on her front porch. The look on her face didn't make them feel any better about being there.

"We are in so much trouble." Dean said as he turned the car off.

They got out of the car reluctantly.

"Well, it's about damn time you two came to see me. It took a witch in the area to get you two to come and see me."

They looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"You know what's going on? Why didn't you just call us to let us know?" Dean said as they climbed the steps to the porch.

"Don't you give me attitude, Dean Winchester. I'm not the one who stayed away for so long."

Dean leaned back from shock. He knew that they would be in trouble for not visiting or even calling.

"You're damn right you're in trouble."

Dean lowered his head because he knew she could hear everything he was thinking about. Missouri was a psychic. She could read people's minds and sense when spirits were around.

"So you said that a witch has been doing everything that's been going on. How do you know it's not a demon?" Sam asked.

"Because I know who it is." She handed them a piece of paper. "But be very careful. She's not your ordinary witch. She's an elemental. She feeds off the energy of the elements."

"You want us to just walk in there and confront a witch." Dean said as they followed Missouri inside.

"No, you fool. She wants to meet you." Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock. "Why do you think this stuff has been going on. She wanted to meet the guys Bobby doted on and got her mother killed."

"Who is this girl?" Dean asked.

"You'll see."

Sam and Dean left the house and headed for the car.

"So what do you think is going on here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but apparently she knew Bobby and we apparently got her mother killed." Sam said as they got into the Impala. "So what are we gonna do when we get there?"

"All I know is that I'm not going in there unarmed. God only knows what she'll do to us."

Dean started the car and headed in the direction of the address on the paper. He knew exactly where they were headed. It was the address of their childhood home. Where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

When they arrived at their childhood home, they hesitated. They got out of the car and stood there looking at the house.

"What are we gonna do, Dean?" Sam asked as Dean walked over to the trunk.

"First of all, I'm not going in there empty handed. We'll talk to her, see what she says and then we'll decide." Dean said as he rifled through the trunk and took out a silver knife and a bottle of witch killing stuff.

As the walked up to the house, they noticed that the house looked very dark, like no one was home.

Before they even got to the door, it opened. Sam looked in but there was no one there. They both took out their guns and walked in.

As they were walking in, the door closed behind them, which startled them both. They noticed a light coming from the room that Dean knew as the living room.

They proceeded towards the light and couldn't believe what they saw.

There were candles lit every where and in the middle of the room was a girl floating in midair, looking like she was meditating.

Dean was walking into the room with gun raised when she spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She opened her eyes and looked directly into Dean's. Looking into her eyes, Dean felt a strong pang in his gut that he had never felt before.

"Dean." Sam said with a nervous tick in his voice.

Dean turned to look at Sam and noticed that there was a knife to his throat. But the fucked up part was that there was no one holding the knife.

"I could slit his throat before you even get one shot off." The girl said as she began to lower herself to the ground.

"You let my brother go you bitch!"

"Wait, brother? Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." Sam said.

"Well, it's about time." She said as the knife from Sam's throat flew into the girl's hand. "I've been sending up signals for days. What took you so long?"

The brothers looked at her like she'd lost her mind. She was on her feet now and she looked so small compared to them. They didn't know what to make of any of this.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know Bobby?" Dean asked.

She looked at him with a smile on her face. There was something that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on but he thought she looked familiar. She then turned around in a full circle while blowing air out of her mouth which blew out all the candles and the overhead lights suddenly came on.

"My name is Laura. Pamela was my mother."

The boys looked at each other in disbelief. they had never heard of Pamela having any kids. "That's cause the only ones who knew about me were my mom and Bobby." She said as she began to pick up the candles off the floor.

"You can read our minds?" Sam asked as he put his gun away. Dean was a little more reluctant to put his away but eventually did.

"Only when I want to. I have to concentrate to be able to read what's on the surface."

"So how is it that you came to know Bobby." Dean asked.

"When mom died she left a letter for Bobby explaining who I am and what I am. He showed up and introduced himself and explained about what happened." She paused to look at the brothers. They knew exactly what she was talking about considering they were there. "He told me all about you two and said that he would take me to meet you. I told him that I didn't want to and that he couldn't tell you about me either. I have been living under the radar my whole life and I wanted to keep it that way. I told him if anything were to happen to him that Castiel would be the next one to some and find me."

"How did you know about Cass?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Mom told me about losing her sight and Bobby explained to me who he was. So when Bobby died Castiel came to see me and he had a whole collection of books with him for me to read. As you can see by all the bookshelves full of books I have in here, I love to read."

"Wait, you said Cass brought you a collection of books. What books were they?" Dean asked reluctantly, afraid that he already knew the answer.

Laura walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a book. On the cover they could see that it was the Supernatural books that Chuck had written about them.

"The published and unpublished works and I've read every single one of them." She said as she put the book back in ti's place. She looked at them with a smirk on her face.

The boys looked at each other.

"So why did you want to meet us now?" Dean asked.

Laura sat in her lazy boy and looked at them.

"I felt what happened to Castiel, I knew that if something happened to him then that would mean that Lucifer's son would be on his own. I knew that I had to some out of hiding somewhat."

"You mean after all this time, no one knows about you." Sam said.

"No and I wanted it left that way. Chuck is the only one who knows obviously, but he thought it would be better that no one knows about me. I'm the only one of my kind and with what I can do it would be a bad idea if someone were to find out about me and use me for things that would be very bad for everyone's health."

"What can you do exactly?" Sam asked.

"Well, you know about the mind reading. I can move anything. I can control the elements. I don't really know the full extent to what I can do but I learn something new every day."

"How did you know that Cass was gone?" Dean asked. He couldn't believe that someone was this powerful. She was amazing. Pam was an amazing person. He couldn't save her so he was going to so anything he could to protect her daughter.

"I felt it. I'll expalin but right now I'm going to order some take out because I haven't eaten yet and I'm sure you guys are starving."

"I could eat." Dean said as Laura got up to order food.

"Of course you could." Laura said with a laugh.

"What?"

"She read the books. Of course she knows you can eat." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Right. Why did Cass have to give her those?"

"Probably thought it would be easier then actually explaining everything."

"Right."

She came back and Dean couldn't help but look at her. He was feeling something that he never thought he would ever feel. He noticed that she had something in her hand. She stood in front of Dean and handed him a letter. He opened it and realized that it was from Bobby.

_Hey you idjits,_

_If you're reading this then I'm gone and Cass is gone. To let you know, Pamela had a child and this child is more powerful then anything you have ever seen before. I want you boys to take her in and protect her. She is family and I've told you before that family don't end with blood and it don't start there either. I know you'll keep her safe and show her the ropes. Kick it in the ass boys. _

_Bobby_

Dean handed the letter over to Sam so that he could read it. He couldn't help but feel a little bit choked up by the letter. It had been a few years since Bobby died - not that they didn't see him after he was gone - but they missed him a lot.

"How long have you been living in this house?" Dean asked.

"The house went up for sale about five years ago. As soon as I heard I bought it right away. Bobby told me about this place and I had to see it for myself. It's a nice house. I'm gonna hate to leave it."

"Why would you leave?" Sam asked as he put Bobby's letter down on the table.

"Cass said that if anything were to happen to him that you guys would take me to the bunker so that I would be safe. Once I sent those signals up demons were gonna know that it wasn't any of them and the angels would rather use me for their own purposes rather then help. Plus you guys need all the help you can get to find Lucifer's son."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with looks on their faces that said 'she's got a point'.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get the food."

"Don't they deliver."

"Not from where I'm getting it."

All of a sudden she was gone.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he looked around to see if she was in the next room. "She can teleport too."

"I guess so. So what do you think we should do?"

"We take her to the bunker and keep her safe. Bobby and Cass both trusted her and we owe it to Pamela. Like Bobby said in the letter, she's family."

"So we take her to the bunker. I have a feeling we're gonna need a U-Haul. I don't see her leaving any of her stuff here."

"You got that right. It took me too long to get all of this stuff." She appeared out of this air. "Ready to eat?"

They followed her into the kitchen and saw that the table was covered in food.

"Where did you get all this?" Dean asked as he looked at all the food.

"A little tow in Nova Scotia. Dig in. There's even ice-cream in the freezer for dessert. Oh, I almost forgot. There's a cherry pie in the fridge." Dean looked at her like she had just sprung wings.

"You're awesome."

The boys sat down and began to eat.

"So, were you ever going to tell anyone about yourself?" Sam asked as Dean stuffed his face.

"No. I just wanted to be left alone and not have to deal with any of it. But I guess I don't have a choice now."

"Well, if you hadn't sent out signs no one would have known. Why did you send those signs out?" Sam wondered.

"Cause I needed to know what happened to Cass and I promised Bobby that I would let you two know who I was if something ever happened to Cass so that I wouldn't be alone. I've been alone most of my life and Bobby didn't want that for me."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with soulful looks. Dean couldn't help but think that they should have been there for her. From the moment her mother died they should have been there. _Damn it, Bobby, why didn't you tell us._

Just then Laura looked at Dean with a thoughtful look on her face. Just then he knew that she heard what he thought. _Stop that_.

Laura couldn't help but let out a giggle. _I can't help it_.

Dean slightly choked on what he was eating when he realized that that comment was coming from his head.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Dean with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. Did you just...?"

"Yeah. That's how I was connected to Castiel and now you. When I read someones thoughts and I reply in thought I automatically an connected to them for as they're alive." Dean looked at her, then at Sam with a shocked look his on his face. "Now I'll know when you're in trouble and I can help any way I can."

"So you'll be like my very own guardian angel on my shoulder." Dean said with a look of confidence.

"I'm far from an angel." She said with a smirk on her face.

Dean looked at her with a look of pure lust. Just then Sam cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked at him with looks that made it seem as if they had forgotten he was there. Sam looked at them with a knowing look on his face. _It won't be too long before Dean tries anything with her_.

Laura smiled at that comment. _One could only hope_. Sam looked at her in shock. He found it very weird to have her speak to him without actually talking.

"Weird, right?" Dean said when he realized that she had done the same thing to Sam.

"Yeah."

Laura couldn't help but laugh. They continued eating until they couldn't anymore.

"Well, you two look like you could use some sleep. You both look like hell."

"Thanks." Dean said sarcastically. "We'll help you clean up and then head to a motel."

"Are you kidding? It'll take me all of five minutes to clean this up and I have two extra rooms upstairs that you can crash in. Plus we have a lot of packing to do so we should get some rest."

"Thanks." Sam said as he stood and brought his plate to the sink.

"No problem."

Sam and Dean went out to the car to get their over night bag.

"So what are we thinking? Do you think she can help us find mom? From what she was telling us, she can do a hell of a lot. Maybe she can get through other dimensions."

"I don't know. Like she said, there's no one else like her. She sounds as powerful as Chuck."

"I don't know, Sam. All I know is that we need to get her to the bunker and keep her safe. We owe it to Pam, Bobby and Cass."

Sam nodded as he opened the back door of the car to get his bag.

They went back into the house and realized that Laura had already finished cleaning everything up. They said goodnight to her and went upstairs to go to bed.

A few hours later, for some reason, Dean wakes up from a very deep sleep. He looked around the room and remembered that he was in his childhood room. he got up cause he sensed something was off. He walked down the hallway to the top of the stairs and noticed that there was a light on. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was two in the morning. He slowly went down the stairs to see what was going on. When he got to the middle of the stair case he saw that Laura was sitting on the couch, listening to music. He could swear he saw a tear roll down her cheek. he went down the rest of the way and went to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned in shock. He saw that she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Me personally, yeah. But one of you is not. Like I said I can feel what you feel now. I tuned into the both of you after you went to bed. You both are hurting so much after losing your mom and Cass." Dean lowered his head. He hadn't thought that he was hurting that much but after hearing that she felt it too he guessed he was hurting more then he thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's not your fault. You have every right to feel what you're feeling. You finally got your mom back and to lose her again so soon, it's gotta hurt. It's my own fault. I'm the one that pried into your emotions. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize for nothing. You're right. It hurts like hell." Dean lowered his head. He didn't want her to see the tears that were threatening to fall.

Laura shifted on the couch to face him. "Dean, look at me." He lifted his head to look her in the eyes. She could see that he was embarrassed about looking too weak. "There is no shame in letting people see how you feel. You never have to hide anything from me. Not like you could hide anything from me," Dean let out a chuckle at that comment. "But you can trust me with anything."

"As you well know, I have a really hard time trusting anyone, but with you, I feel like I can trust you completely. No question."

"Even after everything that's happened to you guys and mom and Bobby and Castiel, I don't feel alone. I've practically lost everyone that I knew..." Dean cut her off and took her hand into his.

"You are not alone. And you have me, and Sammy. You'll never lose us."

"You can't guarantee that. With what you guys do. How many times have you guys died now? Just promise me for a long as you're alive that I won't get left behind."

"That I can do. I am never letting you out of my sight. I owe that to you and your mom."

"Thanks." Laura leaned forward and gave Dean a hug. He hesitated at first and after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her and genuinely hugged her back. Having her in his arms felt so right that he didn't want to let her go. When they pulled away from each other, they looked into each others eyes and still holding hands. "Maybe we should go to sleep. We have a lot to get done tomorrow."

"Right." Dean reluctantly let go of her and followed her up the stairs. They stopped at her bedroom door. "Good night."

"You too." Laura went into her room and closed the door. Dean stood there for a moment. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He had never felt anything like this before. Not even with Lisa. All he knew was that he was in royal trouble with her.

**A/N: Let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of bacon. Just the smell alone got him to wake right up. He went down stairs to find Sam already eating.

"Hey, morning."

"Morning. Did you make all this?" Dean said as he realized that Laura wasn't with them.

"Yeah. I don't think she's up yet and I wanted to do something nice for her since she let us stay here."

Dean looked at the clock. It was 10am. He found it funny that she wasn't up yet considering the packing that they had to do.

"Are you sure she's still in bed?" Dean asked Sam as he looked around for any sign that no one else was in the house at any time.

"I didn't see her and I've been up for about an hour."

Dean didn't like the feel of this. Something was wrong. He ran up the stairs and went into Laura's room. He didn't see her. He turned, closed the door and ran down the stairs.

"Sam, she's not up there. Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Are you sure she's not up there?"

"Do you think I'd be freaking out if I wasn't sure. Come on, get dressed. We're gonna look for her."

"Dean, I'm sure she's fine. She's lived alone for a long time without anyone to protect her. Just relax."

Just then, the door opened and Laura walked in with a stack of tubs in her hands.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked, half angry and half relieved to see that she was okay.

"What? I went out to get a U-Haul truck and some tubs to pack my stuff in. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? I wake up and you're nowhere in sight. You couldn't have left a note."

"Dean, I'm fine. I've lived alone for so long that I didn't think to leave a note. I was only gone for about half an hour."

"Wait. I've been up for about an hour, how did I not see you go by?" Sam asked before Dean could blow up any more.

"I didn't come down. I got dressed and teleported out." Laura concentrated on Dean to figure out what he was feeling, she got hit with a wallop of worry. She walked up to him and looked him directly in the eyes. "Hey. I'm sorry. It's a habit. I'm okay and I promise you from now on if I go any where I will let you know. Okay?"

Dean looked down at her and nodded. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Sam looked at them with a confused look on his face. Laura saw this and concentrated on talking to Sam.

_'What?'_

_'I've never seen him like this. He cares about you a lot.'_

_'I know but I'm not pushing it. I get the feeling that he can be a little froggy.'_

Sam chuckled at that thought.

"What?" Dean asked as he pulled away from Laura. "Were you two just having a conversation right in front of me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just said you can be a little overprotective." Sam lied as he poured himself some coffee.

"I am not." Both Sam and Laura looked at Dean as if to say 'really'. "Alright I guess I can be a tad overprotective but can you really blame me? Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and that bacon smells really good." Dean said as he sat down.

"I still have more tubs in the truck. Sam, can you give me a hand?" Laura asked.

"Sure."

They went out to the truck and Laura turned to Sam.

"I am really sorry if I worried you guys."

"I wasn't worried but I think that after everything that happened the last week it's gonna take some time for him to get used to the fact that not everyone need to be protected." Sam said as he climbed into the back of the truck.

"I can help you, you know."

Sam looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I can help you find your mom."

Sam looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"How?"

"I can travel through dimensions. Do you remember the place where Balthazar sent you where you and Dean were actors?" Sam nodded. "Well, I managed to get myself there after a few tries. I ended up in a few different places but eventually I made it there. It takes a lot out of me so I end up staying in one place for a while."

Sam looked at her and was hopeful.

"Don't get me wrong, it may take a while to get to the right one. Especially when you and Dean have never been further then a few feet from the doorway. And it's probably better not to get Dean's hopes up."

"Hopes up about what?"

Sam and Laura turned and saw Dean standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Well, are one of you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Laura looked at Sam and nodded.

"She was just telling me that she can help us find mom."

Dean looked at Laura with a shocked look on his face. "Why wouldn't you want to tell me that?" He asked.

"Cause I was gonna do it on my own and I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"Do you really think that we would let you do this on your own? Have you completely lost your mind?" Sam stated.

"What? I have no problem doing it on my own. I've been to multiple dimensions on my own with no problem."

"You may not have a problem with it but we do. We've been to that dimension and it is nasty. We almost didn't make it out. I nearly had an aneurysm when I didn't know where you were just now, how do you think I'm going to be like when I have no clue what kind of dimension you're gonna be in."

Laura looked at Dean and knew exactly what would happen if she went on her own. She had never brought anyone with her so she didn't know how it would affect her but seeing the look on Dean's face made her heart break at the thought of making him worry that much.

"Okay. I'll take you along with me but be warned what it may take more then one trip to get to where she is."

"It's fine by us. We'll try whatever if means getting her back." Sam said as he jumped down off the truck.

"Okay. Let's get packing. I want to get everything done in the next couple of days before the demons figure out what happened with those signs I was sending out."

"Right."

So for the next couple of days all three of them packed up everything that Laura wanted to take with her and put it all in the U-Haul.

"So, I'm gonna drive the U-Haul and you can go in the Impala with Dean." Sam said as he subtly winked at her. _'I thought you would want some time alone with him.'_

_'Subtle, real subtle.'_

Sam chuckled and took the keys for the truck out of her hand. Laura walked over to the Impala and couldn't help but admire the beauty of the classic car.

_'She sure is a beauty.'_

_'You got that right.' _Laura thought.

Dean leaned down to whisper, "I wasn't thinking about the car."

She couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Oh, please. After all the people you've been with that's what you think?"

"Of course." He said as he walked over to the drivers side of the car. "Where did Sammy go?"

"He decided to drive the U-Haul since he knows exactly where to go." She said as she got into the car.

So Dean started the car up and pulled out of the driveway. Laura pulled out her tablet and started to read her book that she was in the middle of. Dean looked over and saw that she had a tablet in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading. Why?"

"How can you read in a car without getting nauseous?"

"I don't get nauseous in a car. Since I don't actually have to drive I thought I would get some reading done."

"You were a nerd in school, weren't you?"

"No actually, I wasn't. I hated reading when I was in school. It was only after I graduated that I actually got into reading. As you saw when we packed my shelves up that I have a lot of physical books but on this I have almost four thousand."

The look on Dean's face when she said that was of shock and priceless.

"Wow. You are going to love the bunker then. There are plenty of books to go through."

"I know, and I can't wait."

"Well, you and Sam are gonna get along great." Dean said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"What's wrong? You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You don't have to be jealous. From what I know about you two I have more in common with you then I do with Sam."

"Really. Like what?"

"Well, for one thing my dream car in the '67 Shelby Cobra and one of my favourite songs is Highway to Hell by AC/DC." Dean looked over at her with a smirk on his face. "Feel better?"

"Okay, maybe I was a little bit jealous. So, I've been meaning to ask. How can you handle yourself with a gun?"

"I can handle myself very well, actually. Bobby showed me how."

"Well, that's a relief. I mean I would have shown you myself but if you already know then I guess I don't have to." Dean said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Well, he showed me how to use a hand gun but not anything else so you can show me." He perked up at that notion.

"If you want, sure, I'll show you."

"I'd like that very much. So I was thinking of turning one of the rooms into a living room type thing, considering I brought my furniture and TV."

"I can't see why not considering it'll only be us three in the bunker."

"Ture."

For the next few hours, they talked back and forth telling stories about one another. After a while they started listening to music and after a few songs Dean looked over and noticed that Laura had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but think to himself that he was starting to really like her. He didn't know if he would tell her cause after everything that happened with his mom and Cass he didn't know what would happen with any of them. The thought of anything happening to her just broke his heart. He had never felt anything like this before and he was so scared of not having her around or with him. All of a sudden she bolted straight up in her seat. It shocked him so much that the car swerved.

"Son of a bitch. Are you okay? What the hell was that?" Dean asked as he got the car to straighten out.

Laura looked around the car, breathing heavily, as if she was making sure that she was actually in the car.

"I'm okay. It was just a nightmare." She said as she sat back in the seat.

"That was one hell of a nightmare. What was it about?" Dean said as he kept looking over at her.

"Honestly, I don't remember." She looked over at Dean to see a worried look on his face. "I'm fine Dean. Really, I am. It was just a nightmare."

Dean nodded but looked at her like he didn't believe her. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid over to sit next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but turn his head and kiss the top of her head. She then nuzzled closer to him.

"I feel really safe with you, Dean. I don't know what it is about you but I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"I feel the same about you. It's just with this life we never know what's gonna happen but I can promise you that I am going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

"How about we do everything we can to keep each other safe."

"Deal."

"So, where is my room going to be?" Laura said with a smirk on her face.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm pretty sure that there is an empty room next to mine."

Laura couldn't help but laugh. "Why am I not surprised."

Dean chuckled and moved to put his arm around her and she snuggled even further into him. She took his hand into hers and kissed it. Dean couldn't help but smile. It felt so right to have her next to him and God help him but he was never going to let her go.

Some hours later they arrived at the bunker. Sam was already there unloading the U-Haul. Sam looked over and couldn't help but notice that Laura was sitting next to Dean and couldn't help but smirk. They got out of th ecar and started to walk over.

"Twenty bucks says he put you in the room next to mine." Dean said.

"I am not taking that bet."

"Why not?"

"Cause knowing him, he's gonna do everything he can to get me close to you. He wants his big brother to finally be happy."

"Good point."

"Hey you two. I found a room that'll fit most of your stuff and one right across it for the couch and stuff. It'll be nice to have somewhere to sit and watch TV."

"And where would you have found this room?" Laura asked as she climbed into the truck to start helping.

"Well, it's right next to Dean's and across." Dean couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What?"

"We knew you would do that. I tried to bet her twenty bucks but she wouldn't take the bet."

"Cause I knew I would lose."

It took them a few hours but they managed to get everything out of the U-Haul and sorted to what room everything would go in.

Dean and Sam were in the kitchen getting a beer while Laura started to unpack her stuff.

"I think I'm gonna go and get some food. And yes I will remember the pie. Maybe you should go ask her what she wants to eat."

"Sure."

Dean walked down the hall and could hear music coming from Laura's room. He saw the door was open.

"Hey, Laura, Sam wants to know if you want..." He cut his sentence off when he notice that she was laying on the floor unconscious. He kneeled next to her and checked to see if she was still breathing. "SAMMY!" He yelled as he lifted her up off the floor.

Sam ran into the room and saw that Dean had Laura in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I found her on the floor. Open my door."

Sam opened the door to Dean's room and Dean went in and placed her on the bed.

"What the hell are we supposed to do? She's breathing. Her pulse is strong. It seems like she's just sleeping but she won't wake up." Dean was saying as he was pacing the room.

"You stay with her. I'll go see if I can't find anything on elementals in any of these books." Dean nodded and Sam left the room to go do some research.

"God, please be okay. I just found you, I can't lose you now." He said as he covered her up with a blanket.

The next day she still hadn't woken up and Dean was losing his mind.

"Hey." Dean looked over and saw that Jodi was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jodi. What are you doing here?" Dean said as he got up and gave her a hug.

"Sam called and asked for our help."

"Our?"

"Yeah, Claire came with me. She wanted to know what happened to Castiel."

"Right."

"So, who is this girl anyway? And how old is she? She doesn't look more then seventeen."

"Well, who she is, is Pamela's daughter."

"The psychic you guys told me about."

"Yeah. As to how old she is I have no idea. I never thought to ask."

"Well, the way you were just looking at her you might want to ask."

Dean nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. What's family for. You need to get some sleep. You look like death."

"I'll sleep when I know she's okay."

"She's right Dean. You're no good to us burnt out." Dean looked over and saw that Claire and Sam were at the door. "I'll sit with her incase she waked up." Sam said as he walked into the room with a couple of books in his hand.

"Okay, but as soon as she wakes up you come and get me." Sam nodded. "I'm gonna go lay down in your room."

Dean leaned dow and kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"When did you guys meet her?"

"Just last week. No one knew about her except for Bobby and Cass. After what happened to Cass we found her."

"Wow, he connected with her that fast. She looks a little like jail bait to me." Claire said. Jodi elbowed her. "What? Look at her. She looks younger then I am."

Sam sat at the desk and started looking through the books that he had with him. Jodi and Claire went back to the library. Some hours later, Sam heard Laura stir. He looked over and noticed that she was sitting up.

"Holy crap, you're awake." Sam said as he turned around in his chair. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Chuck happened. I told him you guys would be worried about me being gone."

"What do you mean gone? You've been unconscious for a day and a half."

"Damn it Chuck. Where's Dean?"

"He went to sleep a few hours ago. What's that in your hand?"

Laura lifted her hand to find that she had Dean's necklace.

"Chuck gave it to me to give back Dean. He figured he would be angry so he sent this back with me. Sam, I had no idea that my physical self was still here. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. What did Chuck want anyway?"

"I'll explain everything, but right now I need to let Dean know that I'm okay."

"He's in my room."

They left the room together and Laura stopped at Sam's door. She opened the door and saw that Dean was asleep in the lazyboy. She stood in front of him and concentrated.

_'Dean.'_

Dean stirred and noticed there was someone standing in front of him. He looked up and saw that it was Laura.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, I'm here."

He moved so quickly she didn't know what to think. He put one arm behind her legs and caught her in his arms, placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Son of a bitch. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Dean. I'm sorry. Chuck decided he needed to talk and I had no idea that he left my body here."

He pulled away from her, with his arms still around her waist, looked her in the eyes to make sure that it was really her.

"Wait, Chuck? As in God? What did he want?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, I have something for you."

She lifted her hand to show him his old necklace.

"Where did you get that?"

"Chuck gave it to me. He figured you would be worried about me so he wanted you to have it back." She lifted her hands and put it around neck. "He said that it was something Sam gave you when you were there for him when you dad wasn't."

He looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes she didn't know what to think. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She was in such shock, it took her a second to react. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand in his hair. She felt his tongue glide across her lips as if to ask permission to enter. She gladly allowed it. As fast as it started, Dean pulled away.

"Wait, I gotta ask. How old are you?"

Laura couldn't help but laugh. She moved to straddle him. He moved his hands to her hips. "I am actually thirty years old. I look younger then I actually am."

"Oh, thank god."

He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her down to continue what he had started. He trailed kissed down her neck to her collar bone.

"I don't think Sam would appreciate it very much if we continued this in here."

He looked up at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, lifting her along with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss his neck and just behind his ear in that sweet spot. He let out a groan as he opened the door to his room and walked in. He shut the door and put her up against the wall. They were both so turned on that they couldn't see straight. Dean pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you. I know we just met but I can't help but feel the way I do."

"I know Dean." She said as she ran her hands through his hair. "I feel the same way. My whole life I've always thought there was something missing. Then I found you. I don't know. I know it sounds like the cheesiest thing in the world but I think you're what I've been missing."

He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"It does sound cheesy but I think you're right. I've never felt like this with anyone."

She leaned forward and kissed him with so much passion. He tangled his hands into her hair and pulled her as close to him as he could get her. He stepped away from the wall and brought her over to the bed. He put her down on the bed. Laura backed up until she was laying on the pillow. Dean took his boots off and climbed into bed. He crawled over and laid down beside her. She rolled over onto her side and put her hand on his cheek. He turned his head slightly and kissed her palm.

"You look like death, you know that."

"Actually Death was a skinny old guy but if you're into that." Dean laughed.

"Very funny. You know what I mean. You didn't sleep much while I was away, did you?"

"Some. I was too worried to sleep."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. But next time I see Chuck I owe him a slap."

Laura laughed. She leaned forward and kissed Dean full on the lips. Dean let out a groan as he pulled her close. She tangled her fingers into his hair and let out a moan into his mouth. He moved on top of her and trailed kisses down her jaw line, down her neck and to her collar bone right to s sweet spot. Dean trailed his hands from her neck down to her hips and held her tight. He didn't want to go too fast with her cause he didn't want to push her away. He cared about her too much to push her too far. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dean let out a frustrated groan.

"Seriously." Dean said as he rolled off of her.

"Maybe it's a good idea to stop. I really like you Dean and I don't want to mess this up."

"Me neither." he said as he put a hand to her cheek. She leaned into his touch and turned her head slightly to place a kiss on his palm.

_'God, I love you.'_

She looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. He just then realized that she heard what he thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just blurt that out like that."

"It's okay. I love you too." Laura smiled when this huge grin appeared on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her with so much passion that her head spun. Their lips moved together, their tongues battling for dominance and Dean grabbed her hips pulled her so close. She wrapped her leg around his waist to get as close to him as she could get. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"We'll be out in a minute." Dean yelled. "Maybe we should go before Sam decides to pick the lock." Laura laughed at that comment.

They both stood up but before they went out the door, Dean stood in front of her, put both hands on her cheeks and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She let out a sigh of contentment.

"We should go. I have somethings that I need to tell the four of you and yes I can sense that there's more then just you and Sam here now."

"Okay, that is never going to stop being weird but nothing is going to ever make me stop loving you."

"Glad to hear it cause you're stuck with me now."

Dean chuckled as they walked out the door to meet the others.

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

They walked into the kitchen to find the others looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, grow up." Dean said.

"Wait, did you just..." Sam started.

"No but it doesn't take a mind reader to know what you were thinking."

"What? We weren't thinking anything." Jodi said.

"Actually, you were." Laura said with a little chuckle. She looked over at Sam and nodded.

"Now she actually is a mind reader."

Both Jodi and Claire looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"So she can hear what I'm thinking right now?" Jodi asked.

_'No, I have to concentrate.'_

"Holy crap, what the hell was that?" Claire asked as she looked at Sam and Dean in shock.

"That was her. She's an elemental. She's more powerful then anything we've ever seen. Bobby looked after her when her mom died and then Cass after Bobby died. Now that Cass is gone she's gonna be staying with us and she'll be helping us to find mom." Sam explained.

"Not just your mom. That's what Chuck wanted to talk to me about. There are others we need to find."

"Others? What others?" Dean asked as he sat at the table.

"Something happened after Lucifer junior disappeared. Someone took some of the souls that were in heaven and scattered them is different dimensions." Laura explained as she sat in Dean's lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Someone? Does he not think it was Junior?" Sam asked.

"He couldn't pin point who it was, but it is possible that it was him." Laura said.

"Which souls?" Jodi asked.

"Well, there's Cass and Bobby." They all looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. "And Charlie, Ellen and Jo. There could be others, we're not sure how many." She looked at Dean at that last one. He looked her in the eye.

_'It's okay. That was a long time ago. I told you before. There is nothing that is going to make me stop loving you.'_

She smiled at the thought. Dean held her tighter to ensure that he meant what he said.

"So where do we start?" Claire asked.

"That, I don't know. There are I don't know how many dimensions and we won't know what one they're in until we get there."

"And you can travel to each one?" Jodi asked as she poured herself a coffee.

"I can but it takes a lot out of me. And they won't know who we are. We have to try and jog their memories."

"So what happens when we get back? Do they go back to heaven?" Sam asked.

"No. If we manage to get them back here then they stay. Alive and well." They all looked at each other with hopeful looks in their eyes. "First things first. I need to see what the dimension that you two were in looked like."

"How are you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Well, you two need to think about it and I'll grab it out of your heads."

"I know I shouldn't be surprised that you can do that but I am."

"There is a lot you don't know that I can do. You've only seen part of it. Right now what I need to do it eat cause I am starving."

"Okay. I'll go get something. Jodi do you want to come with?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Sure."

"Well, I'm gonna go start unpacking my stuff."

"I'm going with you. The last time you were unpacking your stuff you were unconscious for almost two days."

"Oh relax but yeah you can help me with the living room. We need to move the couch and stuff." Laura got up off his lap and went to start. They had the furniture moved around so they started unpacking the tubs. Dean grabbed ta tub marked DVDs. He opened it and the first thing he saw was his face. he picked up the case and read the title. It was Supernatural.

"You've got to be kidding me. Where did you get this?"

Laura turned and saw what he was talking about. She let out a laugh.

"Do you remember when Balthazar sent you to that alternate reality?"

"Yeah. You didn't?"

"I did. It's easier to get to a place once I've already been there. I go back every year to get the new season." Laura said as she laughed at the reaction Dean was giving.

"It was bad enough that there were books, now these. Really?"

"Hell, I'll watch them." Claire said as she went over to Dean to see what he was looking at. Laura laughed at the look on Dean's face. While Dean and Claire were unpacking the DVDs Laura couldn't help but think that things were going to change between them if we were to actually get Jo back. They had a strong connection when she was alive and she was scared that that connection would pry them apart. She knew that Dean said it wouldn't but she couldn't help but feel that way.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean said as he came up to her.

"Yeah, just dazed off for a sec. I'm fine." She leaned up to give him a kiss.

Just then Jodi came in to let them know that they were back with pizza. They all dropped what they were doing and went to eat.

"So, Sam, were you able to find anything on other dimensions?" Laura asked.

"Not much. There's no telling how many different dimensions there are." Sam said as he sat down to eat.

"Did she tell you about the DVDs she brought back from out little actor dimension?" Dean asked as he sat next to Laura.

"She told me she went but she never mentioned anything about DVDs." Sam said, looking in Laura's direction.

"Okay, they are the seasons from the show you guys were thrown into."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah and I love them. Every time a new season is made I watch them all over again."

"You mean to tell me that everything that we all went through was put into a show in this other dimension?" Jodi asked.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to see that." Jodi said as she poured herself a drink.

"Seriously. Living it wasn't enough for you." Dean said.

"I'd like to see how everything was before we met. I missed quite a bit before I met you."

Laura couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. The looks on the boys faces was priceless. After they were all done eating they cleaned up and decided it was time to get some rest. Everyone else had left and there was just Dean and Laura left in the kitchen.

"Are you going to bed?" Dean asked as he came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I'm gonna finish unpacking the last of the tubs. you go ahead. You need more sleep then I do."

"Okay. Since your room isn't set up yet you can come and sleep in my room. I'll feel better knowing you're there with me."

"Sure. I'll try not to wake you and just crawl in." She said as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I would prefer you wake me up. I want to be able to hold you."

"You know you sound like a girl." Laura said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know but with you I feel like I can say anything. Plus you can just hear what I'm thinking anyway so there's no point in hiding it."

"True." Laura stood on her tiptoes so she could give him a kiss. he bent down and picked her up off the floor and deepened the kiss. He slip his tongue across her lips wanting entry and she was glad to grant it. She felt how much passion was coursing through his body. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous man even remotely like her never mind loved her. He pulled away from her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you, too."

He put her down and they walked towards Dean's room. They stopped at his door and he turned to her.

"Don't be too long, okay."

"I'll try not to be."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and then went into his room. She went across the hall, put her headphones into her iPod and continued to unpack the last of the DVDs. She organized everything to the way she liked it. After she had everything organized, she took her tablet out and stared to read the book she had meant to read in the car on the way there. She laid on the couch and fell asleep while reading.

Some hours later, Dean woke up to find the bed still empty. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am. He got up and noticed that the light was still on in the living room. He went in and saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked at her and smiled. he couldn't believe that he had finally found someone he could have a future with. Just then he notice that she wasn't sleeping peacefully. She looked like she was having another nightmare. He kneeled down next to her. He took her headphones out of her ears incase she choked herself with the cord. He put the iPod on the table and turned back to her. She sounded like she was suffering.

"Laura. Come on. Wake up baby." He shook her shoulder slightly. All of a sudden, she shot straight up and let out a small scream. Dean back up in shock. She was breathing heavily and noticed that she wasn't alone. She looked over and saw Dean with a shocked look on his face. "What the hell?"

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Bullshit, you're fine. That is the second time since I've known you that you've had an uber nightmare and woken up like that. What's going on?"

Laura looked him in the eyes. She wanted to tell him but she was scared that he would look at her differently. Like she was damaged.

"Please tell me what's going on." Dean asked as he took her hand into his.

"I can't Dean. I don't want you to look at me like..."

"Look at you like what?"

"Like I'm broken or damaged." Laura said as she stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"There's nothing that you could tell me that would make me look at you that way." Dean said as he sat himself on the couch.

Laura turned to look at him. The worried look on his face was breaking her heart.

"I can't tell you."

"Laura, come on..." Dean started.

"But I can show you." Dean looked at her with confused look on his face. She went over and sat next to him on the couch. They faced each other and she put her hand on either side of his head. "Close your eyes and relax."

Dean sis as she asked and closed his eyes. All of a sudden he saw flashes of images. Eventually they started to clear up. He saw what he knew was Laura in bed asleep and someone was standing above her. Then he saw the guy doing things to her. He couldn't help but feel rage coursing through him. Then the images stopped. He opened his eyes and saw that she had her eyes closed and tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh my God, did that actually..." She nodded before he could finish his sentence. "Oh God."

Laura opened her eyes and looked at Dean. She didn't even have to concentrate, she could feel the rage coming off of him. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to hold herself together. Dean looked over at her and couldn't help but walk over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her flinch.

"You listen to me, you don't have to worry about any of that. I will never let anyone hurt you. Not as long as I'm around." Dean said as he turned her around to face him. He saw the fear in her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of any of that."

"It's not that that I'm afraid of. I'm scared that you'll look at me different. Like I'm damaged goods." She said as she looked away from him.

He put his hands on either side of her face. He gave her a quick kiss and looked her directly in the eyes. "Listen to me very carefully. I love you. No matter what. It took a long time to fine you. There is no way I'm letting you go, ever. You hear me?"

She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could.

_'I love you, too.' _She thought.

"Why don't we go to bed?"

"Yeah, but I have to get some of my clothes."

"Well, all your stuff is still packed up, I can give you one of my shirts."

"Do you have a pair of shorts too." Laura said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, what would you need shorts for." Dean asked, a little curious.

"Well, I don't exactly wear underwear, like, ever." Laura said, with a little smirk on her lips. Dean looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, shorts it is." Laura laughed at that comment.

They left the living room and went into Dean's room. Dean went over to his dresser and took out a t-shirt and some shorts and handed them to her. She went over to his wash room and changed. She came back out and saw that Dean was already under the covers, topless. She couldn't help but look him up and down. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You look good in my clothes."

"Oh really." She said as she walked over to the bed. She got under the covers and scooted over by Dean. He put one arm under her head and wrapped his other arm around her. She snuggled into him as close as she could. "Tomorrow we'll get started on trying to find the others. The sooner we do, the sooner we can find Lucifer Junior."

"Yeah, but if we find mom, we have to be careful not to let Lucifer jump back with us."

"True enough. Well, we should get some sleep." She looked up at him, put her hand on his cheek and gently kissed him full on the lips. He moved his hand to her hip and held her tight. He slid his tongue across her lips and she quickly granted him entry. He deepened the kiss and she glided her hand to the back of his neck and tangled her fingers into his hair. She let out a moan into his mouth. She felt the love he felt for her. She couldn't believe he even felt anything for her. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Let's get some sleep. You need all the rest you can get if me and Sam are going to be traveling with you."

"Okay. Good night." She said as she snuggled up into him.

"Good night." He wrapped his arms around her. In no time flat Dean felt that she had fallen asleep. He tightened his arms around her. He couldn't believe what he had seen in those memories. He knew there were monsters in the world but for someone to do something like that was a new kind of monster. He then settled in and went to sleep himself.

**A/N: Let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

The next day, Laura woke up to Dean's arms still wrapped around her. She looked around and found a clock. It was 10 o'clock. She couldn't believe that she slept in so late, with not one nightmare to wake her up. She looked up at Dean and how peaceful he looked. She really didn't want to wake him up, but if they wanted to get started then he had to wake up. She put her hand to his cheek and leaned up and kissed him.

"Wake up, baby." She said, then kissed him again. This time she got a reaction. He started to kiss her back.

She pulled away and saw that he was waking up.

"Wow, that's a hell of a way to wake up. I could get used to that."

"Good cause you are never getting rid of me." She pulled him in and kissed him full on the lips. He rolled over on top of her and deepened the kiss. The passion that was radiating off him matched her own. He kissed her along her jaw line, to her neck and to her collar bone. She couldn't help but let out a little moan. It felt so good and it had been so long that someone had kissed her like that. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Seriously, again." Dean said frustratingly. Laura couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you find this funny."

"I do actually. Come on. We've got a lot of work to do." She said as she got up out of bed. "I've got to get some of my clothes." She opened the door to find Sam standing there. "What's up?"

"Breakfast is ready and Jodi wanted me to tell you guys that her and Claire had to take off cause they got a tip on some vamps down south."

"She didn't want any help?" Dean asked as he sat up.

"No, I offered but she figured that we have enough on our plates with trying to find the others that she called some other hunters to help them out."

"Okay, good."

"Well, I'm going to try and find my clothes and take a shower and then we'll talk about who we're going to find first." Laura left Sam and Dean alone.

"Dude, you have bad timing all around." Sam laughed at his brother.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I did it on purpose."

"Well, you suck anyway." Dean said as he got up.

"So who do you think we should find first?"

"Well I was thinking mom, but with Lucifer in there with her we should have all the help we can get. Maybe we should find Cass first. That way we'll have a little bit of angelic help."

"That's actually a good idea. And with her on our side who knows what we could get done. Can you imagine having Bobby back? Or even Helen and Jo?"

"Yeah, I know. It's a good thing we have a lot of room in the bunker." Dean said as he grabbed some clothes and headed to his bathroom.

Sam looked at him with content. He didn't know what it was about her that could break through his shell but he was glad he had finally found someone he could be happy with.

A little while later Dean walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to eat some food. He got there and saw Laura looking in the fridge. He couldn't help but stand there and stare. He noticed that she had a tattoo on the back of her neck. How he had not noticed that before, he had no idea. He looked her up and down with a smirk on his face.

"You know I can feel that smirk from here." She said, not even turning around.

"I can't help it and I like the tattoo. What is it?" He said as he came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"It's from one of my favourite shows. That's not the only one I have." She said as she leaned back against him.

"What others and where?" He said as he bent down to kiss her neck.

"Well, you know the one you have on your chest?"

"Yeah."

"I have it too. It's on my shoulder blade. And I got some warding against angels. Castiel thought it would be a good idea. That one is on my ribs and hurt like hell." Laura said as she turned to face Dean and put her arms around his neck. "So did you two decide who we're going after first?"

"We were thinking Cass first cause we need all the help we can get when we go find mom. Is there anything you need to help find him?"

"Anything that belonged to him would be very helpful. When we try to find any of them it will help if I have something that belonged to each of them."

"I have just the thing. But first I need to eat something. I'm starving." Dean said. Laura laughed at that comment.

"Of course you are." So they sat down to eat.

So after they were done eating, Dean went off to find something that belonged to Castiel, Laura went to go join Sam in the library. Sam was packing a bag with weapons and a couple of spell books incase.

"So, are you gonna know if Cass is in the dimension we land in?" Sam asked.

"With the same connection that I have with you and Dean. The only reason I can't sense him now is because he's in a different dimension."

Just then Dean came in holding something in his hand. Looking closely, she realized that it was Castiel's trench coat. She smiled thinking about how he would always wear that coat no matter what he had under it.

"That's perfect. I shouldn't have too much trouble finding him with that." Dean handed her the coat.

"So, how do we do this?"

"Since I've never done this with other people, I'm not entirely sure. Just make sure you're holding on tight to whatever you're bringing. Stand behind me and put your hand on my shoulders and we'll see what happens." Sam and Dean looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. "It's a risk we have to take if you don't want me going alone."

They grabbed their stuff and went to stand behind Laura. She held onto Castiel's trench coat as hard as she could while Sam and Dean stood on wither side of her and they put each a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Close your eyes and think as hard as you can about Castiel." Laura closed her eyes and started thinking about the angel that they cared about so much. She felt everything around her disappear. She could still feel the boys hanging onto her tightly. Everything spun around them and she concentrated on finding the right dimension. All of a sudden she could subtly feel Castiel. She concentrated on that feeling and all of a sudden, everything stopped but she could no longer feel Sam or Dean. She opened her eyes and quickly looked around. She couldn't help but let out a laugh when she saw that they were both on the ground. "I guess I should have warned you about the landing."

"You think." Dean said as he stood up. When Dean looked around where they were, his face dropped into an almost terrified look. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? Do you know where we are?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. We're in purgatory." Dean looked at her with a worried look on his face. Just then Laura felt so weak. She dropped to her knees. Dean and Sam both rushed to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked as she leaned against him.

"Yeah, it just took a lot out of me. I can feel him. He's definitely here but I don't know what we're gonna find. It's not gonna be easy. Especially considering he won't remember us and I don't know if I'm strong enough to make him remember."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as they her up.

"There's a way for me to tap into their memories and it's gonna take more strength then I have right now."

"Well, we'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now we have to move before something comes along and shreds the shit out of us." Dean grabbed his bag and they all left the clearing to get to somewhere more covered. Laura couldn't believe that Dean was in this place for a year. She concentrated on thoughts around her. She was picking up everything from _'smells like human' _to _'I am going to rip them apart.'_ She was trying to see if she could pick something up from Castiel when something jump out at them. Sam was thrown into a tree and dean pushed her behind him.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. The monster stopped.

"Dean." The thing in front of them said. It turned and Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Benny. Holy crap. You're alive." Dean went over and gave him a hug. "You son of a bitch. Nothing killed you yet."

"No, brother, not for the lack of trying. What the hell are you doing back here?"

"We're looking for Cass. He got thrown in here by someone. We're trying to find him and bring him home."

"We?" Benny asked looking around. He noticed Laura and Sam were there with them. "Sam? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Benny, it's me."

"Sorry about that. Just a little hungry and got carried away."

"It's fine. I thought you were dead the last time I saw you. Those vamps were one you."

"Yeah, well, can't keep me down. How did you even get here?"

"That would be me." Benny turned and saw someone that he's never seen before. She knew that Dean trusted this guy with his life. They had been through a lot when they were in purgatory the first time around. I trust Dean with my life and I know what Benny has done for him.

"Well, you telling me that this little thing popped you guys into this hell on purpose?"

"Yeah, well, I had no idea where I was popping them to. I was following Castiel. He's here somewhere we just don't know where." Laura said as she went to stand by Dean.

"Believe me, she's got the juice."

"Well, okay then, let's go find your angel friend. But why would you think he's here? I haven't sensed any light in this place. That is not until you showed up." Benny said as he nodded to Laura.

"You wouldn't have. He's not the same person. He doesn't remember who he is or that he's even an angel. I can sense that he's here. That's all that matters." Laura said.

"Come one, let's get going. I don't want to be here any longer then I have to." Dean said as he looked at Laura with worry in his eyes.

_'We'll find him. He's here and he's not too far.'_

He nodded and they started off to find their angel.

"So, fellas, what''s been happening since I've been back here?"

"Oh, not too much. Got the Mark of Cain, killed a knight of hell, dies and became a knight of hell, Sam brought me back, unleashed the Darkness which turned out to be Gods sister, our mother came back to life, the British men of letters invaded the U.S., Lucifer got out of his cage, spawned a little one, now Lucifer Junior is in the wind and he possibly scattered a bunch of souls from heaven."

"Well I'll be damned. You've been busy."

They continued along a river. Laura could feel the connection getting stronger with every step. She could hear noises all around them. All of a sudden she could hear him.

"Dean, I can hear him. He's scared. We have to find him."

"Okay, don't worry, we'll find him. What way do we have to go?"

"Keep going this way." She said as she ran ahead of them.

"Laura, wait!" Dean went to run after her only to get jumped by something.

"Not so fast Winchester." Dean looked up to find Leviathan standing over him and Laura was nowhere in sight. "Seems like someone doesn't want you getting to that angel of yours. Warned us that you would be coming for your little angel buddy. That we were to stop you at all costs."

The Leviathan attacked and the three of them held them off as long as they could when all of a sudden all three of their heads were chopped off. They looked around and noticed that Castiel was standing in front of them with a machete in his hand.

"Cass, is that you?" Dean asked as he walked over to him.

"Hello, Dean." They hugged each other, they were so happy to have found each other. "Sam, Benny."

"Hey, Cass."

"Wait, where's Laura?" Dean asked looking around.

"Don't worry, she's safe. It took all the power she had to bring me back. She'd unconscious over by the river."

Dean took off and found her with Castiel's trench coat under her head. He leaned down and picked her up off the ground.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?"

"The same way we did before. Through that portal."

"Let's get going before anymore Leviathan decide to show up." Sam said as he picked Castiel's coat off the ground. "Here you go, Cass. I figured you might want this back."

"I don't even know if I can go back. Will I even still be alive." Cass asked as he put his coat on.

"You will be." Dean looked down and noticed that Laura was awake. "Chuck said so. Whoever we find will be alive and well. And you'll be back to full power. I'm so glad you're okay Castiel." She said and fell back asleep.

"We need to get topside now. She needs to rest and I would rather her not be here any more then she has to be."

"Well, brother, as I live and breath, sort of. You finally got your heart stolen by a little filly." Benny said, laughing.

"Shut up. What are you gonna do? Are you staying or coming back with us."

"Naw man. You know I'm no good out there. I'm good here. I'll stick with you until the portal. Incase more critters come after ya."

"Thanks Benny, I owe you one."

"Repay me by getting the hell out of this place."

Sam and Castiel grabbed the bags, while Dean carried Laura to the portal that would take them back to their own dimension. They had a few attacks but they had made it to the portal.

"Thanks Benny, take care of yourself."

"You too brother. And look after that girl of yours."

"If anything she's gonna be the one saving my ass."

They went through the portal and were on the other side. All of a sudden, light started to come out of Castiel.

"Guys, shut your eyes." Sam and Dean shut their eyes and Dean kneeled down and covered Laura's face. They could feel the power around them building up. As fast as it started, it stopped. Dean looked down at Laura to see id she was still out and she was.

"Cass, can you help her?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, I can't. She used up her power. She needs to rest up for a day or so to replenish her strength." Cass walked up to them and put his hands on both of them. All of a sudden they were in front of the bunker.

"Damn it, Cass. A little warning next time." Dean said as he stumbled and tightened his grip on Laura. "It's a good thing she's small."

"Sorry. I can take her if you need to rest."

"No, it's fine."

They went inside and Dean brought Laura to his room and put her in his bed to rest. He looked down at her with a worried look on his face.

"Why did you go off without me? You could have been seriously hurt." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. he grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. He didn't know how much strength it took to bring Cass back but she used too much in one day. he couldn't let that happen again. He couldn't even think of what he would do if something happened to her. He got out of the shower and went back into his room to find that she was sitting up. He went over to her. "Hey, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I feel like I could sleep for days. Did everything go okay? Is Castiel back?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Cass is back and he's got his mojo back too. What ever you did worked. Oh, and another thing. Why the hell did you take off without me? You could have been seriously hurt or worse. You scared the crap out of me." Dean said as he took her into his arms.

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm a little worn out but I'm fine. I just needed to get to Castiel. He was about to be attacked. I needed to help him before he got killed. I'm sorry if I scared you. I had no idea you guys weren't behind me."

"no, we got attacked by some Leviathan and then you were gone. Cass saved our asses and said that you passed out."

"Yeah, I guess I over did it." She said as she laid down.

"You think." Dean said as he laid down beside her. he wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as he possibly could.

"Is there a roof access to this place?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll see. I actually want you to see what I do to get re-energized but I'm gonna need some help getting up there. I'm still a bit weak."

"No problem. When do you want to go?"

"Is it dark out?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go." She sat up slowly. Dean got up and went to the other side of the bed to help her up. She looked up at him and couldn't believe that she had found someone who would actually worry about her this much. "Thanks."

They left the room and found Sam and Castiel in the library. She looked at Castiel and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey stranger."

"Laura, you know who I am. I'm no stranger."

Laura laughed. "Not literally. It's an expression."

"Oh. It's good to see you too. How are you?"

"I'm good but I need you to get the oil drums ready on the roof."

"Certainly." With that he vanished.

"Oil drums?" Sam asked a little confused.

"You'll see." Sam got up and followed them to the roof. Castiel was waiting there with three oil drums. They had fire, water and dirt in them, three of the four elements. They were set up in a triangle.

"Are you sure this is the right place to be doing this?" Castiel asked.

"It's actually the perfect place. With the wards up I'll be hidden and I can feel the spiritual energy in this place is really strong."

"Babe, what's going on?" Dean asked, a little worried about what was going on.

"It's okay, Dean. This is how I re-charge. It's really cool." She walked over to the middle of the barrels. "Stay as far back as you can. It can get a little windy."

Dean and Sam stepped back to let her do what she needed.

"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East, Powers of Air, Hear me and come to me."

All of a sudden the wind started to pick up. In the spot where there was no oil drum a small tornado started. Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, Powers of Fire, Hear me and come to me." The fire in the drum grew higher and brighter.

"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, Powers of Water, Hear me and come to me." The water in the drum formed a water spout.

"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North, Powers of Earth, Hear me and come to me." The dirt in the drum started to shake.

"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the Spirits, Powers of Self, Hear me and come to me. Guide me and help me to protect this planet and everything on it."

All of a sudden, Laura started to levitate towards the sky, the four elements that were in the drums started to form a protective bubble around her. Dean couldn't help but feel a little worried considering that there was fire circling around her.

"Cass, have you seen her do this before?"

"I have. There's nothing to worry about. She is perfectly safe in there. The elements are giving her the strength she needs to do what she needs to. You care for her, don't you?" Castiel asked as he looked at Dean very curiously.

"I do. More than I thought was ever possible. She has a lot of power, doesn't she?"

"She does. That is why it is very important that we keep her safe. We wouldn't want power like hers getting into the wrong hands."

"We are gonna do everything we can to make sure that she's safe."

They stood there watching as the element ball started to lower and separate back into the oil drums. When it was just Laura standing in the middle, there was a glow all around her. To Dean, she never looked more beautiful. The light faded around her and she walked over to the boys with a smile on her face.

"Well, what did you think?"

That was unbelievable. You can seriously control the elements like that?" Sam asked with an amazed look on his face.

"I can control them to a point but I ask for help and they come to me on their own."

"Well it was amazing."

She looked at Dean. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at her in amazement.

"Are you alright over there? You look like you're in shock."

"I'm just amazed. That was awesome." He went over to her, wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Sam said.

"Oh my god, yes. Castiel do you mind?" Laura said as Dean put her down.

"Not at all. From the same place as always?"

"Yeah, but get a bucket this time and large of everything. And Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the pie."

Dean looked at her with a shocked look on his face. Sam couldn't help but laugh and think, _'I think you've sent him into shock.'_

_'I know. It never gets old.'_

"You know you two talking about me right in front of me is a little rude." Dean said as he noticed that they were thinking to each other.

"Sorry, we thought you were in shock." Laura said as she turned to put her arms around his neck. "Come on, Castiel will be back with the food soon." She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her so he could get her closer to him as he possibly could. What started out as a lingering kiss turned into such a passionate kiss that Laura felt her knees get weak.

_'God, the things I want to do to this girl are unreal.'_

_'You're telling me.'_

All of a sudden Laura projected images in Dean's head of the two of them in bed together doing unspeakable things to each other.

"Guys, you might want to be careful of the things you think about with other people around. I'm getting images in my head that I never want to see." Sam said as they broke apart.

They both laughed at the look on Sam's face.

"Sorry about that. With my strength back to normal I guess I went to far with the projections."

"Yeah, that's seared into my brain now."

They laughed as they all went down to see if Castiel was back with the food.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

They got to the kitchen and saw the food spread out on the table. Laura went to Castiel and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Castiel. It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. Speaking of that, how did you know that I wasn't dead?"

"Chuck told me. Someone decided to ransack heaven and scattered some of the souls up there into different dimensions and he gave me a list of which ones he knew of and that Sam and Dean would go after."

"So who else have you found?"

"No one, we went for you first." Dean said as he got some beer out of the fridge.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You're family Cass, of course we're gonna go after you." Sam said as he saw down to eat.

"So who are we gonna go for next?" Laura said as she went and got herself a soda.

"I'm thinking Bobby. He's good with the lore and he would love to get his hands on everything we have here." Sam said as he got a plate ready.

"Yeah, but I'll think he'll just be happy to be back."

After they were done eating, Laura got up and started to clean. It was getting pretty late and she heard Dean.

_'How about we go to bed cause those images that you showed me earlier kind of got me going.'_

She couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

_'I'm not doing anything of any kind before I shower.'_

"I feel gross right now, so I'm going to shower."

She went to her room and decided to just take her silk robe with her to the bathroom. It felt so good to let the hot water wash over her. She could feel the muscles in her body loosen. After half an hour, she got out of the shower, dried her hair, put her robe on and went to Dean's room. When she opened the door, he was standing over by his dresser with just a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked him up and down and couldn't help but think _'How lucky am I to have found someone so gorgeous.' _Dean looked up with a smile on his face. He saw that she was just in a robe. He left his dresser alone, went over, shut the door, turned, bent down and put his arm behind her knees and the other behind her back and lifted her up off the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He walked over to the bed, put her down and laid down beside her. He cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes with so much passion. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me right now. Never in my whole life have I ever felt like this. If anything had happened to you while we were in purgatory I don't know what I would have done."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I've handled myself for years but I promise that I won't take off on you like that again. I felt how worried about me you were and I never want to feel that again."

"I love you so much." Dean said, sliding his hand down to her hip and he pulled her close.

"I love you too." Laura said as she tangled her hands into his hair.

She pulled him down and kissed him. He tightened his grip on her hip. She wrapped her leg around him, pulling him as close as she could. They deepened their kiss. He started to trail kisses across her jaw to the point where her jaw joins to her neck. She let out a moan which was music to Dean's ears. He pulled away from her enough to look her in the eyes for any indication for him to keep going. She nodded. He slip his hand to the tie on her robe and untied it. He pushed the robe to the side and she couldn't help but try to cover herself up. He caught her hand.

"You don't ever have to cover yourself up with me. You are beautiful in every way." Dean leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her close and pressed her chest to his. It felt so good to have her that close to him. He slid his hands all over her body. He couldn't help but let out a moan.

_'God, you feel so good.'_

_'You feel good too. I want you. I want all of you.'_

Dean trailed kisses along her jaw to her neck. he guided his hand up her side to her chest. He squeezed one of her breasts. She couldn't help but let out a moan. She gripped her hands in his hair and arched her back into his touch. He trailed kisses down to her collar bone and her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and she let out another moan.

"Dean, you're killing me." She said as she arched her back even more.

"You have no patience, do you?" He chuckled.

"You have no idea." She pulled him to her and kissed him with so much passion that he could feel it through his whole body. he could feel her hand going down his side to his waist where the towel was. She grabbed the towel and pulled it off of him. He couldn't help but let out a growl when she wrapped her hand around his dick.

'_God, that feels so good.'_

He felt her chuckle. She started to move her hand up and down his shaft. She could feel him getting harder. He moved his hands down her body, to her hip. He moved his hand to her stomach and then down between her legs. She let out a moan into his mouth. He could feel that she was so wet.

_'I see someone's nice and wet.'_

_'You have that effect on me.'_

He slid a finger into her. She arched her back and let out a moan. She looked him in the eyes.

"Oh God, Dean. I want you so much."

He rolled her onto her back and hovered over her between her legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Dean asked, looking into her eyes.

"More than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

Dean lowered himself between her legs and lined himself with her. He looked her in the eyes and she nodded to let him know that he could keep going. He slowly pushed himself into her. She moaned as she felt him fill her up. She could feel the amount of pleasure going through the both of them as Dean started thrusting at a steady pace.

"Oh, God, Dean." Laura moaned.

_'God, I can't go much longer.' _She heard in his mind.

_'I'm there, God, Dean.'_

He let out a low groan and thrust into her one final time before he lowered his head next to hers. They were both breathing very heavily.

"Wow. I've read and seen what you can do but those books and shows don't do you justice. Holy crap." Dean lifted his head to look at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not the only one who's amazing." Dean said as he lifted himself off of her and laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"At least there wasn't a knock on the door this time." Laura said as she laid her head on his chest.

Dean let out a chuckle. "True enough. I think that if someone were to have knocked on the door at that point I would have thrown my knife at the door."

Laura let out a laugh. "I agree with that. I think I would have given them an image of what we were doing to get rid of them."

"That would do it." Dean said as he was laughing.

A little while later they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

The next morning, Laura and Dean got up and dressed walked into the kitchen to Sam at the table eating. Laura could feel the awkwardness coming off of him. She concentrated a bit to figure out what was going on. She could see the images of her and Dean in bed.

_'Oh god, I'm so sorry. I guess I have to be careful with the psychic energy I give off.'_

_'That would be awesome but now that image is seared into my brain.'_

Laura couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Dean asked, a little confused about what was happening.

"I think I gave off quite a bit of psychic energy with images last night."

Dean looked over at Sam and saw the awkward look on his face.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've seen that shit."

"Seen what?" Castiel asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You don't want to know." Sam said as he got up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Would it have anything to do with the images you were sending out last night?"

Laura lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I swear I'll put up a block before hand."

"That would be preferable." Castiel said as he sat down. "So, who are we trying to find today?"

"Bobby. He can go through all these books to see if he can't find anything about what to do with Lucifer Junior." Dean said as he got two bowls out of the cupboard for himself and Laura.

"What do you mean? You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Castiel asked.

"You have no idea what he's gonna do, Cass. It's possible that he scattered you and a bunch of others into different dimensions. God knows what he's capable of." Dean said as he sat down to eat.

"He doesn't know any better. He's born and his mother is dead so is the person who is supposed to take care of him. He had no idea what's going on."

"Well, when we find him we'll figure it out." Sam said.

"Sam, are you nuts? We're talking about Lucifer's son. There's no figuring it out."

"He's also Kelly's son, which makes him half human. He could turn out just fine." Cass stated.

"Dean's right, Cass. WE will be careful and try to protect ourselves but we're not gonna shoot first and ask questions later." Laura said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Dean said as he looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"I just find it curious that whoever did this only scattered people that the two of you know. No one else was scattered. Just the people that you've lost." Laura said as she got up to put her bowl in the sink.

"She's got a point." Sam said.

_'Maybe someone is just trying to keep us all busy.'_

"It is possible." Cass said.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't trying to emanate that. I was just thinking. I think this place gave me a little extra boost last night." Laura said as she sat back down next to Dean.

"Yeah, we kind of got that." Sam said with a smirk on his face. "Well, I think we should get ready for the next trip. I think we still have one of Bobby's hats here."

"Good. We'll need it." Laura said as they all got up to get ready.

"Some of the others that we're gonna go find are gonna be a little more difficult. We don't have anything that belongs to some of them." Dean said as they walked down the hall to their rooms.

"It's okay. It'll probably take a few tries to get to them. Don't worry. We will find everyone." Laura said as she turned to face Dean. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "And don't tell me that you're not worried cause you can't hide that from me."

"I am never gonna get used to that." Dean put his hands on either side of her face and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm more worried about what it's gonna do to you."

"After everything you've seen me do so far, you can't still think that I can't handle whatever comes at us."

"I know you can, but that's still not gonna stop me from worrying about you." Dean leaned down and kissed her. "I don't know what I would do if something were to ever happen to you."

"I feel the same way. You two have died so many times I've lost count but there is no way I could handle it if I lost you." Laura said as she turned to go and get ready for the trip. Dean reached out and stopped her from walking away.

"Listen, I will do anything and everything to make sure that you and the others are safe. We will keep each other safe. I promise you that I will do everything I can to make sure that we are together for a very long time."

Laura looked up at him and knew that he meant what he said, but she still worried about what would happen when they were to get Jo back.

"Come on. We have to get ready. Cass and Sam are probably waiting for us."

A half hour later, they were all ready to go. Sam had managed to find one of Bobby's hats.

"Are you sure it's safe to teleport four of us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Cass helps actually. We both put in energy so that it doesn't take so much out of me."

"Well, that's a relief." Dean said as he picked up his backpack.

"We ready to go?" Laura said.

"Yeah. We are if you are."

Laura nodded. Sam, Dean and Castiel went and stood behind Laura. Each of them placed a hand on her. She lowered her head to concentrate on teleporting. Castiel did the same.

"Concentrate on Bobby." Laura said as the energy started to gather around them. She felt everything disappear around them. She concentrated as hard as she could on feeling for Bobby's energy. All of a sudden she felt it. She was guiding her and the others towards it when she felt a blast of energy hit her. When she landed on the ground, she had no idea what had happened. She looked around and saw Castiel but she couldn't see where Sam and Dean were.

"Laura, what happened? Where are Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked as he helped her up.

"I don't know. I was heading towards Bobby's energy when some sort of energy blast hit me. I don't know if Sam and Dean made it or not."

"Can you try to sense if they're around?"

"I can try." Laura closed her eyes to concentrate on the boys. She let out a sigh of relief when she could feel them both in the area but something was wrong. Sam was hurt bad.

"I can feel them but Sam is hurt."

_'Dean, can you hear me?' _Laura thought, trying to communicate with Dean.

_'Yeah, thank god. Sam's hurt. We landed in the middle of a road and Sam got hit by a car. We're on our way to a hospital.'_

_'Do you know what hospital?'_

It took a little while for Dean to answer. He must have been asked some one where they were going.

_'Seattle Grace Hospital.'_

Laura opened her eyes in shock.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"They're on their way to the hospital. I just figured out where we are."

"Where?"

"Well, we're in Seattle. We're in a world where Grey's Anatomy exists."

_'Laura, babe, are you there?' _Dean was freaking out.

_'I'm here. Don't worry, we'll get to you. Sam is gonna be fine.'_

"Come on, we have to get to that hospital. I have a feeling that that's where we're gonna find Bobby too."

"Okay. Let's go."

They went to the end of the alley and waved for a cab to stop. Laura told the cab driver to head to Seattle Grace Hospital. When they got there, they hurried into the ER. Laura looked around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were in Seattle Grace Hospital from Grey's Anatomy. It was one of Laura's favourite shows. Laura felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Castiel.

"Sorry, I just watch Grey's Anatomy all the time. I'm a little shell shocked."

They went over to the desk.

"Hi, we're looking for someone that got hit by a car. He would have been brought in with his brother."

"Are you family?" Laura turned around to see a doctor in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at Derek Sheppard. "Miss, are you okay?"

"Sorry, she's just worried. The man that was hit is her boyfriend's brother."

"Laura?" She looked over and saw Dean coming towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. "Thank god you're okay. What happened?"

"We'll talk about it later. How's Sam?"

"I was actually coming to talk to you about him. I'm doctor Sheppard. I'm one of your brother's doctors. He's a very lucky guy. There's no Brian damage. He's got a broken leg and some broken ribs but he's gonna be fine."

Dean turned to the doctor and shook his hand. "Thanks doc. For everything."

"No problem. We want to keep him over night for observation. You can go and see him. We have him settled into a room."

They got to the room and saw Sam sitting up in bed.

"Oh God, Sam. I'm so sorry." Laura said as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. What did happen?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I was following Bobby's energy and some sort of blast just hit me right in the chest."

Dean sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Are you okay? That energy blast felt strong."

"I'm fine. I was terrified when I opened my eyes and neither one of you were nowhere in sight." Laura said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hey, babe. We're fine. We just got knocked off track a little bit. I'm betting it was whoever scattered the souls. Who else would have the power to do it?"

"It's possible. It did feel familiar." Castiel said as he approached Sam.

"Wait, Cass." Laura said.

"What? I'm just going to heal him so we can go."

"I know, But if you do it here don't you think the doctors will ask questions if his bones are miraculously healed."

"She's right, Cass. We've got enough to deal with without adding a bunch of questions in it." Dean said.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure Bobby is somewhere in this building."

"Well, that's a win." Sam said as he tried to move. He flinched from the pain.

"Try not to move. You're not the only one that can feel how painful that is."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to get comfortable."

"It's fine, Sam. I just don't want you to be in that much pain."

"So, how are we gonna find Bobby? This place is huge." Dean asked.

"Well, you stay here with Sam, I'm gonna walk around and see if I can't find him." Laura said as she got up.

"No, you're not going alone." Dean said as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We're in a hospital. I'll be fine." She leaned down and gave him a kiss. _'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too.'_

Laura walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Dean, I've never seen you like this. She's the one, isn't she? I mean, I've seen you with other women, but nothing like this."

"I think she is, man. I can't help it. I've never felt like this about anyone. Not even Lisa. Which is what scares the hell out of me."

"Why would it? You're finally happy man. It's a good thing."

"I know it is, but with what we do there's never a guarantee that any of us make it out alive."

"Even if we weren't doing what we do there's never a guarantee."

"I know. I just want to keep her safe. I just wish she didn't have to risk everything for us."

Meanwhile, Laura arrived on a different floor. She couldn't believe that she was actually in this world or that it even existed. She started down a different hallway when she felt it. Bobby was just on the other side of the door she was standing in front of. She went to walk in when something caught her eye. More like someone caught her eye. She looked over and saw Denny Duquette. To Sam and Dean, he was their dad. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Denny. She opened her eyes in shock. She couldn't believe it.

_'Cass. Get your ass to me now.'_

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked as he suddenly appeared.

"Jesus Christ, Castiel. A little warning next time." Laura said as she tried to calm herself from the scare she just got.

"Sorry. What's the problem?"

"Look. In that room. Does her look familiar?" She pointed over to where Denny was.

Castiel looked over and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Could it be? Is it really him?"

"I'm sure of it. I also found Bobby. He's in this room here. I just don't know what to do. I only have enough energy to wake one of them up. We would have to stay if we want both of them."

Laura said as she opened the door to where Bobby was. She looked around and noticed that Bobby was in the bed, attached to a bunch of tubing and machines. "What the hell?"

"What are you two doing in here?" Laura turned around to see doctor Sheppard in the door way. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I'm sorry. This is my dad. We were actually on our way here when Sam got hit. We heard that dad was in a bad accident and hurried over."

"Oh, well can you give us his name, cause he didn't have any ID on him when someone found him."

"His name is Bobby Singer. What happened to him?"

"He was in a really bad car accident that put him in a coma. He's been here for about a week. Let me know if you need anything." Derek stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Cass, what am I supposed to do? John Winchester is right across the hall and Bobby is in front of us. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"I think you know what to do. Sam and Dean will understand if we have to stay a little longer so that we can get the two of them back." Castiel said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is heal John. That body across the hall is dying from congestive heart failure. We need to heal him before I wake him up."

"No problem." And with that he disappeared.

Laura closed her eyes and concentrated on her clothes. When she opened them, she was dressed in a nurses uniform.

"Don't worry, Bobby. We'll be back for you." Laura said to Bobby as she went to the door. She opened the door a crack to see if anyone was around when Castiel reappeared behind her.

"It's done. He's completely healed."

"Good. Stay here with Bobby. Make sure no one unplugs those machines."

Castiel nodded. Laura went out the door and went across the hall.

"Hi. I'm just here to check your vitals."

"Check away. You must be new. I've never seen you before." Denny said.

"Yeah, I just started. I'm just gonna check your pulse." She put her hand on his wrist as if to check his pulse. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the part that was John. She was having a hard time reaching him.

"Is everything alright? I actually feel really good. Better then I've felt in a long time."

"Everything's okay, Denny. I'll just be a few more seconds." Laura poured a bit more strength in. The lights started to flicker.

"What's happening? What's going on with the lights?" Denny said as he was starting to freak out. All of a sudden, everything stopped and Denny was unconscious.

"John?" Laura said as she shook him to wake him up. "John, is it you?"

John started to wake up.

"What's happening? Where am I?"

"John?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

Laura relaxed with a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I didn't think I had enough power to do it."

"Power? What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain everything, but right now I need to get you to the boys."

"The boys? Sam and Dean? Where are they?" John asked as he started to unhook all the wires.

"Yes, they're here. Sam got hit by a car but he's gonna be fine. We need to go now."

John got up and Laura grabbed his arm and they disappeared.

Back in Sam's room, Dean was pacing.

"What the hell is going on? Where did Cass go?"

"Dean, I'm sure they're fine."

"Dean."

"Where the hell have..." Dean turned when he heard her voice. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw that it wasn't only Laura standing there. "Son of a bitch."

"Look who else I found." Laura said just before passing out. John reached out to catch her.

Dean rushed over and picked her up. He carried her over to the couch.

"Is she okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just used up too much of her juice." Dean stood up and looked over at his dad. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's been a long time boys."

Dean walked over and hugged his ada. The boys couldn't believe what they were seeing. John had been dead for nearly twelve years.

"It's good to see you dad." Sam said as tears started to fall.

"It's good to see you too, Sammy." John walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. "But I've got one question. Who is she?"

Sam and looked at each other. Sam nodded to Dean and they started to explain everything about Laura, about Lucifer, Lucifer Junior and everything they were doing.

"One last thing. It's about mom." Sam said. John looked up. "Mom's alive. God's sister brought her back."

John looked over at Dean with a shocked look on his face.

"Wait, God's sister?"

"Yeah, that one threw us for a loop too." Dean said as he lifted Laura's head to sit down and laid her head on his lap.

John couldn't help but see a look in Dean's eyes when he looked down at Laura. He looked at Sam with a smirk on his face. Sam nodded, understanding what his father was smirking about.

"So what do we do now?" John said as he sat down in a chair.

"We have to wait for my energy to came back up, wake Bobby and then go home." Laura said as she started to wake up.

"Hey, take it easy. Are you okay?" Dean said as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cass is keeping an eye on Bobby, by the way."

"You found him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he was across the hall from your. dad. He's in a coma though. He was in an accident, but I don't have enough power to wake him up just yet. I need to recharge."

"Okay. Dad, you stay here with Sam..."

"No, he can't stay here. All the doctors and nurses know him as Denny Duquette. If someone were to find him in this room there would be too many questions, considering he doesn't remember anything about being Denny. It wouldn't be good."

"Well, you're not going alone." Dean said as he turned to look at her.

"She won't be alone." John said as he stood up. "I'll go with her."

"Dad, you just woke up. Shouldn't you rest." Sam said.

"I've been dead a long time. I think I'm rested enough."

"Good point."

"I don't like this." Dean said as he got up and started pacing again. "Not even a little bit."

"Dean, look at me." Dean stopped pacing and looked over at Laura. "I need you to relax."

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax? You're talking about going off to God knows where to recharge and you want me to relax. Are you crazy?"

Laura was starting to get really pissed off.

"Dean, you need to stop. I've lived my whole life on my own and I'm still alive." She got up off the couch. "I know that you worry. I know what you've lost and who you've lost. I may be small, look like I'll break at any second but I can promise you that I won't."

With that she walked out the door.

"Dad..."

"Dean, I've got her. I'll make sure she's safe. I promise."

Dean nodded. John went to follow Laura before she got to far.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yup, and I would do something to make up for it and soon."

"Right."

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

"Laura, wait." John caught up to her outside the hospital.

Laura stopped and turned around. She saw John coming towards her.

"If Dean sent you to come and get me, so help me..."

"No, I'm going with you." John said. "I've never seen Dean like this. He really cares about you." _'I'm glad, he deserves to be happy.'_

_'I know he does.'_

"What the fuck?" John looked at her in shock.

"That never gets old. You'll learn that I can do many things." Laura said as they started walking towards the road.

"I'm starting to get that." John said as he waved for a taxi. "So the boys didn't tell me but where is Mary. Is she back home?"

"No. She is in apocalypse world." John looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "Lucifer's there with her."

"What?!"

"Yeah. We're trying to get as much help as we can get before going. The only problem is that I don't want Sam and Dean to go back there."

"Neither do I but what choice do we have. Those boys would be pissed if we left them behind."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it. I wanted to do all of it by myself but you know Dean."

"Yeah, I do. Or I did. It's been a long time."

"Yeah. They've been through a lot." Laura said as she thought of something. "You know I have a way for you to learn everything about what they've been up to. They would kill me for even suggesting it."

"What is it?"

"Well, there are these books I have. They're called Supernatural. It's every single hunt that they've been on since Dean went to pick Sam up at Stanford up until now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if they ask you, you can say that you just happen to find them."

John chuckled. "Sure, but I don't think they would believe me."

"Yeah, probably not."

About an hour later they arrived to where Laura found the edge of a river.

"So what is it that you need?"

"Well, right now we need to build a fire. I need all the elements if I'm gonna be able to do this. Once that's done, you need to stand as far back as you can get."

"Okay."

Once everything was set and ready and John was standing far enough away she began her recharge ritual. John couldn't believe his eyes. He was amazed at the power that this girl had. When she was done, he saw a glow surround her.

"Wow. Never in all my life have I ever seen anything like that."

"Because I'm the only one of my kind. I've tried to find anything about what I am but I couldn't find anything. I'm hoping when we get back Bobby can go through the books in the bunker, maybe he can find something."

"Bunker?"

"I'll let Sam and Dean explain that one."

Suddenly, she felt something just beyond the trees. She turned to John and took his hand in hers.

"Sam and Dean are lucky and really happy to have you back."

John didn't even have time to wonder what was going on when he appeared in the hospital room that Sam and Dean were in.

"Dad? What's going on? Where's Laura?" Sam asked.

"She's back in the woods. She did her whole ritual thing and then she zapped me back here."

"She what?!" Dean asked when all of a sudden Laura appeared in front of him, bloody. "Son of a bitch. What happened?"

"A few hell hounds found us in the woods. I sent you dad back here and one of them jumped me when I did that."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you just come back with him?" Dean asked as he looked to see how bad the cut was.

"I didn't want to take the chance that they would follow me."

All of a sudden, the door to the room opened. Laura hid behind Dean so that no one could see that she was injured.

"Denny, what are you doing in here? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Laura recognized the voice as Isobel Stevens.

_'Crap. John, she talking to you. She knows you as Denny. You and her got really close. Her name is Izzy.'_

"Denny?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, sorry, I had heard that a friend of mine was here so I came to visit."

"Oh, well, doctor Burke needs you back in your room for another EKG."

Before John could answer, they heard screams coming from down the hall.

_'Shit, Cass, heal Bobby but don't let him wake up just yet. There are Hell Hounds in the hospital.'_

_'I'm coming.'_

Izzy left the room to see what was going on. Cass appeared, holding an unconscious Bobby upright.

"Dean, I know you're not gonna like this but..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking and there is no way in hell you are sending us back without you. Do you hear me?" Dean said as he picked his bag up off the floor. "Cass, you heal Sam right now. We're gonna deal with this and then get the hell out of here."

"How are you gonna deal with them? You can't even see them." John asked.

"We can with these." Dean pulled out a pair of glasses. "They're enchanted so that we can see Hell Hounds."

Sam got up out of bed and got dressed. Dean threw him a pair of glasses and an angel blade.

"Do you have another pair of those glasses?" John asked.

"Dad, I don't think it's a good idea. You've been out of the game for a long time." Dean stated.

"Don't give me that crap. I know what I'm doing. Just because I've been gone for a long time doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. So do you have another pair of those or not?"

Dean looked over at Sam. Sam nodded. Dean reached into his bag and pulled out another pair of glasses and an angel blade.

Laura reached for her bag and pulled out an angel blade.

"You say one word about how you want me to stay in this room and I will stab you myself." Laura said when Dean looked over at her.

"Alright. Sam, you and Cass take the lower floors. Dad, you, me and Laura are going for the upper floors."

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked.

"He'll be fine. I'll put a barrier around the room." Cass said.

They left the room and went hunting for the Hell Hounds. People around the hospital were running in every direction, scared out of their minds from something that they couldn't see or understand.

"These people are going to need a lot of therapy when this is all over." John said as he looked around the corner.

"Don't worry about that. After this is all done, me and Castiel will put everything to the way it was before we got here. They won't even remember what happened."

Just then, a Hell Hound jumped right in front of them, blocking their way. Laura moved to knock it against the wall when another one knocked her to the ground.

"Laura!" Dean yelled when he ran to block the hound from getting to her. She looked up at Dean and her could have sworn that he saw her eyes glow silver. She got up and flung the two Hell Hounds against the wall. Dean and John hurried over to kill them with the angel blades.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm okay. Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"What the hell happened to your eyes?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?" Laura said, looking at him in confusion.

"It looked like your eyes were glowing silver."

"What?"

"Yeah. You've never noticed that before?"

"If it's happened before I've never seen it. It's not like I look at myself in the mirror when I use my powers." Laura said as they continued down the hall.

All of a sudden, Laura felt something that she and never felt before in her life. The energy was so strong that it threw her off for a second.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked, seeing her stagger a little bit.

"Yeah but there's something else besides Hell Hounds here. I just felt the energy from it."

"Where is it?" John asked.

"I think it's on the helipad. This is something I've never felt before." She looked at Dean with a worried look on her face. "We need to find Sam and Cass, get Bobby and get the hell out of here."

_'Not so fast. You lot ain't going nowhere. You, and you alone are to meet me on the helipad or everyone in this little world dies.'_

Laura could tell that she was the only one that heard what was said. Dean and John were still looking around to see if they could find any more Hell Hounds. She waited until both of them were looking away and disappeared. Dean looked back and didn't see her anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked, looking around frantically. "Dad, where did she go?!"

"Dean, look at me. I'm sure she'd fine. You saw what she did to those Hell Hounds. She can hold her own."

"What if she went to deal with what ever she felt?" Dean said as he started down in the other direction to go and find Sam and Castiel.

"She can handle herself."

"Dad, you did not see the look on her face, she was terrified. Something must have happened. Damn it!"

"Dean, come on, calm down. Let's find Sam and Castiel and we'll track her down. She's gonna be fine."

"You don't know that. I know she's powerful, I know that she can take care of herself, but her power can only handle so much, it's not unlimited. I just found her, dad, I can't lose her. I can't lose one more person that I care about."

John turned and stopped Dean from going any further.

"Listen to me. You are not gonna lose her. We're gonna find Sam and Castiel, then we'll find her. I promise you she's gonna be fine."

Dean nodded and they hurried off to find the others.

Laura appeared on the helipad and saw someone was there with their back to her.

"This is a beautiful city, don't you think?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Asmodeus and I am a Prince of Hell." He said as his eyes turned pale yellow.

"Holy crap." She breathed out as she took a step back. "You're the one who scattered the souls. What was the point of doing that and how did you do that? You're a demon, you can't get into heaven."

"I had a tab bit of angelic help and the point was to keep you lot off my ass so that I could find Lucifer's son but it turns out, the little scamp is harder to find then I thought."

"What could you possibly want with Lucifer's son?"

"That boy has a lot of power. Even more power than Lucifer himself."

"Okay, I get that but what do you want with me?"

"You are gonna help me find him."

"Over my dead body am I helping you find anything."

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of hurting you, but I would hurt your little friends that you came here with. If you want to see them in one piece you'll help me." Laura could feel her anger starting to rise. "Whoa now, calm down. No need to over react. Looks like you got quite some juice yourself."

Just then, the elevator doors opened. Dean and the others came out. Dean looked over at Laura and saw that her eyes were glowing silver again.

"Why you must be Castiel. I thought Lucifer killed you."

"Well, my guess is thanks to you ransacking Heaven, I'm alive and well."

"Cass, who is this guy?" Sam asked.

"His name is Asmodeus. He's a Prince of Hell and he's looking for Lucifer's son." Laura said. _'Dean, please listen to me. You and the others need to leave now.'_

_'Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm not leaving you here alone with the wack job.'_

_'Dean, he's a yellow eyed demon. He's the same type of demon as Azazel. Please, Dean, for my sanity, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' _She screamed in his head. He looked at the others. They nodded to Dean.

"Well, I don't know what you want with her but you're gonna have to go through all of us to get it." Dean said as they all walked up the stairs to the helipad.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Dean Winchester. So you're the son of a bitch who killed my brother. Actually it was two of me brothers. I was wondering when I would get to meet you."

"Well, you brothers messed with my family. This girl that you're messing with now, she is our family and unless you want to end up like them, I would get lost."

Laura couldn't believe it. They were risking their lives for her, someone they barely knew. She knew that her and Dean had gotten really close but he never expected him to risk his life for her. She walked up to stand beside Dean and put her hand into his. He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes were still glowing but she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You heard him. There is no way in hell I'm helping you in any way, shape or form."

"You are going to regret ever crossing me. Now that you don't have your precious colt anymore, how pray tell are you gonna stop me."

"They may not have the colt but they do have me." Laura said as she took a step forward and shot her hands out in front of her. A blast of energy came out of her and threw Asmodeus off the helipad. Before he fell, he vanished into thin air.

"That was awesome." Dean said as he walked up behind Laura.

"I don't know what that was. I've never done anything like that before." Laura said as she looked down at her hands. "I just felt the energy building up until I couldn't hold it in any more. Castiel, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure. Your powers must be evolving. If we knew more about what you are we could predict these things."

"How about we worry about that later. Right now we should probably fix things here and get back." Sam stated.

"True. Castiel, you go and get Bobby before someone realizes that he's in the wrong room."

Castiel disappeared and reappeared with Bobby. He handed him over to Sam and John and walked over to Laura and Dean.

"Dean, you may want to stand back."

Dean leaned down and kissed Laura on the cheek and went to stand over by the others. Laura turned to Castiel to put everything back to the way it was.

"Let's do this." Laura and Castiel both closed their eyes and started to chant. Dean recognized it as enochian.

"Dude, she knows enochian?" Dean said as he looked over at Sam.

"Cass probably taught her." Sam said.

"Enochian?" John asked.

"Angel language. Castiel's an angel."

"Seriously? They exist?" John was stunned.

They felt a wave of energy wash over them. They looked and saw Laura and Castiel walking over to them. Dean looked at them both and noticed that both of their eyes were glowing.

"Holy crap. Cass look at her eyes." Castiel looked over and saw Laura's eyes.

"That is curious. How long have your eyes been doing that?" Castiel asked.

"What are you talking about? What are my eyes doing?" Laura said as she began to panic.

"They're glowing like mine but silver instead of blue." Castiel said as he made his eyes glow again.

"What does that mean?" Laura asked.

"It means you have angelic power. Do you have any idea who your father is?"

"No clue. I never thought to find out. I just figured that he didn't bother wanting to get to know me so why would I bother trying to get to know him." Laura said.

"It's possible that your father was an angel and that you are a nephilim."

"You've got to be kidding me? What about the elemental thing?" Dean asked.

"She is still an elemental but she is also a nephilim. It's rare but it's possible."

Laura couldn't help but think that this whole nephilim thing was gonna change the way Dean looked at her. It terrified the hell out of her.

"Maybe we should get back. I need to recharge and wake Bobby up." They all gathered around Laura and the next thing they knew they were outside the warding of the bunker. They went inside. Sam went and found a room for John and Bobby. Laura went off to her room on her own. Dean went to follow but Castiel stopped him.

"Let her be for a little bit. She just had the shock of her life. I'm sure she needs to adjust."

"You mean to tell me that all the time you were with her you had no idea that she was half angel." Dean wondered.

"She didn't use her power that often. This is the most that she's ever used her power." Castiel looked over at Dean. "Dean, she has been alone most of her life. If you abandon her..."

"Wait, what makes you think anyone is abandoning her?" Dean turned to Casitel with his anger building up.

"Well you and Sam don't exactly have a really good track record when it comes to angels. I'm the exception."

"Cass, this girl means a lot to me. God help me, I love her. There is no way I'm abandoning her. Not now that I've finally found her."

"Good. You should probably go see if she's okay. I'm sure she's wondering the same thing that I was."

"Damn it." He left Castiel to go and find Laura.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

Dean looked in the living room, and in his room but she wasn't there. He noticed that there was music coming from her room. He knocked but she didn't answer. He started to worry. He turned the knob and opened the door. He noticed that everything was in it's own place. She must have magically unpacked everything. he saw her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine." Laura said, without looking up. Dean noticed that there was something in her voice that told him that there was something wrong. He reached over and pulled her hand towards him to turn her around. She was facing him with her head down. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she would look at him. He saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong? What's with the tears?"

"I never thought at all that I could be a nephilim of all things. You have to believe me, I had no idea." She said as she looked at Dean with a worried look on her face.

"I know you didn't know. I believe you." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You believe me, I don't care what you are. I love you no matter what. There is no way in hell I'm ever gonna leave you."

"I don't know what to do about this. This is completely mind blowing." Laura got up and started pacing the room. "How could I not know about this?"

"No one knew about this. Cass couldn't even tell and he's an angel."

Laura stopped pacing and looked at Dean. She could tell that he was worried about her. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I would completely understand if you're not." Laura said as she lowered her head.

"Hey, look at me." Dean said. She looked up at him with tears running down her face. It killed him to see her this upset. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped the tears with his thumb. "I need you to hear me. Yeah, this nephilim thing is out there but I told you before, there is nothing you could do or tell me that would make me stop loving you. I swear to you. I'm in this for life. I just hope you are."

Laura looked at Dean and smiled. She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed his bottom lip with her thumb. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms tight around her and pulled her close. He trailed one of his hands up her back and into her hair. He tilted her head to one side to deepen the kiss. He swiped his tongue across her lips to gain access. She gladly granted it to him. After a few minutes of some heavy making out, they separated, breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your question?" Laura said with a smirk on her face. Dean nodded. "There is no way I'm letter you go. I've been alone most of my life. I have finally found where I belong and the person I belong with. There's no way I'm losing any of it. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dean and Laura looked at each other and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Come in." Laura said.

Sam walked in. "Jodi and Claire are back."

"You go. I'm gonna go on the roof and recharge so that I can wake Bobby up." Laura kissed Dean and got up. "Tell them I said hey." She left the room.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked. He had noticed her eyes were red.

"She will be. She just need time to adjust to what Cass told her."

"Yeah, that was a surprise."

"You think." Dean said as he got up. "She's still the same person though. This doesn't change anything. She's still family."

"Of course Dean. There's no doubt that she's family." Sam said as they walked down the hall towards the library where the others were.

"Hey Jodi. How was the hunt?" Dean asked.

"Good. Got rid of the nest." Claire said.

"So did you guys find Castiel?" Jodi asked.

"Yeah, and we found Bobby and John." Castiel said as he walked into the room.

"John?"

"Our dad." Sam said as he sat down.

"What?" Jodi asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah. We were shocked to find him too."

"You were shocked? Think how I felt to find out I was alive." John said as he walked into the room. Sam couldn't help but smile. Just then the lights started to flicker.

"What's going on?" Claire asked as she got up and pulled out her knife.

"Easy Rambo. It's probably just Laura on the roof. She's recharging." Dean said as he got himself a drink.

"Recharging? Like a battery?" Jodi asked.

"Something like that. Every time she uses her abilities, it uses some of her energy but the more she uses her power the less she'll need to recharge." Castiel said as he sat down next to Jodi.

"So who are you guys planning on going after next?"

"We're not sure. We don't really have anything that any one else owned so we're just gonna have to jump dimensions and see what or who we can find." Sam said as he took one of the books off the shelf and started flipping through it.

"Well, what is the holy hell have you idjits screwed up this time?"

They all turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway.

"Son of a bitch. Bobby?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. It's good to see you boy." Bobby said as he hugged the man he always thought of as a son. He looked over at every one in the room. "John? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Bobby, it's me. It's been a long time." John walked over and hugged the man.

"Where's Laura?" Dean asked after everyone got their hugs in.

"She told me to tell you not to worry but she went to get some food for everyone. Before you start freaking out, which she said you would, she's a big girl and she can handle herself."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Dean said as he poured himself another drink.

"Listen Dean, I've known this girl for a long time and there's no telling what she can or can't do. I know you've lost a lot but from what I hear we're about to get it all back."

"Speaking of that, why the hell didn't you ever tell us about her?"

"She asked me not to. I knew Pamela had a kid but I didn't know how powerful she was. When Pam died I got a letter saying to head to an address. I went and found her. She told me what she was and that no one should know about her because of what she was capable of."

"You still could have told us. What sis you think we were going to do?" Dean asked.

"I gave my word that I wouldn't. Besides, she's here now and she's safe. What is with you?" Bobby asked, looking at Dean very curiously.

"Nothing's with me." Dean said as he went to sit down.

"Uh huh." He looked at Sam who had a smirk on his face. "Are you serious? Dean, you idjit, if you hurt her..."

"Whoa, Bobby, believe me I have no intention of hurting her. I care about her a lot, Trust me, Bobby, I am doing everything I can to keep her around and safe."

"If anything I'll be the one keeping you around and safe." Laura said as she came up behind Dean and put her arms around him. He smiled, turned and put his arm around her shoulders. "Food's in the kitchen every one. Let's eat."

They all sat around the table and ate. After they were all done and cleaned everything up, most of them went to bed.

"Are you coming to bed with me or are you sleeping in your unpacked room?" Laura could hear the sarcastic note in his voice. She turned to look at him.

"Are you okay? You sound a little mift."

"No, I'm not mift. I'm just wondering why you decided to unpack all your stuff in that room. I thought maybe you would unpack your stuff in my room." She looked at him in shock. "What? Did you really think I would never ask you?"

"I have issues, okay. Me being what I am. I never thought that someone like you would ever want anyone like me for long term."

Dean grabbed the chair she was on and turned it to face him.

"What do I have to do to get you to listen to me?"

"I know. It has nothing to do with you. This is all me. My head just goes there. At the time, before you came into the room, I was convinced you were gonna leave me for sure after what we found out about what I really am."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem mift. I just felt a little hurt that you had decided not to stay with me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, after I woke Bobby up, I decided to move my clothes and bathroom stuff into your room."

"Actually, that makes me feel a lot better." He leaned forward, put his hand on her cheek and pulled her close. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. With everything that I have." She leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed him. She took her hand, tangled it up in his hair and deepened the kiss. He started to trail kisses down her jawline.

"Maybe we should go to your room? I don't think anyone would appreciate us doing this in the kitchen."

"Our room." He said as he pulled away from her.

"You're such a girl." Laura commented and let out a laugh.

"Oh really?" Dean said, with raised eyebrows. All of a sudden, Laura was in the air and over Dean's shoulder. She let out a yelp.

"Dean, what are you doing? Put me down."

"Not a chance." He said as he walked out of the kitchen and towards their room. "Besides, I've got a good view."

He smacked her ass and she let out a squeal.

_'View's not too bad from over here either.'_

Dean let out a chuckled as he opened the door to their room. He shut the door behind him and put her down in front of him. He looked her in the eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just feel happy. Happier then I've felt in a long time. So happy that it scares the crap out of me."

"Why would it scare you?"

"You know the crap that me and Sam have been through. Any one we get close to always gets hurt or worse, and I can't imagine ever losing you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long ass time and I think I would completely lose my shit if anything were to happen to you."

"I know you would and I would do the same. Can you imagine, with the power that I have, what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"Yeah, that's actually a scary thought."

Laura wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and looked up at him. "Like you've said to me before, we never know what's gonna happen but we are going to do everything we can to keep each other safe."

"I just wish you didn't have to risk your life for us." Dean said as he put his hand on her cheek.

"You mean like when you and the others risked your lives on the helipad? And don't tell me that it's not the same cause it is. You lot don't know me from a hole in the wall but you'll stand up to a prince of hell for me." Laura said as she turned and went to sit on the bed.

"Is it really so wrong for me to want to keep you safe? And I know enough about you to know that I love you and there is no way I'm letting you go." Dean said as he kneeled down in front of her. He looked her in the eyes and took her hands in his. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I trust and believe you with everything I have. But you know what I need at this moment?"

"I can take a guess." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"A nice hot shower. I ache all over and I feel really gross."

"Well, I could join you for that shower, you know." Dean said as he stood and pulled her up with him.

"I bet you could." She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She trailed kisses along his jaw line to his neck. He carried her into the bathroom and put her down. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She winced at that movement.

"What's wrong?"

"It's okay. The cut on my arm isn't fully healed yet."

"Shit, I completely forgot about that." He lifted her arm to get a look at the cut she got from that Hell Hound. "Wow. That was a pretty deep but back at that hospital."

"I guess being a nephilim has its perks. Don't worry, it'll be completely healed by morning. Now," Laura said as she grabbed a hold of Dean's belt. "Where were we?" She undid the buckle and pulled the belt out of the loops.

Dean grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. He grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her with so much passion that she felt it in her knees. His other hand went to the middle of her back and unclipped her bra. Laura brought her hands down to the front of Dean's pants undid the button and zipper. She put her thumbs through the belt loops of his pants and pulled them down. he stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. He turned her around so that her back was to him. He put his arms around her and nibbled on her ear. She tilted her head to the side as he started to nibble at her neck. His hands went to the front of her pants and he undid the button and zipper on hers as well. She pulled away from him before he could go any further. She could feel the frustration coming off of him as she walked over to the shower and turned the water on.

"Holy crap. You weren't kidding when you said you had more tattoos." Dean said as he saw her back covered in tattoos.

"I told you." She walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest to his. She could feel him getting hard.

"No, that's not a gun in my boxers and yes I am happy to see you." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Laura let out a laugh. Dean brought his hands down to her hips and began to kneel down in front of her, pulling her pants down along with him. She stepped out of them and he tossed them aside. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He took one of her nipple into his mouth. Laura let out a moan and tangled her hands into his hair. He teased her nipple with his tongue, then moved over to the other breast. He guided his hands to her hips and pulled her close. She was getting so turned on that she couldn't take it any more. She put her hands on either side of his head and pulled him up to kiss him with so much passion that they both nearly fell over. She brought her hands to his hips and pushed his boxers down to the floor. She then brought her hand in front of her and wrapped it around his now very hard cock. He let out a low growl into her mouth.

_'God, that feels so fucking good.'_

_'It'll feel even better once we're in the shower.'_

At that thought, Dean bent down and lifted her off the ground and walked into the shower. He carried her right under the water and held her up against the wall. He looked her in the eyes as he pushed himself into her. She went to close her eyes at the sheer pleasure of him moving inside her but he stopped moving.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to see the look in your eyes when I make you cum."

She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. He stared to move again all the while not taking his eyes off hers. She dug her nails into his shoulders as his pace quickened.

"Dean, oh fuck, Dean." Laura moaned as she reached her climax. As she moaned out his name, he thrust himself into her, reaching his own climax with a low growl escaping his lips. He stood there, holding her against the wall with himself inside her, letting the hot water cascade down them as they both came down from their high.

"Wher the hell have you been all my life?" Dean said as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips with so much passion that she could feel it throughout her whole body.

"I don't know but I feel like an idiot for not letting anyone tell you about me sooner."

He pulled out of her, put her down and held her in his arms.

"You're not an idiot. You were protecting yourself. you were being smart. After what happened with your mom I don't blame you for wanting to stay as far away from us as possible."

"That is how I felt when I found out what happened to mom. I wanted to do worse. Then Castiel showed up with the books. After I read them, the anger that I felt disappeared. I understood what happened and it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. You would still have her if we hadn't brought her in on any of it." Dean said as he reached for the body wash.

"Do you really think she would have helped if she didn't want to. She thought of you guys as part of the family. She would have done anything for you."

He looked at her with a sad smile on his face, bent down and softly kissed her. They finished their shower and went to bed in each others arms.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

The next morning, Laura woke up alone. She looked around but Dean was nowhere in sight. She couldn't help but think that maybe that was it. They had a couple really good times together and that was it. That he really didn't mean everything that he said to her. She sat up, put her arms around her knees and put her head down. Just then the door opened. She lifted her head and saw Dean walk in with a tray of food. She tried to wipe the tears from her face before he saw them but it was too late.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He put the tray on the desk and rushed over to the bed.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You wouldn't cry over nothing."

She looked up at him and could see the concern in his eyes.

"It's really nothing. Just my paranoia kicking in."

"What?"

"I woke up and you were gone. I know I shouldn't but I thought that that was it."

"Thought that what was it?"

"A couple of really good nights and you were done. Before you say it, I know that I should know better..."

"Damn right you should know better."

"I know, but my head just goes there. I mean look at you. You're tall, fit and sexy as hell. And then there's me."

"Yeah there is you." He said as he got in bed next to her. "Smart, loving and very hot."

"Yeah, right." She said as she lowered her head. He brought his hand under her chin and pulled it up to face him.

"Yes, you may not see it but I do and believe me when I tell you that you are never getting rid of me and I am never letting you go. I promise you that and you know that I always keep my word."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. With everything I have in me." Dean leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away and got up off the bed to go and get the tray that he walked in with. "I wanted to be back here before you woke up. I made breakfast for you." He put the tray on the bed in front of her. There was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"You didn't bring this in here just for me, did you? There's no way I'm gonna eat all this."

"Well, I thought whatever you don't eat that I would."

Laura let out a laugh. They started eating what was on the tray.

"So who do you think we're gonna find next?" Dean asked as he picked up the coffee and took a drink.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping it's Charlie. She can help Bobby and your dad with all the research, considering she can upload everything from the computer archives onto a modern computer."

"True, but you have no way of knowing where we're gonna land?"

"No clue. However long it takes we're gonna find everyone."

"Damn right we are."

They finished eating, made love again, showered, got dressed and went to find the others.

"Well, it's about time you two got up." John said as they walked into the library.

"From what I was hearing last night, they didn't exactly get much sleep." Claire said as she walked by them with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"How would you know what we were doing?" Dean asked as he sat down and pulled Laura onto his lap.

"I was in the living room watching Supernatural. I'm not deaf."

"Ah. Wait, you were watching what?"

"The DVDs that Laura brought about you and Sam."

Sam and Dean both looked at Laura with a look that said "You had to bring those with you, didn't you?"

"What? I wasn't gonna leave them behind. You're the one that found them and told Claire and Jodi about them."

"Yeah, alright. So what's going on here?" Dean said as he saw Sam and Jodi on their computers.

"We think we might have a lead on Jack. Just a few towns over from where Jack was born, looks like there was some angel activity. Looks like the angels are looking for him too."

"Well, we should go. Sam, Cass, let's get ready and I mean for anything."

"We're not going to hurt him." Castiel said.

"No, we're going to figure out what's what. Now that we know it wasn't him that scattered the souls, we're just gonna talk to him. Right, Dean?"

"He's still Lucifer's son."

"We know. We're not going in blind." Laura said as she got up.

"Whoa, you're not going. We have no idea what we're walking into. Jack knows Castiel so maybe he won't attack us when we try to bring him back here. If we bring you with us and he feels how powerful you are he might see that as a threat." Dean said as he got up to get ready.

"Dean's right. I can feel how powerful you are, he might think we're there to kill him and retaliate." Castiel said.

Laura looked around at everyone. She could feel that they were all in agreement.

"Fine, but if I sense anything wrong I'm coming right away."

"Agreed."

Castiel and Sam left to go get ready. Dean turned to Laura and pulled her to him.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"I know, but please be careful anyway." Laura asked as she looked up at him.

"I always am. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dean let go of her and went to join Sam and Castiel. About a half hour later, they left to go find Satan's son.

"They're gonna be fine. You know as well as I do that they're fine." Bobby said, coming up behind her.

"I know, doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry."

"I know, I worry about them too. Come on, we still have plenty of research to do."

Laura and Bobby went into the library to join the others.

"So who are we going after?" John said as he walked up to them.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"Well, I thought since the boys went looking for Satan's son, I figured we would go try and find someone else."

"Are you joking? They would be pissed if we went to another dimension without telling them. Especially Dean." Laura said as she sat down and pulled her laptop to her.

"They are gonna be gone for a few days, at least. We'll be gone and back before they even get back and when they do get back they won't even care that we were gone if we come back with someone." John looked at Laura with pleading eyes. "Listen, I figure the sooner we find more people, the sooner we can go and get Mary. God only knows what's going on in that apocalypse world."

"I'll go with you." Bobby said. "Someone needs to make sure you two idjits don't get yourselves killed. The boys would never forgive me if I let that happen."

"John's got a point. Me and Claire can hold down the fort until you guys get back."

Laura got up and turned away from them. She thought to herself that if Dean can go off on a hunt with the others, why can't she do the same. It's not like she would be alone. She turned to the others with a smirk on her face.

"You know Dean's gonna be pissed either way."

John clapped his hands together. "Let's do this."

About a half hour later, Laura, Bobby and John were ready to go. Jodi walked up to Laura and gave her a hug.

"Be safe out there. Dean wouldn't forgive any of us if anything happened to you."

"Of course he would but yeah, I'll be safe."

"Don't worry Jodi. We'll be back before you know it." Bobby said as he gave her a hug.

"So who do you have a connection with?" Laura asked.

"Ellen." They both said at the same time.

Laura smiled. "Okay. Here we go. Both of you put a hand on my shoulders and hold on tight. Think about Ellen. It'll be easier to find her that way."

Both John and Bobby stood behind her and each put a hand on her shoulders. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the thoughts of Ellen that the two men were thinking about. Everything around them fell away and they were on their way to finding Ellen. All of a sudden she felt a twinge of recognition and she went towards it. Suddenly Laura felt the ground beneath her feet.

"Holy crap. I'm never gonna get used to that." John said.

"I only ever did it once in a while but yeah it does take some getting used to."

Laura looked around and saw that they were in an alley but something didn't look right.

"Do you guys notice anything weird about this place?"

"Yeah, it looks like everything is in black and white."

Laura went to the end of the alley and looked around. The cars, the buildings, even the people looked very old fashioned. Laura knew exactly where they. were.

"Guys, you're never gonna believe this."

"What?"

"We're in Pleasantville."

"What?! How are we supposed to look for Ellen? We'll stick out like a sore thumb." Bobby said as he stuck his head out of the alley to have a look.

"I can try to fix that. I think I can work it so that we blend in with everyone else." Laura said as she walked over to the others. She put a hand on each of them and closed her eyes. When she opened them John and Bobby were in suits and black and white. She looked down at herself and saw that she was in a dress. "Crap, I didn't want to do that."

"What? It looks nice on you." John said.

"I hate dresses. If you hadn't already noticed, I'm not exactly the girly type."

Bobby laughed. They left the alley in search for Ellen. They looked all over town and found her in a bakery.

"Well, that was easy." John said.

"A little too easy if you ask me." Babby said as he looked around. "And there's why."

He pointed across the street. The others looked and saw Ellen.

"Crap." Laura looked down the street and saw another Ellen. "Crap. Asmodeus must have done something. Shapeshifters maybe."

"Possibly but how are we gonna find the right one?" John said as he looked around.

"By me sensing which on her soul is in. That's the only way we can figure out which one is the real Ellen."

Laura closed her eyes and concentrated on the thoughts that went through John and Bobby's head about Ellen. She could feel recognition but it was faint.

"I can feel her. She's around. I can follow the feeling. Come on." They went in the direction that she could feel where Ellen was. The closer they got, the stronger the feeling got until they arrived at the edge of the woods.

"Well this looks like it's gonna be fun." Bobby said with a sarcastic note in his voice.

"You think."

"Come on. She's through here. We have no choice. If we go back there without her Dean is definitely gonna be pissed that we came without him."

They continued through the woods until they came to a cabin. They hid behind trees when they realized that there were guards around the cabin.

"What the hell do we do now?" Bobby asked.

Laura turned to them with a smirk on her face. She bent down and dug through her bag.

"What are you doing?" John whispered so that the shifters wouldn't hear him.

She pulled out a bowl and a lighter from her backpack. She gathered some twigs and leaves, put them in the bowl and lit them on fire. She put the bowl on the ground in front of her and stood up.

"Be ready to run in." Laura said as she closed her eyes and began to chant under her breath. They could see the flame getting bigger. Bobby and John looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Suddenly the flame shot towards the cabin. The shifters turned and saw the flames coming at them. They tried to run but the flame was too fast. When Laura was sure that every shifter outside was gone she called the flame back to the bowl.

"Well holy hell. I've never seen you do that before." Bobby said as he walked up to her.

"I've never done that before. I though I'd give it a shot." Laura said as she put out the fire. They both looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. "What? It worked didn't it? Come on. The shifters in town will know what's going on. We have to hurry up and get Ellen back home."

They walked into the cabin and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the fuck?"

Sitting tied up all in a row were a bunch of Ellen's. They all seemed to be unconscious but Laura doubted that they were.

"Well this makes it a little more difficult." John said.

"No it doesn't. I'll just sense her soul. It'll tell me which one she's in. But we have to hurry. I can sense the other shifters coming."

Laura stepped in front of each Ellen and concentrated on the souls. Suddenly one of them shot up out of the chair and backhanded Laura. She flew across the room, hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Laura!" Bobby ran over to her and checked to see if she still had a pulse. He looked over at John and nodded. John took out his silver knife and went after the shifter. The others started to get up as well. bobby got up and stood in front of Laura to protect her. Bobby noticed that there was one Ellen left unconscious, which meant that must have been the one they were looking for. John and Bobby finished off the shifters that were in the cabin. They went over to Laura to see if they could wake her up before anymore showed up.

"Come on girl. You gotta wake up." John said as he sat her up.

After a few minutes she started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw all the dead shifters and Ellen still unconscious.

"What did I miss?" Both John and Bobby let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, if you wanted to give us a heart attack, you nearly succeeded." Bobby said as they helped her up.

"Nope, just wanted to keep you guys on your toes." Laura said. She let out a chuckled and coughed at the same time. "Well, one thing's for sure. I'm gonna have to wait until we get back home to wake her up. I really only have the strength to get us back home right now but we have to hurry. I can hear the others. They're really close."

John went over to Ellen, untied her and brought her over to where Bobby and Laura were.

"Hold on tight to her. We don't want to lose her on the transfer." Laura closed her eyes and concentrated. Just as she felt everything was going to disappear around her, the door of the cabin burst open and a shifter came through. Before they could disappear, the shifter grabbed onto Bobby's arm. When they landed outside the warding of the bunker, the shifter tackled Bobby to the ground. Laura turned around and saw that it had Bobby by the throat. Laura mustered up what energy she could and twisted the shifters head right around.

"Remind me never to piss you off." John said with a shocked expression on his face. Laura looked at him and smiled.

"We should get inside. I need to recharge, get out of this dress and wake Ellen up. I want her to be awake before the others get back."

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

When they got inside the bunker, Laura noticed that there wasn't only Jodi and Claire sitting at one of the tables.

"Sam? What are you doing here? I thought that you guys went to go find Jack?"

Sam spun around when he heard Laura's voice.

"Holy shit. Yeah, we found him. About a week ago. Where the hell have you guys been?" Sam asked as he got up.

"We went to go find Ellen. What do you mean a week ago?" Laura asked as she put her bag down. "We left not long after you guys did. We weren't even in Pleasantville a day. How the hell was that a week ago?"

"I guess when you're traveling through dimensions time must move differently." Sam said. He noticed that his dad was holding someone in his arms that he recognized. "Is that Ellen?"

"Yeah, we found her in Pleasantville, hence the clothes. Plus a whole lot of shifters." John said. "Is there somewhere I can put her down until Laura wakes her up?"

"Yeah, just find an empty room with a bed." John and Bobby left to go find a room for Ellen.

"Where's Dean and Castiel? How pissed is he?" Laura asked.

"He's very much pissed and worried. Him and Cass are gone to find Rowena. When we got back here and you were gone he lost it. We tried to calm him down but he was really worried. So we started looking for ways to get into other dimensions without you."

"Without me? Why?"

"We were gonna go look for you."

"I had no idea that I was gone that long. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We know that you just wanted to find the others. We were just really worried."

Laura nodded. "Have you heard from him?"

"Yeah. They're on their way back."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go get recharged and wake Ellen up."

Laura left Sam and the others, got changed and went to the roof. Once she was recharged, she stood on the edge of the roof and looked around. She was proud of what her and the others did to find Ellen, she just knew she was gonna get an earful from Dean. She went down to find Ellen so she could wake her up.

Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel walked into the bunker.

"Hey Sam, anything?" Dean asked.

Sam got up as soon as he heard Dean. "Okay, not don't freak out."

"Dude, it's not okay to start a sentence with the words don't freak out. What's going on?"

"They're back."

"That should have been the first thing out of your mouth. Are they okay? Where is she?"

"I'm right here."

He turned as soon as he heard her voice. He rushed over to her and picked her up off the ground.

"God, you are a sight for sore eyes." Dean said as he held her tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and held on tight.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea we would be gone for that long. When we got back, Sam told me that we were gone for like a week. I swear to you I had no idea. I didn't even think we were gone for a day."

Dean put her down and turned away from her. She knew that he was glad she was back and safe but she could feel that he was pissed.

"Why did you think it was okay to go off on your own?"

"I wasn't on my own. I was with your dad and Bobby and we're fine."

"Dean it wasn't her idea. It was mine. We had to talk her into going." John said as he walked into the room.

"She still went along with it, knowing how I would feel about it."

"Boy, don't you dare take your crap out on them."

He looked at Sam with a shocked look on his face at the familiar voice. He turned to see Ellen in the doorway.

"Ellen?"

"Yeah and if it wasn't for them coming to get me I would still be there tied to a chair surrounded by shifters." Ellen said as she walked right up to Dean. The look on his face was priceless. He looked terrified.

"It's really good to see you. You're looking well." Dean said as he tried to take a step back. Ellen grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"It's really good to see you too. You got one hell of a girl there." Dean looked over at Laura and smiled.

"Damn right I do." The he noticed the black eye forming on her face. "What the hell hit you?"

"A shifter. Your dad and Bobby took care of them."

"Not before she barbecued the ones that were standing guard." Bobby said as he poured himself a drink. "I've told you before and I'll say it again. You don't have to worry about her. She can handle herself."

Just then someone walked in that she didn't recognize. She knew that it must have been Jack. They all turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I felt something very powerful and I started to worry."

"It's okay Jack. It was just me. I'm a nephilim, just like you."

"Really?" Jack said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yeah and I can teach you how to control your power if you'll let me." Laura said as she walked up to Jack. Dean tried to stop her but she just slapped his hand away.

"I would like that very much, thank you."

"Good. Maybe once we get your power under control we open rifts instead of teleporting."

_'Great my girlfriend's gonna be buddies with the Devil's son.'_

_'I heard that. Don't start with the over protective crap.'_

_'Sorry. I just don't like this one bit. I don't trust him.'_

_'I know you don't but trust me, there is not an evil bone in his body. It'll be fine.' _Dean nodded.

"So, now that we have Ellen back we should go after Jo. Ellen will be the connection that will get us to her." Laura said as she looked over at Dean with worry on her mind.

"What do you mean, go after Jo." Ellen asked.

"The same way we found you." Laura explained to Ellen what was going on so far. After they were done explained everything, Ellen looked at everyone in the room with a shocked expression on her face.

"You mean to tell me that everyone you boys have ever lost are out there in different dimensions and you're bringing them back one at a time."

"Pretty much, yeah." Dean said as he opened another beer.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get my girl back." Ellen said as she got up.

"Hold on now, we all just got back. Some of us actually need to sleep. Trust me, we are going to find Jo but lets get some rest first and we'll pick it up again in the morning." Dean said.

They all agreed. One by one, they all got up and went to bed until there was just Laura and Dean left alone. Laura crossed her arms on the table and put her head down.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he got up and sat down in the chair next to her. She turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah. Other then feeling like I got hit by a truck, I'm good."

Dean out his beer down and got up to stand behind her.

"Come on, I'm gonna run us a nice hot bath and then we're going to bed."

"Oh, that sounds amazing." Laura said as she leaned back in her chair.

Dean turned the chair around and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her to their room, opened the door and stopped dead. He looked around and realized that the room looked so much bigger. He put her down on the bed and walked over to the other side of the room.

"After I woke Ellen up I came in here and thought that the room seemed a little small for the two of us so I took out the well since my room was just on the other side, took out the second bed and made our bed bigger."

He turned to look at her. "This is awesome. I'm glad you did this. Now, you get some clothes for the both of us and I'm gonna go start the bath." He walked over to her, leaned down and gave her a kiss.

After a minute or so, Laura heard the water start to pour into the tub. She looked around the room and thought to herself that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Dean care about her so much that he would actually try to track down a witch to find her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She turned and saw Dean standing in the doorway, shirtless. She couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how lucky I am." She said as she walked over to Dean and put her arms around his waist. "All my life I've been alone. Sure I've had boyfriends but nothing like this. I would have never thought in a million years I could ever end up with someone like you."

"Well get used to it cause you are never getting rid of me." Dean said as he guided her towards the tub. "But could you please never do that to me again?"

"Do what?"

"You know what. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I know and I'm really sorry. Like I said before I had no idea we were gone that long. I thought we would be back long before you guys got back."

"I know and I know you can handle yourself it's just when Jodi said that you guys had left a few days before we got back, I lost it. I thought the worst had happened and I would never see you again."

"The only thing I was thinking about was that the faster we go and the more people we find, the faster we can get your mom before something really bad happens. I knew you'd be pissed but all I was thinking about was saving your mom." Laura said as she started to get undressed.

"You don't need to worry about that." Dean said as he stood in front of her.

"Of course I do. She's your mom. What matters to you, matters to me."

Dean lifted his hand to her cheek and kissed her with such passion. When they parted, they got undressed, took their bath and then went to bed in each others arms.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

The nest morning, Laura woke up suddenly. She ran to the bath room, kneeled down in front of the toilet and threw up. She heard Dean come up behind her and kneel down with her. He held her hair back so that it wouldn't get full of puke. After she was done puking she sat right down.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he got up to get her a wet cloth and a glass of water.

"Yeah, I feel fine now. I don't know what happened. The urge to puke just hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Maybe you've been doing too much at once. You said before that you didn't use your powers that much before. Maybe you should take a day or two to rest up."

"No, I'm fine now. I'm actually a little hungry." Laura said as she stood up. She went over to the sink to brush her teeth. Dean looked at her with worry on his face. "Listen, I promise you that if I feel like I'm doing too much at a time then I'll take a day or two but until then we're gonna try and find as many people as we can so that we can save your mom. Okay?"

"Alright. I just want you to be safe." Dean said as he came up behind her. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

"I love you too. Do you know what you can do for me right now?"

"What's that?"

"Can you go and get a bowl out of the cupboard and the lucky charms off the top shelf?"

Dean let out a laugh. "No problem."

A few minutes later, Laura and Dean were sitting at the table eating when Sam walked in.

"Morning. You guys are up early." Sam said when he noticed them sitting there.

"Morning. Laura got sick this morning and we didn't bother going back to bed."

"Oh, are you okay?" Sam asked as he got some coffee.

"Yeah. I don't know what it was but I feel fine now. I'm even eating." Laura said as she got up to put her bowl in the sink.

"Morning boys, and Laura." Ellen said as she walked in.

"Morning Ellen. Are you ready for today?" Laura asked.

"Damn right I'm ready. So is it the four of us doing this?" Ellen asked as she got herself a coffee.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay behind." Sam said. "It takes more of her power to transfer more people. Plus, with Jack here I figured me and Cass would help him to control his power."

"He's right, Dean. I'm still new to the whole Nephilim thing. Castiel can help him more with that. When we get back with Jo I'll help him to channel his power."

Dean looked at the both of them like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Am I the only one that remembers that this is Lucifer's son?" Dean said as he started pacing around the kitchen.

"No. We know that he's Lucifer's son but that doesn't mean he's evil. We can show him..." Sam was saying before Dean cut him off.

"Show him what? How to hunt monsters? Are you kidding me? An angel blade can't even kill him. God knows what else he can do. Nephilim aren't even supposed to exist." Dean regretted it as soon as he said it. He looked over at Laura and saw that she was hurt by what he had just said. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean you." Dean said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I know you didn't mean me but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to hear you say that." Laura said as she got up to leave the room. "Just give him a chance. For me, give him a chance. Come on, Ellen. Let's go get ready."

Her and Ellen walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

"Do you need a shoe horn for the foot you just shoved into your mouth?" Sam asked.

"Shut up. We'll do it your way for a while." Dean said then walked out of the kitchen to get ready.

About half an hour later, Laura, Dean and Ellen were ready to go and find Jo.

"Sam, do you think you guys can find a way to open a rift? When we go to find your mom in that hell, I know that I won't be able to teleport all of you at once." Laura said as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"We can look through the books and files. I'm sure something will come up eventually." Sam said. "You guys be safe, okay?"

"Always." Dean said. "Laura, can I talk to you before we go?"

"Sure." They went over to where the telescope was.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I know that I shouldn't have said what I did. I love you with everything I am and I would never hurt you. I'm giving him a chance for you and Sam. I don't trust him but I'm giving him a chance."

Laura looked up at Dean and could feel the regret coming off of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too and thank you for doing that. You won't regret it. You know that I can feel emotions and there is not an evil bone in his body."

"Okay. I believe you. I still don't trust him but I trust you. So are we okay?"

"Yeah. We're good. No matter what we'll always be good. Now let's go and find Jo."

Laura and Dean went to join the other before leaving to find Jo. Ellen and Dean stood behind Laura and each put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Ellen, I want you to concentrate as hard as you can on Jo and hold on tight. We ready?" Laura said as she closed her eyes.

"Ready. Sam, be safe." Dean said.

"Always." Sam said before they vanished into this air.

"Dean doesn't like me very much, does he?" Jack asked.

Sam looked over at Castiel, not knowing how to answer him.

"Dean has a hard time trusting anyone. Give him time to get to know you. He'll come around." Castiel said as he sat next to Jack.

Meanwhile, Laura and the others had landed where she felt Jo was. It looked like they were in an attic.

"Laura, do you have any idea where we are?" Dean asked as he helped Ellen up off the floor. "You gotta watch that landing."

"I can see that, thanks."

Laura looked around the attic and saw a window, but not just any window. This window was stained glass with the picture of a rose on it.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I know where we are and it's not good? You've heard of Stephen King, right?"

"Yeah, the horror author."

"You mean that guy that wrote The Shining?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We're in Rose Red. The most haunted and dangerous house he's ever created."

"It can't be worse then The Shining." Dean said.

"It is. The house is building itself. You could come in here one day and count eighty rooms, the next week there'll be ninety. Any one who's ever been in this house has never come out alive." Laura went over to the window and saw that there were cars in the driveway.

"Shit, the group of psychics are already here. They are about to wake this house the fuck up and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"What do you mean 'wake the house up'?" Ellen asked as she walked over to where Laura was.

"The house is dormant at the moment. There hasn't been anyone coming to this house for a very long time and it sort of went to sleep. The group leader that down stairs is obsessed with this house. She wants to wake it up, but what she doesn't realize is that once it's awake it won't stop until everyone is dead."

"Is she here? Is Jo in this house?" Ellen asked.

Laura closed her eyes and concentrated on reading the souls in the house.

"Yeah, she's here. We have to get down stairs and get everyone out of here before..." Laura stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Before what?" Dean asked.

Laura went over to the window and hit it as hard as she could. "Before that."

"Supernatural lockdown." Dean said before he tried to hit the window himself. "Son of a bitch."

"Okay, let's get down stairs. We have to find Jo before the house swallows her whole." Laura said as they headed for the door. "Stay close together. God knows what'll happen if we get separated."

About a half an hour later, they finally made their way down to the first floor with no issues. They could hear music playing and people talking.

"What are we supposed to tell these people? 'Hi, we're from another world and we're here to get one of our friends back'. That'll go over well."

Laura looked over at dean as if to say 'really' when someone walked out of the room that they could here the music coming from. Laura saw that it was Annie. Annie looked over and saw them.

_'Don't panic. I'm just like you. I have abilities too.' _Laura lifted her hand that she was holding her flashlight with and let go. The flashlight was floating in mid-air.

Annie looked at Laura and smiled. Laura let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Ellen asked.

"That girl is really powerful. She's the one that wakes this house up."

Annie walked over to Laura and took her by the hand. She started to pull her over to where the others were.

"Hold on a minute." Dean said as he tried to stop her.

"It's okay. If she trusts us it's a good thing. The group leader, Joyce, won't go against Annie if it means the house wakes up."

Dean nodded. Him and Ellen followed them into what looked like a living room. Everyone that was in the room looked over at them.

"Annie, what's going on? Who are these people?" Joyce asked as she walked over to Annie and Laura.

"My name is Laura. This is Dean and Ellen. We heard about this house and we had to come and check it out. We were already in the house when you arrived. We tried to sneak out but Annie saw us before we could."

"Well, the three of you can leave now. We're actually here to conduct a study and the three of you being here may throw everything off."

Annie started to get mad and held onto Laura even tighter. Laura turned to Annie and got her to look at her.

_'It's okay, Annie. We're not going anywhere. You can calm down.'_

Annie started to calm down. Joyce looked at Laura with a shocked look on her face.

"What did you just do?" The woman Laura knew as Annie's sister asked. "I've never seen her respond to anyone like she does to you."

"Well, me and her are a lot alike."

_'Laura, don't.' _Dean thought as he came up to stand behind her.

_'It's okay, babe. I'm not gonna say anything about me being a Nephilim. Most of these people in the room are psychic, which technically so am I. Please don't worry.'_

"No offence but there is no one like Annie." Joyce said.

_'None taken but I beg to differ.'_

Joyce's eyes went so side it looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"What's going on, Joyce?" The man Laura knew as Steve Rimbauer, walked up to Joyce, worried.

"I just heard her."

"Heard her what?" Steve asked.

"In my head. She's a telepath. How did I not hear about you?"

"I'm not exactly from around here. I try to stay under the radar."

"Please stay. Come and join us." Joyce said with excitement in her voice.

Laura and the others joined the rest of them.

_'Laura, where's Jo?' _Ellen asked in her head.

_'She's in this room. She's glamoured. I have to be careful. Just me using my powers could make things a hell of a lot worse.'_

Ellen nodded. Dean sat next to Laura and put his arm around her protectively. Laura knew exactly which person Jo was and she knew that that exact person was supposed to die. There was no way she was telling Dean or Ellen about that.

"So can you do anything else?" Joyce asked.

"I'm telekinetic and I can read emotions."

"Wow. Do you think you could help us with this study?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to be in here." Dean said.

"Why is that?" Steve asked.

"Check the windows and the front door. All the windows are unbreakable and the door won't open."

"What are you talking about?" Annie's sister asked.

Steve went over to the window and hit it as hard as he could but it never even cracked.

"What the hell? How is that even possible?" Steve asked.

"It's called a supernatural lockdown. Whatever's haunting this place doesn't want any of us to leave. Not alive anyway." Dean said as he bent down to get his salt gun out of his beg.

"What's that for?" Joyce asked.

"The shells are filled with rock salt. It's one of the things that'll work against ghosts." Dean said as he loaded the gun.

"How do you know all this?" The woman Laura knew as Pam asked.

"It's what we do where we're from. We're hunters. We fight monsters." Ellen said as she was loading her own gun.

"What do you guys think is gonna happen here?" Sister asked.

"Why don't you ask Emery. He's been getting warnings about this house ever since he agreed to come here." Laura said as she stood up.

Everyone in the room looked at Emery. He in turn looked at everyone with a shocked look on his face.

"How the hell do you know that? I never told anyone about that."

"I can read your mind you moron. I can see every conversation you've ever had, everything you've ever seen and everything you've ever felt so yeah, I know about the warnings, which you failed to mention to everyone else because of your stupid greed."

Laura could feel the anger emanating off of Emery. He started to walk towards her but Dean stood in front of her with a look of anger on his face. Emery stopped dead before he took another step.

"Is that true Emery?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's true. I needed the money so I kept me mouth shut."

"And because of that we're all in trouble." Laura said.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine. The house has been dormant for decades. There's no need to get everyone into a panic." Joyce said as she walked over to the middle of the room to get everyone's attention.

"The house was dormant until you decided to bring a bunch of psychics into it. By bringing them here, especially Annie whose more powerful then anyone here, you've woken something that won't give up until everyone is dead." Laura said as Dean went over to the fire place to get the cast iron pokers and handed them out to everyone he thought could handle themselves.

"What are we supposed to so with these?" Steve asked.

"Ghosts hate iron. Hit them with it and they disappear, temporarily." Dean said as he went back to stand next to Laura. "Can you sense where this thing is?" Dean asked.

"I've been trying to but it feels like it's all over. It feels like it's coming from the house itself."

"Well that's wonderful." Dean said sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Pam asked.

"It means that the only way to stop this thing is to destroy the house but we can't get out of the house to destroy it." Ellen said as she turned to Dean. "We need to put salt lines on every window and door in this room."

"On it." Dean said as he went over to his bag and took out the canisters of salt. Dean handed one of the canisters over to Steve.

"What do I do with this?"

"Put a salt line on every window and doorway. The ghosts won't be able to get in the room with it."

"So what are we supposed to do? Are we all supposed to sleep in this room?" Emery asked.

"We're not gonna be sleeping. What we're gonna be doing is trying to get out of this house before we all end up dead." Dean said as he closed the door to put salt in front of it. He turned to Joyce after he was done. "Do you have any idea where the body of this ghost is buried?"

"No clue. Their bodies were never found."

"Bodies?"

"Yeah, everyone who ever went missing in this house was never found. Even Mrs Rimbauer or her maid's bodies were never found. Why?"

"Cause if we salted and burnt the bones then the ghosts would disappear and move on." Ellen said.

"I don't think that's possible in this case. From what I'm feeling everything that's going on here is all connected to the house. So long as the house is standing people that come into this house will disappear and never be seen again." Laura said as she sat cross legged in the middle of the room.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Dean asked when he saw that she was trying to concentrate.

"I'm gonna try and get the doors to open long enough for all of us to get out of here."

Annie walked over to where Laura was sitting and sat down across from her. Laura looked at her and smiled.

_'Are you gonna help me?' _Annie nodded and took Laura's hands into hers.

"Hang on, where's Joyce?" Steve asked as he looked around the room. Dean looked over at the door and noticed that the salt line was broken.

"Son of a bitch. She must have snuck out of here. Why the fuck would she do that?" Dean asked.

"All the equipment for the study is in the room across the hall. She probably didn't want to miss anything that's going on." Steve said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Everyone needs to stay in here. I'm gonna go and bring her back." Dean said as he went over to the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" Laura said with a shocked look on her face.

"What?"

"You can't go out there." Dean went over to where she was sitting and kneeled next to her.

"Don't worry. The room is right across the hall."

"How about I go with you. She might not come back if it's just you." Steve said.

"I don't think that's a good..." Dean was saying when Laura interrupted him.

"Please, Dean. It would make me feel a lot better if someone went with you."

Dean looked her in the eyes and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Okay. Keep trying to get this house to open up. Me and Steve will go and get Joyce. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe."

"Always." Dean smirked and winked at her.

He got up and him and Steve walked out the door. Ellen closed the door behind them and re-salted the door. Ellen looked over at Laura and saw the worried look on her face.

"Hey, don't do that. You know that he'll be fine. He always is."

"I know, doesn't mean I'll stop worrying." Laura looked over at Annie and smiled. "You ready?"

Annie raised her hand, touched her own forehead, then touched Laura's forehead. Laura smiled cause she knew what Annie meant by it.

_'You ready?'_

Annie nodded. They both closed their eyes, held each other's hands and concentrated on trying to open the house up. All of a sudden bulbs started to explode. Laura could hear people around them scream. She couldn't break her concentration for anything if they wanted to get out of here alive. If Dean, Steve and Joyce walked in right now they would let whatever was out there in.

"What's happening?" Pam asked.

_'They are trying to stop us from letting you all out. They need your energy to stay awake. Without it they will go dormant again.' _Laura thought to all of them so that she wouldn't break her concentration too much.

Laura felt that Dean and the others were coming back. _'Stop. Don't come in.'_

_'Why not? What's happening?' _Laura could feel the worry in his thoughts.

_'Whatever is haunting this place is trying to stop us. If you open the door right now they might come in here. Please be careful out there.'_

She didn't get an answer. _'Dean! Answer me!'_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew right away that it was Dean. She felt the relief run through her.

_'Don't fucking scare me like that. Are you okay?'_

_'I'm fine. Get us the hell out of here, please.'_

_'We're trying.'_

Laura put all her focus on opening the house. She could feel that the spirits were trying anything they could to stop her and Annie from letting them go. All of a sudden everything stopped. Laura and Annie opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"We need to go now. We were able to open it up but I don't know for how long." Laura said as her and Annie stood up.

"Are you kidding? This is what we've been waiting for. This is why we came here. I'm not gonna leave now. Not now that there is actually something going on." Joyce said as she stood in front of the door when everyone tried to leave.

"You listen to me. We are leaving. If we stay any longer, people will die. So you can either move out of the way on your own or you can be forcibly removed." Ellen said as she walked right up to Joyce.

The anger that emanated off of Ellen was enough to make Joyce move out of the way.

"I can see why you were always so scared of her." Laura whispered to Dean.

"No kidding. Come on guys. We need to get out now." Dean said as he swung the door open.

They got to the front door but it wouldn't open.

"What's going on? I thought you two opened the house up?" Emery asked.

"We did. I said that it wouldn't last long. No thanks to miss obsessed over there it's started to wake up again."

"Me? You're blaming this on me?" Joyce said.

"You're damn right I'm blaming this on you. If you hadn't tried to stop us from leaving we would be all outside and safe." Laura went up to the door and put her hands on it. She felt the energy that was on it. "Everyone stand back."

Laura closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Air started to swirl around them.

"What's happening?" Joyce asked.

All of a sudden the doors blew open. Dean was proud of the woman that stood in front of him.

_'You know I can feel that smirk from here.'_

They all got over the shock of the door blowing open and ran out the door.

_'Annie, are you ready?'_

Annie looked at Laura, smiled and nodded. The ground started to shake. Laura knew what was coming. Pebbles started to fall to the ground.

"What's happening?" Dean asked.

"She's making stones fall. She's done it before to our neighbours house when their dog bit her." Sister said as bigger stones started to fall on the house. They all stood there and watch as huge stones went through the roof and the windows. Joyce took a few steps towards the house with a shocked look on her face.

"Why are you doing this? Stop this right now." She yelled. "All my research and equipment is in that house."

"You're alive. Be grateful for that." Laura said as she walked over to where Dean was. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

The house was half destroyed and the stones stopped falling. Annie walked over to her sister and took her hand.

"Let's get out of here." Steve said. They all went over to the cans and left. They got to the college where everyones vehicles were.

"Hey Pam, do you think you could give us a ride to the bus station?" Laura asked. Ellen and Dean looked at Laura and understood that Pam was the one that was glamoured.

"Sure. You just saved us. It's the least I can do." Pam walked over to her car to unlock it. Annie walked over to Laura and gave her a hug.

_'You be good, okay.'_

Annie nodded and walked back over to where her sister was. Everyone was gone. All that was left was Laura and the others. Laura went over to Pam and took her by the hand. Pam looked at her with confusion on her face. Laura closed her eyes and reached deep down. She felt the energy rushed through her. Ellen and Dean watched as the glamour disappeared. Pam was no longer there and Jo stood there in front of them. When Laura was done, Jo opened her eyes and looked over at Ellen.

"Mom?"

Ellen went over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby girl, I'm so glad you're okay."

"What's going on? How am I here?" Jo looked around and saw Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Jo. It's me."

Laura looked at Dean, then over at Jo. She couldn't help but feel left out of the whole exchange.

"Is someone gonna answer me? What the hell is going on?" Jo asked.

"It's a really long story and we'll explain everything when we get back." Ellen said.

"Get back?"

"We're in a different dimension. I promise we'll explain everything but we should get back." Dean said.

Laura walked over to Dean. "We ready to go?"

Jo looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, lets go home."

Both Dean and Ellen put a hand on Laura's shoulders. Ellen wrapped her other arm around Jo tight.

"Hold on tight and don't be scared." Laura closed her eyes and concentrated. Everything around them disappeared. When they landed outside the bunker, Laura felt a wave of nausea hit her and she staggered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I'm gonna go recharge and go to bed." Laura said. She went inside as Dean watched her walk away with a worried look on his face.

"Is she okay?" Ellen asked Dean.

"Yeah. She just needs to recharge. She used a lot of her power over there." Dean said as he helped Ellen with her bag.

"Who is she?" Jo asked.

Dean and Ellen looked at each other then began to explain what was going on.

Meanwhile, Laura was walking towards her room with her head down when she walked into someone.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Laura said.

"It's okay. Hey, you're back." She noticed that it was Sam that she bumped into.

"Yeah, we just got back. I'm sure they're in the library by now. Jo will be happy to see you."

"You guys found her? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's probably a little freaked out but she's fine. How's Jack doing?"

Sam suddenly had a look of worry on his face.

"What?"

"Well, there's a story on that. I'll explain when everyone is together."

"Where is he Sam?" Laura could feel the worry coming off of him.

"He's gone. We were on a hunt when something happened and he left."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'll explain everything later. Are you okay? You look a little green."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a..." Just then a wave of nausea hit her. She covered her mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom. Sam followed and saw her hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm gonna go get Dean." Sam said as he went to leave.

"No, don't. I'm okay. He'll just worry for nothing." Laura said as she flushed the toilet.

"You're not okay. This is the second time you've thrown up."

"It's fine. Please don't make a big deal out of it."

Laura walked out of the bathroom and went to recharge. Sam watched her walk away and couldn't help but think that he should say something to Dean.

Sam walked into the library and saw Ellen and Jo.

"Hey Jo. Welcome back." Sam said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey Sam. It's good to be back."

"Hey Sammy. Have you seen Laura?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she was heading to the roof." Sam said as he turned to get a book off the shelf. He knew that if Dean saw his face he would see that he was worried about something.

"So where's the kid?" Dean asked.

Sam and Castiel looked at each other wondering what they were gonna say to him.

"Sammy, what's going on?"

"He's gone." Castiel answered.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Dean asked with anger in his voice.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_

Sam and Castiel explained that Jack had found a job and that they took him with them. He tried to help but someone had come out of the building just as he was taking the ghoul out and an innocent was killed. He felt so bad that he didn't want to take the risk of hurting anyone else so he left.

"You took him on a hunt? Why didn't you just leave him here and take care of it yourselves?" Dean asked very angrily.

"Cause we couldn't just keep him locked up here forever. For him to be able to prove to us that he can be good we have to give him a chance to do that." Sam said.

"Yeah and look what happened. Someone got killed and now the Devil's son is God knows where. Good job." Dean said as he grabbed his bag and went to walk away. "You two had better find him and fast before someone else gets hurt." Dean walked away, fuming.

"What did he mean by the Devil's son?" Jo asked.

"Lucifer got a human pregnant. She died giving birth to Jack and now we don't know where he is." Castiel explained.

"It's a lot to take in when you haven't been around for a while."

Jo turned to see John stadning in the doorway of the library.

"John?"

"Yeah. They found me when they found Bobby." John said as he sat down at the table.

"Bobby's here too?"

"Yeah and there are even more people we need to find before we can go and get mom." Sam said.

"Wait, mom? As in Mary?" Jo asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah. God's sister gave her back to us but she's in this apocalypse dimension." Jo looked at Sam with a confused look on her face. "It's a world that's the same as this one but the fight with Lucifer and Michael was never stopped."

"Oh. How did she get there?"

"Before Jack was born he was somehow able to open a rift to another world. We wanted to trap Lucifer there but something went wrong and Mary ended up getting pulled in with him and the rift closed behind them." Castiel explained.

"No wonder Dean's on edge. And I'm guessing Jack's the only way you can get back there?" Jo asked.

"No actually. Laura can get there but she can't bring all of us with her. We need them both really. Jack to open the rift again and Laura to guide Jack on how to do that." Sam explained.

"How would she know how to do that?"

Sam looked over at Castiel and John, not sure what he should tell her.

"She is kind of like Jack. She is a Nephilim as well as an elemental. She's been around a lot longer so she knows her own power better then Jack would so she can help him control it." Castiel said.

"Oh. Well, I don't know about you guys but I am beat. Where am I sleeping?"

"Well, there are two beds in my room so you can bunk with me. There are going to be a lot more people coming to stay here so it would just make sense." Ellen said as she stood up.

"Yeah, no problem. Where the kitchen so I can get a glass of water?"

"Yeah, it's this way."

Jo followed Sam until they were just outside the kitchen. Sam continued onto his room and Jo went into the kitchen. She looked around and noticed that Dean was sitting at the table with his back to her drinking a beer.

"Do you have another one of those?"

He turned around when he heard Jo.

"Hey. Yeah, there's more in the fridge."

She went over to the fridge, got a beer and sat down across from Dean.

"How are you holding up?" Dean asked.

"I'm doing great compared to what you guys are going through."

Dean looked at her in confusion.

"Sam and Castiel explained about everything with your mom and what Jack and Laura are."

"Ah, well, it's all very complicated." Dean said then finished off his beer.

"You're telling me. I though what we were going through when me and mom died was complicated."

"That was a piece of cake compared to this." Dean stood up and put his empty bottle in the recycling. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Laura. Do you want me to show you to your room?"

"Yeah. I'm bunking with mom." Jo followed Dean to her mother's room. They were standing outside the door when Jo surprised Dean with a kiss. Dean pushed her away once he was over the shock. "What?"

"I'm sorry Jo but I can't. I'm with Laura."

"You're not serious. She looks like she's still a teenager." Jo said as she took a step back.

"Believe me, she's older then she looks. Listen Jo, what me and her have is real. I do care about you but it can't be as anything more then a friend." Dean turned and walked away.

When Dean got back to his room, Laura was already asleep. He got some clothes together and went for a shower. What Dean didn't realize was that Laura wasn't really asleep. She opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door close. She saw everything that happened with him and Jo and knew that he didn't do anything wrong. Jo on the other hand had better stay the hell away from her for a little while. When Laura heard the water turn off, she closed her eyes. A few minutes later she heard Dean come out of the bathroom. He slowly got into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. She couldn't help but smirk.

The next morning, Laura woke up to more nausea. This time she was able to throw up without waking Dean up. She brushed her teeth and went to get some food. She just couldn't figure out why she was throwing up so much all of a sudden. She was eating a bowl of cereal when she noticed the calendar on the wall. She looked at her watch to figure out what the date was and then looked back at the calendar. She then realized what was going on. She was late.

_'JODI!' _Laura screamed into her head.

A minute or two later, Jodi came running into the kitchen with her gun raised.

"Laura, what's going on? Are you okay?" Jodi said when she noticed that Laura was sitting at the kitchen table with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm late." Laura said as she looked up at Jodi.

"You're late? Late for what?" Laura looked like she was close to tears. "Oh, 'late'. Oh god." Jodi said as she realized what she meant. Jodi put the safety on on her gun and sat down next to Laura. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just realized what the date was and that I should have gotten my period a couple weeks ago. What am I gonna do? He's gonna freak out and leave me."

"Oh honey no he's not. Listen to me. He loves you. I have never seen Dean like this with anyone. There is no way he's gonna leave you."

"You don't know that. What if he's not ready to have kids? You know how he is. Plus do you really think he's gonna let me travel to other dimensions when he finds out?"

"First of all, we should get a home pregnancy test so that you can find out for sure if you are and second you don't need his permission to do anything. You do what you think you can handle. Okay?" Laura nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna get to a pharmacy and get what you need. Just try and relax okay?"

"Yeah. I'll try."

Jodi left her alone. Laura had so many scenarios running through her head that she didn't even notice that Sam was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Sam sat down across from her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off this morning. Did you get sick again?"

"No, Sam, I'm fine. I was just thinking about who to go after next. I have a feeling that I know where Charlie is and if I'm right we need to move fast before something happens to her."

"Okay. I'll go get Dean and we can leave as soon as possible." Sam said as he got up.

"No. I think it should be Claire to come with us. If I'm right about where Charlie is then Dean is really gonna hate being in that world."

"You know he's not gonna let you do that. Plus he'd kill me for letting you."

"No one lets me do anything and leave Dean to me. Go tell Claire to get ready." Laura got up and walked out of the kitchen.

_'Castiel, can you hear me?'_

_'Yes. Is everything okay?'_

_'Yeah. Everything's fine. Can you do me a favour?'_

_'Sure.'_

_'Can you make sure that Dean doesn't wake up for a while?'_

"Why?" Castiel said out loud directly behind her.

"Jesus Castiel. A little warning next time."

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Why do you not want Dean to wake up?"

"Cause I'm going to find someone else with Sam and Claire and I don't want him to stop me."

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Can you please do this for me. I really need to do this."

Castiel looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"Okay but I don't like it."

"Thank you Castiel. And while we're gone can you and Dean find Jack."

"We'll do our best."

Laura went to the library to find Sam and Claire getting ready. Jodi was back from the pharmacy. When she saw Laura walk in, she went over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with Sam and Claire to find Charlie. Why?"

"You know damn well why. Dean is going to be pissed that you left without him, again."

Just then Jo walked in with Ellen.

"Morning. What's going on?" Jo said as she stood next to Laura.

"You want to get as far away from me as you possibly can right now." Laura looked at Jo with so much anger that her eyes started to glow. Jo backed up against the wall behind her.

"Hey, Laura. Relax. What's going on with you?" Ellen asked.

"She knows exactly why I'm pissed." Laura pointed to Jo. "Sam, Claire, let's go."

Laura went to grab her bag before she did anything that was going to get her in trouble. Sam and Claire stood behind her. Just then she could hear Castiel.

_'Laura, if you are going to do anything now is the time. He was already awake and looking for you when I got to the room. Hurry."_

She started concentrating on Sam's thoughts of Charlie. She felt everything start to disappear when Dean walked into the room. When Dean realized what was happening, they vanished before he could even move to stop her.

"What the hell just happened? Where did they just go?" Dean asked as he looked at everyone.

"Me and Jo just walked in here and Laura went off on Jo. Her eyes glowed silver."

Dean knew exactly why she was pissed.

"Damn it. She must have seen what you did."

"How? We were the only ones in the hallway."

"She's a mind reader. She didn't have to physically be there to see it."

"See what?" Bobby asked as he walked in.

"Joanna Beth, you tell me what happened now." Ellen said as she turned to her daughter.

"It was nothing."

"It obviously wasn't nothing if it sent Laura off in a rage." Jodi said.

"Will someone tell me what's going on and where did Laura go off to?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't know that her and Dean were together so I kissed him."

"You did what?" Bobby asked. "Did Laura..."

"She must have cause she just took off with Sam and Claire." Dean said as he ran his hands through his hair. "She got so pissed that her power came through and made her eyes glow."

"Well ain't this just peachy. You had better fix this when she gets back. Do you hear me boy?"

"Yes sir."

"You said Sam and Claire are with her?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded. "Well at lease she didn't take off by herself."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said as he sat down. "Cass, what did she say to you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"She must have talked to you before she left cause you were trying to stop me from coming to find her." Dean said. "Why would you agree to that?"

"She said it was something that she had to do and that me and you should find Jack."

"Seriously?" Castiel nodded. "Well do you have any leads?"

"I believe I do."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Dean, let me come with you. I can help." Jo said.

"No. You've helped enough."

With that Dean and Castiel went to go find Jack.

Meanwhile, Laura, Sam and Claire landed in the middle of a forest. Laura looked around and knew that they were where they needed to be.

"Come on, we have to get out of this place."

"Where are we?" Claire asked as they started walking.

"We're in the Forbidden Forest."

"Are you shitting me?" Sam said.

"What?" Claire asked.

"We're outside Hogwarts." Sam told her.

"You're not serious." Claire said.

"Yep." They walked out of the forest and saw a huge castle. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Great. You brought me to the dorkiest place in the universe."

"Are you kidding? I was hoping we would end up here at some point." Sam said as he looked around. "Something doesn't seem right though."

"No it wouldn't. This seems like it's part of the last book." Laura said.

"Shit."

"What? I never read the books. What's wrong with the last book?"

"There's a huge battle and quite a few people die." Sam said as they continued towards the castle.

Just then, explosions started from the castle. They looked up and saw people running away from it.

"Harry must have just revealed himself in the Great Hall. We have to hurry and find Charlie before something happens to her." Laura said. The three of them took off running in the castle's direction. They had made it over the bridge just in time before a shield surrounded the castle.

"What the hell is that?" Claire asked.

"It's a barrier to keep the Death Eaters out. At least for a little while." Laura said as she saw someone coming towards the bridge. "Sam, look, it's Neville. He must be coming to blow up the bridge."

When Neville saw them he stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's okay. We're here to help." Laura said when she saw that he was scared.

"You're not from around here are you?" Neville asked.

"No. We're from America. We heard about what was going on and thought we could help."

"You lot have magic?" Laura nodded. "Okay then. Head on up to the castle. Everyone's barricading the place."

"Thanks." The three of them headed inside.

"This would be so awesome if it weren't in the middle of an all out war." Sam said.

"I know but it's still pretty awesome anyway." Laura said as she looked around to see if she could spot Charlie.

"You guys are both a couple of nerds you know." Claire said.

"Can you sense her anywhere?" Sam asked.

They went over to the side of the Great Hall so that Laura could concentrate on Charlie's soul.

"She's here." Laura looked around and saw Professor McGonagall was coming towards them.

"Are you three here to help or just stand around?" Professor McGonagall said as she got to where they were.

"We are here to help, we're just looking for a friend of ours while we're at it." Sam said.

Professor McGonagall had to look up to look at Sam.

"Well aren't you a tall one. You're not from around here."

"No, we're not. We're from America. We came over cause we thought we could help and a friend of ours is here too." Laura said as she looked around. Just then Laura spotted some red hair from across the room.

"Sam, look." Laura pointed in the direction that she saw the red hair. "I can't exactly see all that good. Is it her?" Sam let out a giggle and looked in the direction that Laura was pointing. A smile appeared on Sam's face and Laura knew that they had found her. "Okay. I'll take that as a yes. So what do we do now? Sam, you know yourself if I wake her up now she won't leave until the fight is over and she can meet Hermione."

"I'm sorry, wake her up?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Our friend's memory has been wiped and I have a way to bring it back." Laura said as she started walking towards where Charlie was. "Professor, could you help us to get her out of here so I can wake her up?"

"Of course." Professor McGonagall went towards Charlie and Laura and the others went out side the Great Hall to wait for them.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna wake her up. It's the only thing I can do right now. Harry, right now, is learning that he has to die so that Voldemort can be killed. He's gonna go into the forest and sacrifice himself for everyone here, even though it's all for nothing, so yeah, I'm gonna wake Charlie up and we're, no, I'm gonna help them out and the three of you are gonna hide until this is all over."

"Are you kidding me? We're not gonna hide while you're out here risking your life." Sam said.

"Yes you are cause the three of you don't have magic and in a magical war. You can't help. Plus I can't be worrying about the three of you getting hurt while fighting." Laura said as Professor McGonagall and Charlie came out of the Great Hall.

Charlie looked around and saw Laura and the others standing there.

"Professor, what's going on?" Charlie asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you." Laura walked over to her and took her hand. Laura closed her eyes and started to concentrate on Charlie's soul. Wind started to flow around them.

"What's happening?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She's very powerful. She draws her power from the elements." Sam explained.

As quickly as the wind started, it stopped. Charlie opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Charlie, is that you?" Sam asked.

"Sam? What's going on? Where are we?" Charlie asked as she looked around. She turned and saw Professor McGonagall and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Holy crap. Sam, are we where I think we are and how the hell did we get here?"

"It's a really long story and we'll explain everything when we get back home but right now..." Sam was cut off mid sentence when he heard someone throwing up. He turned and saw Laura bent over. "Shit. Are you okay? You did get sick again, didn't you? Laura, there is seriously something wrong with you if you keep getting sick like this."

"Sam, there's nothing wrong."

"That's bull shit and you know it."

"I'm pregnant you moron." Sam looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but I'm about a couple of weeks late. I didn't say anything to Dean and I would really appreciate it if none of you would say anything until I know for sure."

"Of course." Sam went over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm gonna have a little niece or nephew." Sam let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so." Laura smiled when she saw how happy Sam looked at the news. "I don't know if Dean'll be as happy as you are though."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Claire asked.

"I didn't realize what was happening until this morning. Jodi went to get me a home pregnancy test just before we left to come here."

"Hold on, Dean's gonna be a dad? Wait, who are you?" Charlie asked.

"That is another long story that we will gladly tell you later but right now we need to finish this war sa that we can go home." Laura said.

"Wait, war? We're in the last book aren't we?" Charlie asked as she looked around and saw all the damage to the castle.

"Yeah, Harry's already gone to the forbidden forest to meet with Voldemort." Laura said.

"He's what?" They had completely forgotten that Professor McGonagall was standing there with them. "How do you know this?"

"We know all about Harry Potter and the prophecy. 'Neither can survive while the other lives'. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby he accidentally made a Horcrux. A part of Voldemort's soul is in Harry. Voldemort has to kill that part of him so that Voldemort can die otherwise this war will never end." Laura explained.

Laura looked out the window and noticed that the sun was coming up. She knew that Voldemort was on his way back here with what he thinks is a dead Harry Potter.

"Come on, we have to get outside." Laura said.

Laura walked towards the door and the others followed. They walked outside and saw that a whole group of people were walking towards the castle. Laura noticed that Hargid was holding Harry in his arms. She knew that he wasn't dead but to see him like that still hurt. She walked forward with everyone else.

"Laura, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm helping." She walked to the front of the group and began to concentrate. _'Harry, when I give you the signal jump up and fight.'_

_'Okay.'_

Laura closed her eyes and began to concentrate on protecting everyone around her. She could feel the energy around her spread. She surrounded all of the enemies with a barrier so that none of them could attack when Harry jumps up.

_'Now Harry.'_

Harry leaped out of Hagrid's arms and turned to Voldemort with his want at the ready.

"How is this possible? I killed you." Voldemort said as he raised his wand.

"I guess you're not as powerful as you thought."

"You will die. You will all die. ATTACK."

The group behind him started to run forward but they didn't get far before they hit a wall. Voldemort looked over and saw that his allies couldn't go any further.

"What is happening?" Voldemort looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's over Voldemort. Give up now." Harry said.

"Never." He and Harry began their final battle. Neville saw the snake that was always with Voldemort and knew that it had to be killed. He had the sorting hat in his hand and noticed that it has heavier then it should have been. He looked inside and saw that there was something inside. He reached in and pulled out a sword. It was the same sword that Harry had used to kill the basilisk in the chamber of secrets in their second year of school. Neville went after the snake and chopped off it's head. Everyone looked over when they heard someone scream. They noticed that it was Voldemort who had screamed and saw Harry hit him with one last spell and watched Voldemort crumble into dust. Voldemort's followers fled when they saw that he was dead and everyone cheered. Laura opened her eyes and saw everyone celebrating the fact that Voldemort was dead.

"Is that it?" Sam asked as he came up behind Laura.

"Yeah, it's over. We can go home and please don't tell Dean what I said about me possibly being pregnant. I want to be the one to tell him." Sam and the others nodded. "Charlie, are you ready to go home?"

"Frack yeah."

Laura and the others went into the woods so that she could recharge and get back home. When they landed back home Laura threw up again.

"Jesus Christ, Laura, we have to get you to a doctor. Pregnant or not, this is not normal." Sam said as he picked her up and put her in the car.

"Just don't say anything to Dean. I don't want him to worry." Laura said.

"You know he's gonna worry about you regardless if you don't walk in there with us." Claire said.

"Just tell him we went for some food." Laura said as Dam started to car. He drove off leaving Charlie and Claire to deal with Dean.

"Well, this isn't gonna go well." Claire said as she picked up some of the bags that were left on the ground.

"You're telling me." Charlie said as she followed Claire into the bunker.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_

They walked into the bunker and saw Jodi and Bobby sitting at the table. "What's up bitches?"

"Hey Charlie. Welcome back." Bobby said as he got up to give her a hug. "Where's Laura and Sam?"

"They left to go get some food." Claire said as she gave Jodi a hug. Jodi looked at Claire curiously when she noticed Claire and Charlie exchange looks.

"What's going on? Where are Laura and Sam?" Jodi asked.

"We told you where they went."

"No, you told us what they wanted you to tell us, or what she wanted you to tell us. What's really going on? Are going on? Are they okay?"

Charlie and Claire looked at each other and nodded.

"Laura kept throwing up so Sam took her to the hospital. She didn't want us to say anything cause she didn't want Dean to find out and worry about her."

"Find out about what?" Charlie and Claire turned and saw Dean standing in the doorway. "Find out about what?! Where're Laura and Sam?"

"Well, hi Dean, how are you? How does it feel to be alive? Well, I'm glad you asked. It feels awesome." Charlie ranted as if her and Dean were having a conversation.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. It really is great to have you back kiddo." Dean said as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"It's great to be back. Now will someone tell me what the frack is going on and how I am back."

"Bobby, can you fill her in." Dean turned to Jodi and Claire. "We have to have a conversation."

Bobby and Claire left the room and Dean looked at Claire and Jodi with a very angry look on his face.

"Before you go off the handle, you remember that that girl has a mind of her own and she can take care of herself."

"I know she can, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry about her. Tell me what's going on."

"Sam took her to the hospital..." Claire started.

"He what?!" Dean turned to leave but Claire stopped him.

"Listen Dean, she's gonna be fine. She just threw up a couple of times. Sam just took her to get checked out. That's all. I thought you and Castiel were gone looking for Jack?"

"We were. That was about a week and a half ago. We found him. He's in his room." Just then Dean's phone rang. He looked and noticed that it was Sam calling. "Hey, what's going on? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's just a little dehydrated. The doctor just wants to keep her here overnight to be safe. She told me not to call you but I thought you should know. She's asleep now so you should get here and stay with her."

"Thanks man. I'll be right there." Dean hung up the phone and started to walk away.

"Hey, Dean. What's going on?" Jodi asked.

"She's okay. She's just dehydrated and they're keeping her there for the night."

"Okay, well you go be with her."

Dean nodded and left. He got to the hospital and saw Sam standing in the waiting room.

"Where is she?"

"Dean, slow down. She's fine. They just want to keep her here to get rehydrated." Sam explained.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he calmed down.

"She got sick a few times so I decided to take her to get checked out."

"Why didn't you come and get me? You must have known I was back considering it was Baby that you drove. I owe you a punch for that by the way."

"What? Why?"

"I've told you before, you take Baby without me knowing you get punched."

"Whatever. She didn't want you to worry but when the doctor said they wanted to keep her here over night then I didn't care if she didn't want to tell you so I called."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"No there isn't." Sam lied as he started walking towards Laura's room.

"Yes there is. They wouldn't keep her here overnight if she was just dehydrated. Come on, Sammy, spill."

"Dean, I can't. You'll have to ask her." Sam said as they reached Laura's room.

Dean opened the door and saw her laying there. She looked so small and helpless but he knew better then to underestimate her.

"Here's the keys to the Impala and I'll take the other car back to the bunker."

"Thanks, man. Can you let everyone know that she's fine. I think Jodi and Claire were a little worried when I left."

"Sure thing." Sam left and closed the door behind him.

Dean sat down in the chair next to the bed. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault.

"It's not you know. Well partially." Laura opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

"Son of a bitch. Are you okay?" Dean stood up, stood next to the bed and took her hand into his. "Wait, what do you mean partially?"

Laura let out a chuckle and sat up in bed.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you and I don't want you to freak out. You should probably sit back down." Dean nodded, pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. Laura put her hand under the pillow and pulled out what looked like a picture. "This is why I've been getting sick all the time."

She handed the picture over to Dean. He looked down at it but couldn't tell what he was looking at.

"What is this?"

"It's an ultrasound."

Dean's head snapped up when he realized what she was saying.

"Are you...?" Laura nodded. "Am I...?" She nodded again. He looked down at the picture again trying to figure out how this could have happened. Dean thought about it and realized that both times that they had sex he didn't use anything. he couldn't believe that he could be so careless.

"You're freaking out aren't you?" Dean looked up at her and saw that she had a worried look on her face. "I mean it's understandable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, considering the last kid that you had tried to kill you it would be understandable that you would freak out about having a magical kid."

"How do you...? Never mind. Remind me to thank Cass for giving you those books." Dean stated sarcastically.

"It's okay if you're freaking out. I'm freaking out too. I never expected this to happen." Laura said as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Yeah, it is a shock to the system. I never expected this to happen either. Not this soon anyway." Laura looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. "What?"

"You wanted something like this to happen?"

"Of course. Maybe not this soon but yeah. Ever since I met you I've actually pictured a life beyond hunting. I'm guessing Sam knows." Dean said as he laid down next to Laura on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah and Jodi has an idea. She was on her way to get a home pregnancy test when everything happened."

"About that. I am so sorry. She kissed me but I pushed her away..."

"I know everything that happened. I saw everything. I know it wasn't your fault."

"Then why did you leave without me?"

"Cause I was pissed and I wanted to get away. Plus I didn't want you to see that I was hiding something and I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't want you to freak out. You and the others have enough on your plates without me adding more to it."

"You know in all the years I've been doing this I've never heard of a hunter having kids while they were still hunting. Yeah, mom had me and Sammy but she was out until the night she died."

"True, but we don't have to be out to have a family. That just means we have more to fight for and more to come home to."

"And more to lose." Dean looked down at her with a sad look in his eyes. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you and now with this baby on the way we have to do everything we can to keep the two of you safe."

"Believe me, while I'm carrying this baby there is no safer place to be and once the baby's born the bunker will be the safest place for them."

"You're damn right it is. So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Dean said as he lifted the picture to look at it again.

"No, it's still too early yet. My question is, do you want people to know?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone's gonna know by the time we get back there. Do you really think Sam's not gonna tell everyone there?"

"Good point." Laura looked up at Dean as he was looking at the sonogram and saw that he was happy about what he was looking at. "You really want this, don't you?"

"To be honest I never thought I would but now that it's actually happening, yeah I do want this, especially with you." Dean leaned down and kissed her with so much passion that she was thankful she was laying down already. "I love you." Dean said as he pulled away and looked her directly in the eyes. She could feel how much he did love her.

"I love you too."

Dean held her close and they went to sleep.

The next morning, the doctor gave her a clean bill of health and told her to take it easy.

"You do know that we're not gonna be dimension jumping so long as you're pregnant, right?"

"Are you kidding me? What about your mom and the others?" Laura said angrily.

"What matters right now is that you and the baby are safe. We found Jack so you can help him open rifts to other dimensions and me and Sam will take care of the rest."

"Like fuck you are. If you think for one second you're leaving me behind cause I'm pregnant you have another thing coming."

Dean looked over at the passenger seat and saw that she was gone.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered angrily to himself and sped up to get back to the bunker.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_

Laura appeared in front of the bunker. She was so pissed at Dean's comment that she didn't even realize she had teleported to the bunker.

"Crap, he's gonna be pissed." She said to herself. She went into the bunker to find everyone sitting in the library. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Sam stood up when he heard her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam went over and gave her a hug. "Where's Dean?"

"I'm good. Dean's still on his way over here, probably pissed."

"You didn't?" Bobby said.

"Yeah. I didn't even mean to. I just got so pissed that it just happened."

"What did that idjit do now?" Bobby asked.

"Just Dean being his overprotective macho self." Laura looked at everyone in the room and knew that there was no use hiding anything from them. "Seriously, Sam. You really had to tell everyone."

"What? I only told Jodi and Cass overheard and he told everyone."

"Thank you Sam for throwing me under the proverbial bus. I'm sorry, Laura, I didn't know it was to be a secret."

"It wasn't going to be. We wanted to be the ones to tell you guys." Dean said as he came down the stairs. "And thanks for leaving me alone in the car by the way."

"Sorry. I actually didn't even mean to do that. It just happened." Laura said as she wrapped her arms around Dean. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Don't leave us hanging here. What did the doctor say?" Jodi asked as she stood up. Laura turned around in Dean's arms to face everyone.

"She said that I'm fine and that I'm about eight weeks pregnant." Everyone started cheering and clapping when Laura gave them the news.

John went up to Dean and gave him a hug.

"I'm happy for you son and I know your mom would be too." John pulled away from Dean and looked at him proudly. "I never thought I would ever see this day when one of my own kids would have one of their own. You take care of her. She's one of a kind."

"Thanks dad. Believe me, I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe. We are gonna get mom back to you."

John smiled. "I know that." John stepped aside to let Sam give Dean a hug.

"Congrats man."

"Thanks brother."

"You freaking out yet?" Claire asked as she gave Dean a hug.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. To be honest, I was a little shocked at first but I think I'm okay." Dean said.

"You say that now, but believe me when it comes to the due date you're gonna be a complete basket case." Jodi stated. "My husband was unbearable when I reached the last month before my son was born."

"Well there is a solution for that. If he annoys me too much I can always send him to another country." Laura joked.

"What is this, gang up on Dean day?" Dean said as everyone laughed at Laura's comment.

"Well, I don't know about any of you but I'm starving." Laura said and she noticed that everyone was looking at her smiling. "Don't give me that look. I haven't eaten anything since before we left to find Charlie."

"Would you like me to get enough food for everyone?" Castiel offered.

"Yes please, and you know exactly from where."

Castiel nodded and disappeared. Laura turned to find Jack walking towards her.

"Hey Jack. Welcome back." Laura said as she gave him a hug.

"You as well. Am I very Happy for you and Dean."

"Thanks Jack. How are you coming along with your powers?"

"Very well actually. I managed to get a glimpse of the apocalypse world that you all were talking about."

"Seriously? What did you see?" Sam asked.

"Only bits and pieces but I have a bit of good news as well. Your mother is still alive."

Everyone looked over at Jack with shocked looks on their faces.

"You're sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She's in trouble though. Someone over there is keeping her in a cage."

"Well, that's something." Bobby said.

"Do you think we could try opening a rift to another dimension?" Laura asked.

"With your help I think I can."

"That settles it, but not today. Today we rest. I think Laura could use a break." Ellen said.

"I'm okay, really." Laura said as Castiel reappeared.

"I know you are, but it's not only you that you have to think about anymore. You have to keep your strength up for the two of you now." Ellen stated.

"Food is ready in the kitchen." Castiel said. "What did I miss?"

"Mom's alive. Jack saw her." Sam said.

"That's great. When do we leave to get her?" Castiel said as he followed everyone to the kitchen.

"Not today. We still have a long way to go before going to apocalypse world." Dean said as he got a plate of food ready for himself.

"That's right. Today we celebrate. Guys and gals are going to go their separate ways today." Charlie said as she got her laptop out.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Well, I think us girls need a little pampering so I'm looking for the nearest spa and we are going out for the day."

"That is actually a great idea. I could use a really good massage right about now." Jodi said.

"That settles it. I'll make the arrangements and the guys can figure out what to do with themselves." Charlie said as she made the reservations at a spa nearby.

After they were done eating, the girls all went to get ready for their day. The guys stayed back to clean up.

"So what are we gonna do with everyone else gone?" John asked.

"Well, I was looking through some news sites this morning and I found something interesting. Two kids went into an abandoned asylum. One disappeared and the other got away. I was thinking we would check it out." Sam said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea right now? We should probably think about who we're gonna find next." Dean said as he opened a beer.

"Well, the only ones who can figure out where to go next are Laura and Jack. We're down one Nephilim for the day so we may as well go hunting while the girls are gone." Bobby said.

"Bobby's right. We can't just ignore people dying." John said as he put the rest of the dishes away.

"Alright. Me and Sam will go check it out. Cass, you and the kid work on controlling his powers and Bobby, you and dad keep going through library to see if you can't find anything about opening rifts and about other dimensions." Dean said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just gonna be a haunting anyway. We'll be back soon enough." Dean said.

"Back from where?"

Dean turned and saw Laura standing in the doorway.

"Sam found a lead on a hunt so me and him are gonna check it out." Dean said as he walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'll be even better once I get a nice massage." Laura said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Should only be a couple of days." Sam said.

"Okay. You be careful."

"Always." He leaned down, gave her a quick kiss and him and Sam left to go get ready.

"How are you feeling, really?" Bobby asked. "And no lying to me like you just did to him."

"I am okay. I just feel a bit drained."

"Well, it's no wonder. With the amount of times you've used you magic I'm surprised it hasn't hit you sooner." Bobby stated.

"Why would you say that?" Jack asked.

"It's cause this is the most I've ever used my magic. No on knew about me until about ten weeks ago. I rarely used any of my magic so with the amount that I'm using it now, it's taking a lot out of me." Laura explained.

"Will that happened to me?" Jack asked as he looked over to Castiel.

"I don't know. You are one of a kind, Jack. There had never been a Nephilim who was born of an archangel so who's to say that you wouldn't have an unlimited supply of magic." Castiel said.

"The only reason I'm feeling drained is cause I'm pregnant. If I wasn't, I would be getting stronger everyday." Laura stated. Just then, the rest of the girls came into the kitchen to haul Laura out of there to the spa. She turned to Jack before she was pulled away and said. "Starting tomorrow, me and you are gonna start working on finding everyone so that we can help Mary get back home. Okay?"

Jack nodded to her just when Charlie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. She said goodbye to Dean and then went with the others.

"You boys be safe out there. You got a whole family that you both need to get back to." John said.

"We'll do our best. We have plenty of family that need saving too." Sam stated.

"Damn right we do." Bobby said.

"You guys'll keep an eye on Laura will you. What she said before about not meaning to teleport back here has me a little worried that this pregnancy might be messing with her powers a bit." Dean said.

"No problem. She's out with the girls and she'll be back in the bunker soon enough so she's perfectly safe." John said.

Dean nodded and his and Sam left on their hunt.

"I've never seen him like this about one girl." Bobby stated.

"I know. He's grown up a lot since I've been dead." John said.

"He had and he's sacrificed a lot to get to where he is now." Castiel said as he sat down at the library table.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_

Over the next couple of days while the boys were gone on their hunt, Laura worked with Jack on how to control his power. Bobby, John and Jodi kept going through the bunker to find the information they needed. Charlie worked on getting everything digitized and the others went through the rooms to get them organized for when more people are brought back. Everything was going great when all of a sudden Laura felt an ache in her chest. It was so sudden that she lost her balance and had to lean on the table.

"Laura, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine but I don't think Dean is. Something's not right. I can't feel him anymore." Laura said as she sat down in a chair.

"Can't feel who, sweetheart?" Ellen asked.

"Dean. Something went wrong." Laura closed her eyes and concentrated on Sam and felt him. "Sam's okay but I can't seem to get a fix on Dean."

"What's going on?" John asked as him and Bobby walked in with more boxes from storage.

"She can't feel Dean's presence anymore." Jack explained.

"What the hell did that idjit do now?" Bobby asked.

Laura continued to concentrate and she disappeared right before their eyes.

"I really hate it when she does that." Bobby said.

When Laura opened her eyes, she was standing in front of Sam who was kneeling in front of Dean, who was laying on the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell's going on?" Laura asked.

Sam looked up with a shocked look on his face when he saw her standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seriously, you're going to ask me that right now? Why does it look like he's dead?" Laura asked as she kneeled down next to Dean.

"Cause he is." Laura looked at Sam, ready to tell but he cut her off. "Before you go off, it was his idea. I told him that it should be me and that you would be completely pissed if you found out but he jammed the needle in his heart before I could finish what I was saying. How did you find out by the way?"

"I couldn't feel him anymore. What is he trying to do?"

"We got rid of the ghost that was killing everyone but the spirits of the people that he killed were still trapped. he went into the vail to see if one of the spirits could tell him where all the bodies are."

"How long has it been?" Laura asked as she looked down at Dean and couldn't help but worry.

"A few minutes."

"What if a reaper got a hold of him? You know what Billie said would happen if you two die again."

"I know. That's why I wanted it to be me."

"It shouldn't have been either of you. You should have called me before either of you made that kind of a decision." Laura said angrily.

Just then, the EMF reader went quiet. Both Sam and Laura knew what that meant. All the spirits in the house had moved on. Sam took the syringe with the stuff that's supposed to wake him up and shoved it into his heart. They waited for a minute or so but he still wasn't waking up. Laura closed her eyes and concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Trying to figure out if a reaper took him or not."

"You can do that?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna fucking well try."

She concentrating for about a minute when she felt something happen. When she opened her eyes, she was standing behind Dean. She looked and saw Billie standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Billie asked.

Dean turned around and saw Laura standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I could ask you the same fucking question. Are you completely insane and isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"I'm the new Death. After Dean killed Death I was the first reaper to die so I took his place. You still didn't answer my question." Laura looked over at the new Death with so much anger going through her that she could feel her eyes glow. Billie looked at her in shock.

"That's not possible. You shouldn't exist."

"Yeah, I know. A Nephilim shouldn't exist."

"You have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?" Dean asked.

"You'll see."

All of a sudden, Dean shot up and Laura was kneeling next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"Billie happened." Dean said.

"Billie? I thought Cass killed her."

"He did but when that happened she got a promotion. She's the new Death."

"And she let you go?" Sam asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, well, apparently being Death you get a new insight on the way things are supposed to go and we have more work to do apparently."

"You got lucky. What the fuck were you thinking?" Laura said angrily. Dean looked at her and knew that he was in for a world of hurt for what he just did. "You're fucking right you are."

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. There were hundreds of spirits trapped in this house. It was the only thing I could do to help them move on." Dean explained.

"You could have let me do it. You have a kid on the way." Sam said.

"And what, you expect me not to do my job because of it?"

"So you can take this stupid risk, that you didn't have to take, but you expect me to stay in the bunker." Laura said.

"You know that's not what I'm saying. I know that you can take care of yourself and the look on Billie's face when she saw what you were was priceless. Sam you should gave seen it. She looked scared man." Dean turned to Laura and put his hands on either side of her face. "I promise you that I am not gonna stop you from doing what you want to do, I just want you to be careful, for the sake of the baby." Dean said.

"The last thing I want is for anything to happen to this baby." Laura said as she put her hands over her stomach protectively.

"Besides, if you put that much fear in Death's eyes there is no way I'm gonna piss you off ever again." Dean said as he put his arms around her. Laura looked up at him and knew that he meant everything he was saying to her. She felt her anger start to ebb.

"Fine, you're somewhat forgiven but if you ever pull anything like this again it won't be me you have to deal with." Laura said with a smirk on her face.

"Who the hell could be more scary when pissed off then you?" Dean asked.

"Ellen." The look of shock and fear that appeared on Dean's face was priceless.

"Okay. Good point. I really am sorry."

"I know. I just got so scared when I couldn't feel you anymore."

"Again, I'm so sorry. Are you gonna go back on your own or drive back with us." Dean asked.

"I think I should go back on my own. People are gonna be wondering what the hell happened."

"Okay, we'll see you in a day or so." Dean leaned down and kissed her.

Dean backed away and she closed her eyes and disappeared.

"Man, we need to figure out who her father is. You should have seen the look on Billie's face. She was scared."

"You think he was an archangel or something?" Sam asked as they started to gather their things.

"I don't know. If it had been an archangel Pam would have died when she was born but her father must have been someone powerful to put that much fear in Death's eyes."

"We'll figure it out. Let's just get back to the bunker and show everyone that you're not dead."

"Yeah, I'm really gonna pay for that."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Laura appeared outside the bunker and felt her head spin out of control. She went to her knees and held her head with both her hands. She could feel the ground shake under her. She didn't know how long she was there when she felt someones hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Castiel kneeling in front of her. All of a sudden, everything stopped.

"Are you okay? Is Dean...?" Castiel asked.

"I'm fine and Dean's fine. He's an idiot but he's fine. What's wrong?" Laura asked when she saw the worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"I teleported back and got really dizzy and it felt like the ground was shaking." Laura explained.

"It didn't just feeling the ground was shaking. The ground was actually shaking."

Laura looked up at Castiel with a shocked look on her face.

"No, it was in my head. It just felt like it." Laura said with a hint of panic in her voice. "There's no way that I could..." She looked at Castiel and knew that what he was saying was true. "Oh my God."

"It's okay. No one was hurt and nothing was damaged." Castiel said as he helped her up.

"No, it's not okay. Something is going on with my powers and I don't know what it is."

"It's possible that it's the baby that is affecting your powers."

Laura wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just turn off my powers."

"You don't have to but you do have to take it easy. If this baby is anything like when Kelly was pregnant with Jack when this baby will have powers in the womb just like he did."

"How am I supposed to Deal with that?" Laura said as her and Castiel walked towards the bunker.

"You don't have to deal with it alone. You have a whole family that cares about you and you have your cousin Jack to help you control the baby's powers. You are not alone."

"I guess he is my cousin, isn't he. Which would make you my uncle, wouldn't it?" Laura said.

"Yeah, I guess it would." Castiel said as he opened the door to the bunker.

They went inside and saw that everyone was standing there waiting for them.

"What happened out there?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry guys. I got dizzy when I teleported back and my powers got a little out of control."

"Come on, honey. You need some food and some rest." Jodi said.

"What about Dean? Is he okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, he's an idiot but he's fine. They're on their way back now."

Laura explained to the others what had happened with Sam and Dean while she ate.

"Has that idjit lost his ever loving mind?" Bobby ranted.

"Believe me, I laid into him but no he hasn't lost his mind. He knows what he did was stupid, he was just trying to help the spirits that were left in the house."

"So Billie is alive?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. She's the new Death. I don't think she's gonna come anywhere near us. She seemed to get a little scared when she saw what I was." Laura stated.

"I can't understand why. You seem to be just like any other Nephilim, there's no reason why she would have been scared at all."

"She seemed to think that I was something more then a regular Nephilim. I asked her what she meant and she said we'll see and then we were back in the house and Dean was alive."

"I just can't believe that Billie let him go." Castiel said.

"Apparently Dean's more impartant to the whole scheme of things then to her wanting to scatter his cells all over the universe."

"Well that's something." Bobby said. "Anyway, you go and get some rest. You've got to take care of yourself now and that little one you've got growin' inside you."

Laura nodded and went to bed.

"Cass, do you have any idea what would cause Death to be scared?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. I've never heard of Death being afraid of anything."

"Well, that's awesome. Just one more thing we have to do research on." Claire commented.

"What do you mean we? I haven't seen you even pick up a book since we got here, never mind research." Jodi said.

"I help. I've been organizing the weapons." Claire said, offended by the comment.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_

Laura took it easy over the next couple of days, helping Jack to hone his powers and Jack and Castiel helping to control her baby's powers. She was laying down in bed reading a book when Dean walked in. He put his bag down, laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even look up from her book when he started kissing her neck. When she didn't react, Dean stopped to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Are you kidding? You nearly get yourself killed, on purpose might I add and you expect me not to still be mad at you?"

"I thought after a couple of days you would have cooled off." Dean said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I did and I promise you I will never do anything like that again."

Laura looked at him and knew that what he was saying was true.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was when i felt you die? That I couldn't feel you anymore?" Laura was so angry that the furniture in the room started to shake. Dean sat up, looking arounf the room, wondering what was happening. "Sorry."

Laura took a deep breath and everything stopped.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well, it turns out, now that I'm pregnant my powers are stronger when they're combined with the baby's." Laura explained.

"The baby's? You mean to tell me that our baby already has powers."

"Yeah. The baby is just like Jack. I don't know how or why but yeah. It must have something to do with what I actually am."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Do you really think I don't know that I'm something more then a regular Nephilim. I saw the look on Billie's face, same as you."

"Don't worry about it. You are gonna be fine, the baby's gonna be fine and we're gonna find the rest of our family and bring mom home in time to see her grand kid born."

"Hell yeah we are." Laura leaned over and gave Dean a kiss. "But the first thing you need to do is shower. You guys didn't stop at a hotel on your way back did you?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause you smell." Dean smelled himself and looked like he had smelled something that went bad. Laura laughed at the look on his face. "Told you."

"Yeah. I guess I kind of reak. You could join me, you know." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her. When his hand went over her stomach, he felt that her stomach grew. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Are you giving mommy some trouble?"

Laura couldn't help but smile as Dean talked to the baby.

_'I'm very happy, as happy as I can be.'_

"I can see that."

"See what?"

"You were just thinking that you were happy." Laura said.

"No, actually I was thinking that I was the luckiest guy in the world."

_'I like the sound of daddy's voice.'_

"Holy shit." Laura said as she put her hands over her stomach.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby's fine. She likes the sound of your voice."

"Wait, how do you... did you just hear the baby?"

"Yeah, and she loves her daddy."

"It's a girl?" Dean asked as he looked at Laura with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah and I think she's gonna have her daddy wrapped around her little finger."

"You're probably right about that. What father wouldn't do anything for his little girl?" Laura looked away from Dean with a sad look on her face. "Oh god, babe, I'm sorry. I know you grew up without your dad and he's a moron for not being in your life."

"I went my whole life without him and I turned out just fine."

"Believe me, you and out little one will always have me."

"I know. Now you go take a shower and we can get to sleep."

Dean leaned down, kissed her and went to take his shower. When he came back, he got into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you and I love you too little one." Dean said to both Laura and the baby.

_'I love you too daddy.'_

Laura smiled when she heard the baby's thought.

"What?"

"She loves you too and so do I."

They went to sleep happy.

The next morning, Laura woke up and actually didn't feel nauseous. She felt better then she'd felt in a long time. She opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her room. She looked next to her and saw that Dean wasn't there either.

"Where the hell did I teleport myself to this time?" Laura said but the voice that she heard come out of her mouth wasn't her own. She went over to the mirror, saw Dean's dad looking back at her and realized what happened when she heard someone scream. She ran out of the room and down the hall when she saw Claire standing in the hallway looking confused. "Claire?"

Claire looked in Laura's direction and looked at her in confusion.

"Dad?"

"Crap. Dean?"

"No. It's Sam."

"Oh, thank god." Laura said as he walked over to what looked like Claire.

"Thank god? What the hell is happening? I wake up and I'm in Claire's body and you're saying thank god?" Sam said freaking out.

Just then what looked like Jodi walked out into the hallway.

"Okay, I have one thing to say. What idjit decided it was okay to put me in a woman's body?"

"Well, now we know where Bobby is and that it wasn't just us." Laura said.

"Wait, us? If you're not dad then who are you?"

"Laura."

Sam couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, Sam, it's hilarious. I'm in the body of my boyfriend's father. Laugh it up. You're the one in the body of an eighteen year old girl." Sam stopped laughing at that comment.

"Well, this isn't good. If you're in John's body then who the hell is in your overly powered body?" Bobby pointed out.

"Shit." Laura took off running towards her and Dean's room. She opened the door and saw that whoever was in their bodies was still asleep. Laura walked over to the side of the bed where her body was and shook herself awake.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Her eyes opened and saw what was standing there. "Dad? What's up?"

"Oh that's hilarious." Sam said.

Dean sat up and looked over at his own body. He sat straight up and looked down at himself.

"What the fuck is going on and why the hell am I in my girlfriend's body?"

Dean's body started to shift. "What the hell is all the racket for?" Whoever was in Dean's body sat up and looked around. Suddenly everything began to shake. "What's happening?"

"Crap. Dean look at me. You're the one doing this. You need to calm down."

"Laura?"

"Yeah and we all need you to calm down before you bring the entire building down."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Do you feel that shaking?" Dean nodded. "That's you doing that. Well, my body is doing it but it's going on what you're feeling. You're freaking out and it's making my powers go haywire so you need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? I am in your body, god knows how the fuck that happened and you want me to calm down. Are you kidding?"

Just then the room shook even harder.

"Crap. Dean, you really need to calm down or you're going to bring the whole building down on our heads."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly the shaking stopped.

"Okay. Now we need to gather everyone and see how bad this problem actually is."

"First thing I want to know is who is in my body?" Dean asked.

"It's Jo."

"Of course it is." Laura said under her breath. Suddenly Dean put his hand over Laura's mouth and ran to the bathroom. "Oh, man, I don't miss that?"

They started hearing people freaking out coming from somewhere in the bunker.

"I guess everyone else is up. Bobby in here by the way." Bobby commented. They walked into the library and found that everyone else was there.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we all in different bodies?" Asked the person who was in Castiel's body to Dean.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"They think I did this." Laura said.

"I'm guessing that all of us got swapped, not just some of us? This is Charlie by the way." The person in Castiel's body said.

"Okay. First thing we have to do is figure out who is in who." Sam said.

They all sat at the table in the library, took out a note pad and wrote down who was in who.

"So what are we thinking, spell?" Asked Claire, who was in Bobby's body.

"It's possible. It's happened to Sam before but to work a spell of this size takes a really powerful witch." Dean said.

In front of them, everything on the table started to float. Laura looked over at Dean.

"Don't look at me."

Laura looked around and saw that Jack's eyes were glowing.

"Jodi, you need to relax. You're eyes are glowing and you're the one making everything float."

"Well, this is just great." Charlie said. "There are three of us in the bodies of angels, two of which have unpredictable powers, and we have no idea how this could have happened."

"Well, I'm glad somebody thinks this is funny." Dean said.

"No one's laughing, Dean." Helen, who was in Sam's body, pointed out.

"Dean, what are you hearing exactly?" Laura asked.

"It sounds like someone's giggling. It's faint but I can hear it."

"It's the baby, Dean. She's the one that's giggling." Laura said.

"The baby? You can here the baby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it started last night and I'm praying that I'm wrong but I think the baby had something to do with what's going on here." Laura said.

"The baby? How the hell are we supposed to get the baby to change every one back to normal?" Jo asked.

"How the hell should we know? It's not like this had ever happened to anyone before." Bobby pointed out.

Laura stood up and started pacing.

"This is all my fault. I never should have come out of hiding. I know I promise I wouldn't keep hiding if something happened to Castiel but look what's happening. Because I came out of hiding everything has gone to shit."

All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker and wind started to blow.

"Now what?" John, who was in Charlie's body, asked.

One by one, everyone started to fall to the ground. She didn't know how long she'd been out but Laura woke up, she was back in her own body and everyone else was still out.

_'I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make every one mad. I thought it would be funny.'_

"It's okay baby, mommy's not mad but you can't be using your powers like that." She looked around at everyone and thought to herself that they would all be better off without her. "What do you think, baby, should we go on a little trip, just you and me?"

_'What about daddy?'_

She looked over at Dean and couldn't help but feel bad about what she thought about doing.

"Laura, is that you?" She turned and saw Jack getting up.

"Yeah, it's me. I guess everyone is back to normal." Laura said as she put her hands over her stomach protectively.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her.

"No, I'm not okay. None of what happened is okay. I know it's not the baby's fault. She doesn't know any better but what about everyone else? How calm are they gonna be when they wake up?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. They are you family and they love you."

"I love them too but they barely know me. They don't know what I am. I don't even know what I am. I just can't be here right now. I can't take the chance of hurting any one of you." She went to walk away but Jack stopped her.

"You can't just leave. Dean loves you. He'll be miserable if you leave now."

"But he'll be safe. Everyone here will be safe." She pulled away from Jack and disappeared.

Jack looked around, worried about what he was going to say when they woke up. He went over to Castiel and woke him up.

"Jack, what's happening?"

"Everything is back to the way it was." Jack said with a worried look on his face.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Castiel asked as he stood up.

"It's Laura. She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Jack turned and saw Dean sitting up. Jack just stood there scared out of his mind. "Kid, answer me. Where is Laura?"

"She woke up before anyone else. She was worried that something would happen to any of you if she stayed here. I tried to stop her but she just vanished."

Dean stood up and took off running towards his room to see if Jack was right and she took off or if she just went to their room to be alone. He threw the door open and saw that some of the drawers were open. He went over and the clothes were gone but everything else was still there.

"Dean, what's going on?" He turned and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

"She's gone." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm sure she just went to get some food."

"No, man. She took some of her clothes and her tablet's gone."

"Why would she leave?"

"I don't know man. After what just happened I can take a guess."

"And you'd probably guess right." They both turned and saw Bobby standing there. "She'd always been afraid of her power and what she could do, That's why she was always in hiding. She wasn't just scared of what people would if they found her, she was always scared of what she could do to everyone else if she lost control."

"We've gotta find her. It's not safe for her or the baby out there alone." Dean stood up and went to leave his room but Bobby stopped him. "Get out of my way, Bobby."

"So that you can what? If she don't wanna be found there's no way you're gonna find her."

"Bobby's right. We just have to hope that she calms down and comes back on her own." Sam said.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled as he turned and kicked the dresser. "What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"What we always do." Sam said.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_

A few weeks later, there still wasn't any word as to where Laura disappeared to. And to top it all off, they had lost Jack. Sam and Dean took him on a hunt cause they had gotten a lead as to how they could get to the dimension where their mom was. Something went wrong, Sam and Dead ended up in a world with god know what in it and Jack ended up god knows where. Sam and Dean were lucky enough to make it back alive thanks to Jodi, Claire, Alex and Donna.

Dean was always on edge. He walked around the bunker pissed off all the time, snapping at everyone who tried to talk to him.

Lately they had been trying to find any sign of Asmodeus to try to get rid of him. Sam had finally found something.

"Hey, Dean."

"What?"

"I think I've got something on Asmodeus. Signs are all over the place in Iowa."

"Well then we should get out there. It would be nice to have something good happen for a change."

"Do you guys need any help?" John asked.

"No, Cass is gonna come with us. You lot need to be here just in case..." Dean stopped mid sentence. John knew exactly what, or rather who, he was talking about.

"Okay. You guys be safe."

"Always." Sam said.

The boys got ready and left to find the third yellow eyed demon they'd come face to face with.

"Well, at least we get a little break from crank ass." Claire noted.

"Can you blame him? His girlfriend and his kid are gone and we have no idea where she is." Charlie said.

Meanwhile, Laura appeared in what looked like Los Angeles. She was standing in the middle of the road in front of a house that she recognized right away. She was so distracted that she didn't see the car coming. At the last second, someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Are you insane? You could have been killed."

Laura looked up and saw that it was Vince standing in front of her.

"Sorry. I got lost and I didn't see the car coming." She looked around, stunned. Suddenly she felt nauseous. She turned and threw up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit of morning sickness."

"Oh. Well, come on, you need to eat something. I'm heading to a barbecue."

"I couldn't possibly impose. Just point me in the direction..."

"No, I'm not leaving you go off on your own, especially a pregnant girl. What's your name?"

"Laura."

"Well, I'm Vince. Come on, let's get something to eat."

Laura nodded and followed Vince up the driveway. When they got to the back yard everyone looked over at them. Laura looked around and instantly saw who she was there for.

"Who's this?" Dominic asked.

"My name is Laura. I kind of got lost and Vince saved me and my baby from being road kill."

"Well, holy crap." Letty said. "How old are you?"

Laura let out a chuckle. "I'm thirty. I know I don't look it but yeah."

"Well, Jesse, go get another chair."

They all sat down, said grace and started eating.

"So, where were you headed?" Mia asked.

"Nowhere in particular. Just kind of on vacation, before the baby comes."

Suddenly everthing started to shake. Laura put her hand on her stomach.

_'It's not me mommy.'_

"It's okay. It's just an earthquake." Brian told her but Laura couldn't bring herself to tell them that it was no earthquake. The power she was feeling was for from an earthquake. She had to get Jesse alone so that she could wake Ash up and get the hell out of there before any of them got hurt because she was there. The shaking stopped but it was only a matter of time before what it was out there would find her.

"Well, I want to thank you guys for the food but I have to get going. Maybe one of you could drive me to my hotel, my car is there."

"I'll take her." Thankfully it was Jesse that spoke up.

"Thank you."

Laura and Jesse took off in his car and she was thankful to get away from everyone there to keep them safe.

"Jesse, could you pull over for minute. I'm feeling a little nauseous."

Jesse pulled over and Laura got out of the car. Jesse got out to see if she was doing okay. Laura took hold of his hand and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the part of Jesse that was Ash's soul. A few seconds later, Jesse fell to the ground. Laura kneeled down and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked up at Laura, confused.

"What's happening? Where am I?"

"Ash?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Laura. I'm here to take you home. Sam, Dean and especially Ellen and Jo will be happy to see you."

"What do you mean, take me home? Where am I?"

"We're in a different dimension and I'm here to take you home. A demon named Asmodeus ransacked heaven and scattered some of the souls up there and you were one of them, so take my hand and hold on tight."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on getting back to the bunker but before anything could happen, her and Ash were knocked to the ground. They looked up and saw a few people standing over them.

"You're a hard one to find missy. Asmodeus will be pleased when we take you to him."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. The only place I'm going is back home." Laura got up and a burst of energy blasted from her body. The force was so strong that it knocked her back. Ash went over to her and helped her up.

"What the sam hell was that?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was my baby. Come on, we have to hurry before they wake up." She closed hey eyes and concentrated on getting home. She felt everything vanish but not before she felt a sharp pain in her leg. When they landed they were outside the wards of the bunker. She fell to her knees and saw a knife sticking out of her tight. "Well, that's not good. The other are inside this building. You go one and..."

Her sentence was cut off when she passed out.

"Well, shit." He turned and ran inside. He opened the door and saw a few people down below him. "Ola mi amigos."

Ellen looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ash?"

"Ellen? Holy shit. She said you'd be here but I couldn't believe it."

"She? She who?"

"I don't know. She said her name was Laura. She brought me back here. We were attacked by demons and one of them stabbed her in the leg. She's outside passed out on the ground. I didn't want to move her too much cause of the knife."

"JOHN! BOBBY! GET YOU ASSES OUT HERE NOW! Ash show me where she is."

Ellen was about half way up the stairs when John and Bobby came running into the room.

"What in sam hell is all the racket about?"

"Come one you two, give me a hand." Ellen said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"It's Laura." That was all she had to say to get the two men running up the stairs.

"Well that explains how the hell Ash is here." Bobby noted when he saw Ash out in front of them.

"She's over here." Ash said when they got outside. They ran over and saw Laura on the ground unconscious with a knife sticking out of her thigh.

"Holy crap, Ash. What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as they reached her.

"Demons. They attacked and just as we were disappearing one of the suckers threw a knife at us."

Ellen kneeled down next to her and checked to see if she still had a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief.

"She's still alive. John, pick her up and get her to the infirmary."

"We should call the boys and let them know she's back." Bobby suggested.

"They're on their way back anyway, there's no point in making them worry. She's alive and back, that's all that matters." John said as they were walking towards the bunker.

They were walking down the stairs when Jodi walked in and saw who John was carrying.

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"She's alive but she lost a lot of blood. Can you help me patch her up?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, of course."

They got Laura to the infirmary and put her down on one of the beds. Ellen grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting her pants around the knife, careful not to hit it.

"What happened to her?" Jodi asked.

"It was a demon attack. Her and Ash were on their way back here when they got attacked."

"Ash? Who's Ash?"

"That would be me." Jodi turned to see who was talking. "She found me in another dimension and brought me back. About that, can someone please explain to me who she is and what the fuck is going on?"

"Me and Jodi can handle this so you guys can go back to the library and explain everything that's happening to Ash." Ellen suggested.

"Right, come one Ash. We'll get you a beer and let you in on all the crazy." Bobby said as him and John guided Ash out of the infirmary.

A few hours later, Ash was caught up on everything and Laura was patched up but still unconscious.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Ellen turned to see bobby standing in the doorway.

"We don't know. She lost a lot of blood from the stab wound. She may just be really exhausted." Ellen explained.

"It's getting really late. You must be tired. I could sit with her." Bobby said as he walked over to where Laura was laying unconscious.

"Thanks Bobby. Please come find me when she wakes up."

"Of course."

Ellen left the infirmary and Bobby took her place in the chair next to her bed. He took her hand into his.

"Please be okay. You're like a daughter to me. I've never had any kids of my own. You and the boys are the family that I chose and I'll be damned if I lose anyone of you."

It was now three in the morning and everything seemed quiet when Sam and Dean walked into the bunker with someone that Asmodeus was keeping prisoner, not knowing that anything had happened. Charlie was sitting at the table in the library, working on her laptop.

"What are you still doing up?" Dean asked.

"Just trying to get everything in here catalogued. I'm glad I have some help now."

"Help? Who here knows more about computers then you do?" Sam asked.

"Ola mi amigos." Both Sam and Dean turned to see Ash standing there with a beer.

"Ash? How the hell did you get..." Dean stopped mid sentence knowing exactly how Ash got there. "Where is she?"

Charlie and Ash looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"When she found me, we were attacked by demons. She was able to get us back here but she was stabbed in the process. Ellen patched her up as well as she could but she still hasn't woken up yet."

"Where is she?" Dean asked again. He put his bag down on the table and turned away from the others.

"She's in the infirmary. Bobby was with her for a while. Jodi's with her now. Who's that?"

"This is Gabriel. We thought he died a long time ago but it turned out that Asmodeus was keeping him locked up."

Dean left the room and headed for the infirmary. Sam followed behind him with Gabriel.

"Dean, wait."

"What?" Dean stopped and turned to his brother.

"Dean, I know your'e still mad at her for leaving but going in there pissed off is not gonna help anything."

"Mad? You're damn right I'm still mad. I am pissed off. She left! She's pregnant and she left! She's been gone for a month and a half with no word or no indication that she was even still alive."

"How could you not think she was still alive? If she's anything like Jack then there's nothing that can kill her that we know of. You're just pissed because she left you behind."

"Then why is she still unconscious? Why is it that she can sleep? She's not like the kid. Yeah, she's got more power then we're ever seen, other then Chuck, but she's not like Jack."

"I don't know. All I know is that she's back, alive and safe. She'll wake up eventually. We just have to give her some time."

"I still need to see her for myself." Dean said, walking away from Sam.

He was standing outside the door of the infirmary and could hear someone talking. He opened the door slightly and saw her laying there. Jodi was sitting on the chair next to her bed, holding her hand and talking to her while she slept.

"I'm glad you're back. Everyone's been worried about you and the baby. Especially Dean. He's been on edge and pissed. I don't blame him for being pissed. You took off without even a goodbye but I understood why you did."

Dean stood there and listened to Jodi talking to her. He was glad Laura was back but for some reason, he couldn't let go of the anger that he'd been feeling for the last month and a half.

"Dean? Sam? You're back?" Dean looked up and saw Jodi standing there looking at him. "Who's that?"

"Yeah. We just got back. This is the archangel Gabriel. Asmodeus was keeping him prisoner. How is she doing?" Dean asked as he walked into the room.

"She's beed resting but she should have woken up by now." Jodi said, looking down at her with a worried expression on his face.

Dean walked over to where they were and noticed something on Laura's wrist. He saw that it was a bracelet with enochian symbols on it.

"I think I know why she's not awake yet." Dean stepped over to the side of the bed and lifted her hand. "Bobby and Cass made this for her so that her powers would be suppressed and she wouldn't have to worry about hurting any one. So that if she ever came back she wouldn't feel the need to leave again. Bobby must have put it on her while he was sitting with her. It's stopping her powers from healing her." Dean explained while Sam laid Gabriel in one of the other beds.

"Can't we take it off of her so she can heal?" Jodi asked as they both sat down in chairs on each side of the bed.

Dean looked at her and noticed that the color of Laura's skin was off and her breathing was uneven. He also noticed that her stomach was bigger then the last time he saw her. He put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. he let out a sigh of relief when he felt that kick.

"Dean?" Dean looked up and saw Jodi looking at him.

"What?"

"The bracelet."

"Yeah." Dean unhooked the bracelet from her wrist. Suddenly there was a glow surrounding her. "Holy crap."

A few minutes later the glowing stopped. The color of her skin looked normal again and her breathing evened out as if she was just sleeping.

"She should wake up soon." Dean said as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jodi asked.

"I'm gonna go and shower. You stay with her."

"Don't you want to be here when she wakes up?"

Dean didn't stop. He walked past Sam who was standing at the end of Laura's bed.

"Dean, wait." Sam called out but he just kept walking.

"He's still angry with her, isn't he?" Jodi asked.

"Yeah, he is." Sam and Jodi looked over at Laura when they heard her answer Jodi's question. "How long have I been out?"

"Half a day." Jodi answered.

Sam sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked her with a sad look on his face. Laura didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

"You don't have to say it. I know you guys are mad that I left but I was..." Sam cut her off.

"I know you were trying to keep us safe but you didn't have to do that. We were worried sick about you and the baby."

"You don't have to worry about losing control." Jodi handed her the bracelet she was holding. "Bobby and Castiel made this for you after you left. It suppresses your power."

She put the bracelet on and could feel her power ebbing.

"It's working. I can feel it. Listen, Sam, I know what I did was stupid but I couldn't risk my power or the baby's power, hurt any of you. Look what the baby did to all of us because she thought it was funny."

"No one hurt but you're back now and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure I should stay? By the way Dean just walked out of here I'm not exactly sure he wants me around." Laura said as she sat up.

"Ignore him. He'll pull his head out of his ass eventually." Jodi said as she stood up to get Laura a glass of water. "Besides, we still have the rest of our family to save."

Laura looked over at Sam. He nodded and smiled at her.

"That's what I was doing while I was away. We will need to find your mom too, Sam. Don't worry Jodi. I'm gonna stay." Laura said as she reached over and took the glass of water from Jodi.

"Good girl. Pregnant or not, you were gonna get an ass whopping if you even thought of leaving again." They looked over and saw Ellen standing in the doorway. She walked over to them and took a look at Laura. "Well you look a lot better."

"My leg still hurts a little but but other then that I'm okay."

"Where's Dean?" Ellen asked Sam. He looked over at Laura and Jodi with a a worried look on his face. "Please do not tell me that he's still pissed at her."

"Ellen, it's okay. He has a right to be pissed."

Ellen turned around and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall until she reached Dean's room. She banged on the door until Dean opened the door.

"Ellen, I'm tired and I don't really feel like talking." Dean said.

"Well, tough. That girl is in the infirmary, pregnant and awake and you're what, sulking because she was gone for a month and a half."

"She made her choice. She chose to leave without a word."

"You sound like a whiney brat. She was terrified of what could happen if she lost control. I seem to recall that that is all you Winchester men do is sacrifice their happiness to protect everyone else."

"It's not the same thing." Dean said as he sat down on his bed.

"It is exactly the same. From what everyone here has told me, you boys have taken off on each other to keep the other safe so many times they've lost count."

"Ellen."

"Don't, Ellen, me. You were in her body for what, less then a day? How did that feel?"

"I've never felt anything like it."

"Well, imagine feeling that kind of power everyday of your life and not knowing one day to the next id you were gonna lose control."

Dean looked at Ellen and felt the anger he'd been feeling for the last month and a half start to ebb. He had never even thought about what her power felt like when he was her.

"I'm gonna take to the doctor's in a few hours and by the time we get back you had better have pulled your head out of your ass." Ellen left, slamming the door behind her.

Dean ran his hand through his hair in frustration. At this point he had no idea what he was gonna do. Ellen was right. Him and Sam have sacrificed a lot to protect each other and if he could go back he would make the exact same choices he had made then. He knew he needed to talk to her, he just didn't want to take the chance of saying something that would make her leave again. He did love her, he never stopped.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

After Ellen left the room, Jodi decided she would go to bed and get some sleep and Sam stayed with her.

"Who's that over there?" Laura asked when she noticed someone laying in one of the other beds.

"It's Gabriel." Laura looked at Sam with a shocked look on her face. "Yeah. We were shocked to find him too."

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Are you kidding me? No one can kill the trickster." Sam and Laura turned and saw Gabriel sitting up.

"With what's been going on lately, I'm not really all that shocked." Laura said as she laid back in the bed.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

Sam and Laura explained to Gabriel everything that happened since Sam and Dean found Laura.

"We still can't figure out how the hell Asmodeus was able to get into heaven in the first place." Sam pondered.

"I think I can answer that." Sam and Laura looked over at Gabriel, waiting for him to answer.

"Our silence is your cue to answer." Laura said.

"Sorry. Zoned out a little bit. The reason Asmodeus was able to get into heaven is because he's been feeding off my grace since he captured me. With enough of my juice in him he could definitely swing it."

"Wow, that sounded vaguely dirty." Sam pointed out. Laura let out a chuckle. "Well that does explain a lot."

Just then, Ellen walked in looking really pissed off.

"Ellen, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Your brother is a pain in the ass is what's up. If that boy doesn't smarten up I'm gonna whop his ass to high heaven."

"I don't blame him for being angry. How long was I gone?" Laura asked.

"About a month and a half."

"Well, now that you're back, I am taking you to the hospital." Ellen said. Laura was about to argue when Ellen cut her off. "I don't want to hear any arguing. We are going to get you and that baby checked out."

Laura nodded. "I'm gonna go shower before we go." Laura got up and left.

Sam looked at Ellen with a worried look on his face.

"Does she seem a little off to you?" Sam asked.

"Her hormones are all over the place right now. Not to mention, she's probably worried that Dean doesn't love her anymore."

"Wow, did Deano actually find himself a little piece of heaven?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Laura walked down the hallway towards Dean's room. She wasn't sure if he was asleep but she needed some of her clothes. She got to his room and stood outside the door. It was quiet. She slowly opened the door and saw that Dean was asleep. She quietly walked into the room, got some clothes and went into the bathroom. When she was done with her shower, she got dressed and put the bracelet that Bobby and Castiel made for her back on. As soon as she hooked the clasp she could feel her magic ebbing. She no longer felt like she was gonna explode at any second.

"Hey." Laura was so distracted that she hadn't noticed Dean standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Laura looked down at the floor. She didn't want to see the anger and hate that she knew would be all over his face. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just needed to get cleaned up before going to the hospital with Ellen and my stuff is still in your room."

"It's okay. I wasn't really asleep anyway. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A little sore but we're fine."

"Laura..."

"Before you say anything, I know it was stupid of me to take off like that. I know you're pissed and you probably hate me right now but you have no idea what it's like having a time bomb waiting to go off inside you." She turned away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Hate you? What makes you think I would hate you?"

"By the way you walked out of the infirmary. I was awake when you walked out the door."

"I'm sorry about that. I was still really pissed off and I didn't want to say anything that I would regret saying and that would make you leave again." Laura turned and looked up at him. Dean saw the tears falling from her eyes. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. When you left I didn't understand why you would but I know why you did it. I know you wanted to keep us safe. That's why I had Bobby and Cass make you that bracelet in the hopes that you would come back."

"Well it works. I've never felt this relaxed. I don't feel like I could lose control." Laura looked up at him and asked. "Are we okay?"

Dean pulled away from her and looked away. "I don't know. I do love you. God knows I love you but how do I know that you wouldn't take off again. Do you have any idea how worried I was? How hurt I was?" Dean turned to her and she saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"I missed you everyday that I was gone. I thought about coming back a million times over but I couldn't risk me or the baby hurting any of you." Laura walked past Dean, into his room and sat down in the chair. "It wasn't my power that switched us up that day. It was the baby's because she thought it would be funny. Can you imagine what the baby would do if she was mad?"

Dean went over and kneeled down in front of her. "I get it, I really do but you could have trusted that we could help you. That we would have found a way and we did."

"I know that and I swear to you I will never leave like that again and I will make it up to you everyday."

Dean stood up, bent down, lifted her off the chair and sat down with her in his lap. He held her close, put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Are you sure the baby's okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go with Ellen to the hospital to make sure. Do you want to come with?"

"You go with Ellen, I have something I need to finish up."

"Okay. I just have one more question. Is this still our room?"

Dean looked her in the eyes, put a hand on her cheek and pulled her to him. He kissed her full on the lips. "Of course this is still out room. I love you and I've told you before that I ain't letting you go if I can help it."

"I love you too and I'm not going nowhere if I can help it."

"Good. Now go find Ellen, get yourself and our little one checked out cause when you get back I have a surprise for you." Laura looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "What?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well, it's not exactly for you per say."

"What is it?"

Dean out his hand to the back of Laura's neck and kissed her. "You'll see when you get back." She pouted and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. He didn't think he could ever let her go. When they pulled away from each other they were breathing heavily.

"You can't hear what I'm thinking, can you?" Dean asked. Laura closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes with a shocked look on her face, which made Dean chuckle. "I guess not. I was just thinking that I am so glad to have you home again."

Laura lowered her head and covered her face with her hand. "I'm sorry. I think the hormones are kicking in. "Dean raised his hand to her face and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Okay, I need to wash my face and then head to the hospital."

Laura stood up and went to the bathroom. She came out, gave Dean a quick kiss then walked out the door. He let out a sigh of relief. Relief that she was home and that her and the baby were safe.

About an hour later, Ellen and Laura were sitting in the doctors office, waiting for the doctor to come in and do the ultrasound.

"How are you feeling?" Ellen asked.

"I feel relaxed and starving." Laura looked over at Ellen. "Well, let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"I may not be able to hear what you're thinking right now but just by the look on your face I know you have something that you need to get off your chest."

"You're damn right I do. What the fuck were you thinking, going off like that on your own? Do you have any idea how worried everyone was?"

"Ellen, I didn't feel like I had a choice. It was too dangerous for me to be around anyone with my powers being as unpredictable as they were."

"I get it but you didn't even explain to us what you were doing..."

"Cause I knew if I told any of you what I was doing you would have tried to talk me out of it, especially Dean. I feel like shit for hurting Dean the way I did, but I wanted to keep everyone safe."

"God, you're no different then any of us. Stubborn, pigheaded and full of crap. You didn't have to do anything. You could have trusted that we would have found a way to help you control your power."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Just then the doctor came through the door.

"Hey, it's been a while since you've been to see me. Are you taking care of yourself and that baby?"

"Well the morning sickness seems to have slowed down."

"That's good. Now lay back and lift you shirt to above your stomach." Laura did as the doctor asked and she put the ultrasound jelly on her stomach. As soon as the doctor put the wand to her stomach, she could hear the heartbeat.

"Oh, wow." Laura wiped a tear off her face. She looked at Ellen and saw that she was smiling.

"That is a beautiful sound." Ellen looks over at the doctor and sees that she had a look of confusion on her face. "What is it doc? Is there something wrong?"

"Have you had any other doctor give you another ultra sound?" The doctor asked.

"No. Not since I saw you. Why? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Laura asked as she started to panic.

"Everything is just perfect. Everything is coming along as it should."

"Really? Are you sure? Cause it seems to me that my stomach is a bit bigger then it should be at this point."

"Well, there is a reason for that. Now this may come as a shock." The doctor turned the screen towards the two ladies. "HEre's the head, the arms and legs." She pointed in one area of the sonogram. "And over here is another head, another set of arms and legs."

Laura and Ellen looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"So you're telling me that there are... that it's..." Laura stuttered.

"You're having twins."

"Holy crap." Laura whispered under her breath. Ellen put her am around Laura's shoulders. Laura's hands started to shake and she started to hyperventilate.

"You're okay. Breathe. Deep breaths." The doctor instructed. Laura started to calm down and her breathing evened out. "Okay. Now I'm gonna go get you some samples of prenatal vitamins and write you a prescription for some more."

The doctor printed out a picture of the sonogram then left the room.

"What am I gonna do?" Laura looked at Ellen with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"About Dean. One kid was one thing. Yeah, he's fine with having one kid but two. What's he gonna do when he finds out that it's two kids?"

"He's gonna be fine. He may be upset with you right now but he loves you."

The doctor came in with the prenatal samples and the prescription. "Here's the date for your next appointment. It's more important then ever now that you take care of yourself."

The doctor left the room and Laura and Ellen got ready to leave.

"It's gonna be fine. We're gonna go back to the bunker, let Dean know what's going on and have ourselves a little celebration. Okay?" Laura nodded and they left the hospital.

The whole way back to the bunker, Laura thought about how she was gonna tell Dean that they were having twins. They stopped at a restaurant and got enough food to feed everyone in the bunker. Laura also got Dean a whole pie thinking maybe he would be more inclined to accept what Laura had to tell him. They got back to the bunker and Laura helped Ellen get everything inside. They were in the kitchen, laying everything out on the table when john walked in.

"Oh, hey. When did you two get back?" John asked, looking at the food that was on the table. "And what's the occasion."

"Well, we're celebrating the fact that Laura's home." Ellen explained.

"And I have some news. I have to talk to Dean, do you have any idea where he is?" Laura asked.

"He's around here some where." John walked over to Laura and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're home. You had us all worried."

"I know and I'm really sorry about that. I was just trying to keep you all safe."

"We know that but next time let us help you instead of running away. You're like the daughter I never had and I would do anything to help you."

Laura felt tears fall from her eyes. "Stop it, you're making me cry."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm not usually like this. These hormones are a real pain in the ass." Both Ellen and John laughed.

Just then, Dean walked into the kitchen and saw that Laura and Ellen were back. He walked up behind Laura and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey. How did it go with the doctor?" Dean asked and kissed Laura's cheek. Laura looked over at Ellen with a worried look on her face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No." Laura turned towards Dean. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Dean looked at Ellen but she wouldn't look him in the eye. "Okay, somebody better tell me what's going on now." Dean was starting to get annoyed and he looked over at John.

"Don't look at me, I don't have any idea what's going on." John said as he put his hands up in defence.

"Okay, Dean look at me." Dean looked over at Laura. "Everything is fine. I just have some news. The doctor did an ultrasound and found something." Laura went to her purse and pulled out the sonogram and handed it to Dean.

"What am I looking at?" He looked down at the picture in confusion. Laura took the picture from him.

"Here," Laura pointed to one spot on the picture, "is a head and the arms and legs. And over hear," she pointed to another spot on the picture, "is another head and arms and legs."

She looked up at him, waiting for him to respond. He looked at her in such shock.

"Are you telling me...? Are we...?" Dean stuttered.

"It's twins."

Dean didn't say anything. He just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Sam walked in and saw that something was going on.

"What's wrong?" He looked over at Dean. "Why does he look like that?"

"He just got some news and it seems to be taking a little while for him to process." Ellen said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Laura handed the sonogram over to Sam. "We're having twins."

Sam looked at Laura with a shocked look on his face. "Seriously?" Laura nodded. "Well that explains that look on his face." He walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean slowly turned his head to look at Sam. "Hey, Dean. You alright there buddy?"

"I think he's in shock." John said as he went over to Dean and helped Sam guide him into a chair.

"This is amazing." Sam said as he went over to Laura and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Everything is okay with the babies and I'm about four months along. Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, we just have to snap him out of it."

"I have an idea." Laura said as she went over to the fridge and took out the pie she had bought. "This might work." She walked over to Dean and put the pie on the table in front of him. He finally blinked and looked down at the pie in front of him.

"Dean? Are you with us?" Sam asked as he sat down next to him.

Dean looked over at Sam with a shocked look still on his face.

"Sam, am I awake or did I just dream that Laura told me we were having twins?" Laura put a hand on Dean's shoulder and he turned his head to her. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No, you're not. We're having twins."

"Well, shit." Dean blurted out.

"What?" Laura was taken aback by what Dean had just said. She knew he wouldn't be okay with the news but to actually hear him say it still came as a shock. She went to leave the room when dean grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. Come with me. I want to show you the surprise I have for you." Dean stood up and got Laura to follow him but before he left the room, he turned and looked at Sam. "Put that back in the fridge." He pointed to the pie.

"Sure thing." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

Laura followed Dean down the hall, passed their room, to the room right next to theirs.

Dean stopped in front of the door and turned to face Laura.

"When you left, I was pissed and hurt." Laura lowered her head at his words. "Hey, look at me, I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm just trying to explain why I said shit." She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "After a few days, with no word from you or no way of finding Jack..."

"What do you mean, finding Jack? Where's Jack?"

Dean was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to tell her that her cousin was lost, probably in some other dimension.

"Well, um, how about I explain that later and just show you what I've been working on."

He smiled worriedly, turned to the door and opened it.

Laura walked in and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was standing in the middle of a fully decorated, fully equipped nursery. She felt so overwhelmed that she couldn't help but cry. Dean went over to her, guided her to the rocking chair and kneeled down in front of her. Laura took a deep breath to try and settle herself down.

"I can't believe you did all this." Laura said, wiping tears from her face.

"Of course we did. Everyone pitched in. I was always hoping and praying that you would come back so me and the others put all this together but now that we're having twins we're gonna have to get double of what we have here. That's why I said shit. Are you okay?"

"I'm doing okay. I was more worried about how you would take it. I was completely terrified that you wouldn't be okay with this and when you said shit I thought I was right to be scared."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you when you found out." Dean said as he took her hands into his.

"It's okay and all of this is amazing. I love it." Laura leaned over and kissed him. "And I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, I want to know something. What happened to Jack?" Dean couldn't look her in the eye. "Dean, spit it out."

Dean sat down in front of her and told her everything that happened while she was gone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got up and started pacing around the room.

"So you're telling me that, on top of everyone else we have to find, we also have to add Jack to that list?" Dean nodded. "This is unbelievable. So you have no idea where he could be?"

"No. We're hoping that he's with mom. Maybe he can keep her safe until we get there but there's no way of knowing."

"This is all my fault." Laura said as she kept pacing around the room.

"Wait, slow down." Dean stood up and blocked her from continuing to pace. "How is this your fault?"

"Are you kidding me? The only reason you guys did that on your own is cause I wasn't here to help you. I was so worried about what mine and the babies powers would do to all of you that I didn't even think that you and Sam would find a way to do everything on your own. Had I been here, none of this would have happened."

"It might have still happened only it could have been you that would have gotten lost."

"Sure it might have been me that would have been blown out of this dimension but I know how to get back. Jack doesn't. He still doesn't know how to open a rift on his own."

"He did open one."

"Yeah and look what happened. You and Sam nearly got killed and Jack is god knows where."

"Babe, look at me." Laura looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "We are going to find Jack and every one else that's lost. I'm so sorry this happened. I know he is the only family you have left."

"That's not true." Laura wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a whole bunker full of family. I've been alone for so long that sometimes I forget that."

Laura leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He glided his tongue across her lips to deepen the kiss and she gladly granted him entry. He slid his hands down her back to her ass and squeezed. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Well, I don't really feel comfortable making out in a room surrounded by baby stuff."

Dean looked around the room, then bent down and picked her up off the ground. She let out a little shriek. He carried her into their room and put her down on the bed. he laid down next to her. He looked into her eyes and brought his hand up to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"God I missed you." Dean said as he leaned forward and kissed her with such passion that she could feel it throughout her whole body. They both ran their hands all over each other. Dean pulled away from her and they were both breathing heavily. Laura noticed his hesitation.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure it's okay that we... ?"

"Yeah. It's fine. It's been so long that we haven't, and I know it's my fault, but I've missed you so much and I swear to you that I will never leave you again."

Laura grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill whoever is on the other side of that door." Dean said in frustration.

"I'm guessing that everyone is waiting for us to eat. Speaking of food. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since I got back."

"Okay." Dean got up off the bed and helped Laura up. "Come on, we have to get you and those babies fed."

Laura kissed him and went to open the door to find Jo standing on the other side.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what? That I was in here?" Laura looked at Dean with an angry look on her face. "Dean, deal with this now."

Laura walked past Jo and went to join the others.

"Jo, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I thought..."

"You thought what? That I was alone and you thought you would come knocking on my door? Just because she left doesn't mean that I was gonna go running to you."

"No, but I didn't think you would forgive her that easily."

"Jo, she had her reasons for leaving. I may not have liked it, I may have been pissed but I'm not gonna blame her for being scared. She's carrying my kids and you need to back off. What were you expecting coming here knocking on my door?"

"I was just coming to check to see if you were okay. What do you mean, kids?"

"She just found out this morning that we're having twins."

"Oh, Well, congrats, I guess."

"Thanks." Dean said as he walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. "Just give us a little bit of space cause I have no idea what's going through her head right now, especially with you knocking on my door and I'm not about to give her any other reason to leave again."

"Okay." Jo said with a saddened tone to her voice. "Everyone's waiting for us."

When Dean and Jo walked into the kitchen, everyone looked over at them.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Ellen, John and Sam said that you guys had some news to tell us but no one wanted to tell us anything until you got back. So go on. Spit it out." Bobby said impatiently.

Dean went over to stand behind Laura and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, like you all know, me and Ellen went to the hospital to get myself checked out. The doctor did a sonogram and everything is all good with me and the babies."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Bobby asked, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"It's twins." Dean said as he looked at everyone in the room. They all looked like they were in shock. "We're good. A little freaked out but good."

"This is amazing. Oh but the room." Jodi said.

"Yeah, I know. It's fine. We'll just have to get double of what we have already." Laura said as she gave Jodi a hug. "Thank you for everything. I love the room."

They all spent the rest of the night celebrating the fact that Laura was finally home and the good news about the twins.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20:_

Laura woke up in the middle of the night to the babies moving around. She looked over and saw that Dean was sound asleep. She slowly got out of bed as to not wake him up. She walked out of the room and saw that there was a light on in the living room. She walked over and saw Sam sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey. I see you found my Game of Thrones collection."

Sam looked up when her heard her.

"Hey. Yeah, I thought I would give them another read. What are you doing up?"

"The babies were moving around so much that they woke me up." Laura said as she sat down next to Sam.

Sam let out a chuckle. "That must be annoying."

"A little bit but it feels really weird to have something moving around inside of me."

"I can't even imagine."

"So what are you doing up so late?" Sam looked over at Laura with a worried, sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't get to sleep."

"I may not be able to read what's on your mind at the moment but your face doesn't hide anything very well."

Sam looked down at the floor with a smirk on his face.

"I'm okay. I'm just worried about mom and Jack. God knows where they are or if they're even alive."

"Jack can hold his own. As for your mom, from what I've heard she's a badass and I think she'll be perfectly fine even if Lucifer's over there."

"I hope so."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The sooner we do this the sooner we can find mom and Jack."

"Is there anyone specifically that you hope we find?" Laura asked with a smirk on her face.

"What makes you think that?"

"From what I've read in those books you haven't really been with any one long term since Amelia."

"Sure I have."

"No, Sam, you haven't."

"Okay, maybe I haven't but I haven't really had time to go out and meet anyone."

"Well there is one person you did meet but she kind of died."

"Do you mean Eileen?"

"Yeah. She seemed like a really nice person."

"Yeah, she was. I don't really know specifically who but..."

"But what?"

"It would be nice to find Eileen."

"I knew it."

"You knew what?" Laura and Sam looked over and saw Dean standing in the doorway.

"That your brother hopes to find Eileen."

"Oh really?" Dean said as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Alright you two, enough ganging up on me. What are you doing up?"

"Well, I rolled over and noticed Laura was gone. I started to get worried."

"Worried that I left again?"

The look on Dean's face said that she was right.

"On that note, I'm going to bed." Sam said as he got up. "Night guys."

"Good night, Sam." Laura said.

Dean looked over at Laura and noticed the sad look on her face. He let out a sigh and sat down in the spot where Sam was sitting.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he put his arm around her.

"I'm fine."

"Well, you face doesn't look fine."

"Dean, really I'm fine. I know it's my fault..."

"Don't. I shouldn't have just assumed that you would leave. You weren't in bed and I just got worried."

"I don't blame you for thinking that. The babies were keeping me awake and I didn't want to wake you up."

Dean put his free hand on Laura's stomach and waited. After a minute or so he felt the babies move around.

"Oh wow. That must be weird to feel that inside you."

"Yeah but it doesn't help to sleep."

"Come on. You need to at least try to sleep cause we have to get going in the morning."

"Yeah we do. I am really sorry that I worried you."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's my paranoia kicking in." They got back to bed and Dean leaned over Laura's stomach. "Now you two in there need to settle down and let mommy sleep, okay? We have a really busy day tomorrow and she needs her sleep."

"Wow, they actually settled down. You are the baby whisperer."

"Good, now get some sleep."

"Yes daddy." She said with a giggle.

The next morning, Sam, Dean and Laura got ready to leave to find another lost soul.

"Laura, are you sure you should be going to another dimension in your condition?" John asked as they got ready.

"I'm sure. Now that Jack isn't here there's no other way to get to other dimensions. I'm the only option."

John looked over at Dean with a look on his face saying to back him up.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't like it anymore then you do but what choice do we have. She's right. She's the only option we have. Believe me if there was any other way to do this we would."

"John, everything's gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine, the babies are gonna be fine. The boys are gonna be with me so stop worrying." Laura said as she was packing her bag to go.

"Okay. All of you be safe and Dean..."

"Yes dad, look after my brother and Laura."

"All right smart ass, get to work."

"Yes sir."

Sam and Dean stood behind Laura and put each a hand on her shoulders.

"Well, good luck you three." John said.

"Thanks John." Laura said as she unclasped the bracelet from her wrist and put it in her bag. She felt her power coursing through her. She closed her eyes to concentrate. She felt everything around her vanish. She didn't know how long they were travelling but when they landed, they were in the middle of a living room. Laura looked around and realized that she knew exactly where they were.

"Holy crap."

"What?" Dean asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I know where we are." Laura said as she dropped her bag and went into the other room.

"Wait, Laura..." Dean went to follow her when he heard a door open and close. He looked over and saw a woman walk by.

Dean looked over at Sam, wondering if the woman had actually noticed they standing there when she reappeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Um, well..." Sam stared as he ran a hand through his hair. The woman looked over at Sam and her eyes widened. She took a step back and put her hands out in front of her. Sam looked down and noticed that she saw the knife on his belt. "Oh, hey, it's not what you think."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Well, you see, a friend of ours actually brought us here and um... Sammy a little help here."

Sam went to take a step forward when the woman in front of them waved her hand and the coffee table next to them exploded. Both Sam and Dean jumped back to avoid being hit by pieces of the table. "What the fuck was that?"

"That was a warning. Next time I won't miss." She waved her hand again. Dean ducked to avoid getting his head blown off when a pillow from the couch went flying in front of him and blew up.

"Piper, wait." Laura came running into the room with her hands out in front of her.

"Laura? Is that you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, and I would prefer my boyfriends head on his shoulders, thanks." Laura walked over to Piper and gave her a hug.

"You know her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I've been here before."

Dean got up off the floor and looked at Sam and Laura with a shocked look on his face.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck just happened here." Dean asked in frustration.

"I'm the one who blew up the table. Laura, who are these guys?" Piper asked.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is Piper Halliwell. She has two other sisters named Paige and Phoebe. They are the Charmed Ones." Dean looked at her in confusion.

"They're witches."

"Oh, that explained that."

"Well, they seem calm to know that witches exist." Piper said as she sat down.

"Yeah, well where we come from they're hunters. They hunt things that go bump in the night."

"Well then you got here just in time."

"Why? What's going on?" Laura asked.

"Well, it's not really what's going on, it's the day that you landed here."

"Piper, what day is it?"

"Well, it's Friday the 13th."

"Crap."

"What? What's the big deal about Friday the 13th?"

"Well, every year on Friday the 13th the demon of fear gets to come onto this plain and wreaks havoc on innocent people."

"Well that sounds bad." Sam said.

"Yeah, and we haven't been able to find a way to kill him yet. He's only able to be out for twenty-four hours and then he gets pulled back into his plain."

Just then, the front door opened.

"Piper! We have a probl..." Phoebe stopped mid sentence when she saw that there were people there that she didn't recognize. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Phoebe." Laura said as she walked over and gave her a hug.

"Laura, oh my god. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're actually looking for someone. Something happened back where we're from and a demon scattered a bunch of people that we know all over the multiverse. Where's Paige?"

"She should be upstairs. Paige!" Phoebe yelled.

They waited a few seconds and then suddenly there were little lights flying around like fireflies. All of a sudden there was another woman standing there as if she just materialized from the light.

"What's up?" Sam and Dean looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their heads. "Hey Laura. Who are they?" Paige asked.

"Oh, sorry. Phoebe, Paige, this is Sam and Dean. Guys, these are the other two Halliwell sisters I mentioned."

"Can they blow things up too?" Dean asked.

"Piper, what did you do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well other then nearly blowing up Dean's head, I only blew up the coffee table."

"What did you do that for?"

"Well, the guys were standing here on their own and I didn't see Laura at first so I blew up the coffee table as a warning."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Okay, Phoebe, you were about to tell us something when you walked in here. What is it?" Piper asked.

"Oh, yeah, well we have out first Friday the 13th victim."

"Okay, then, time to get to work." Piper said as she got up.

"Do you need a hand?" Laura asked.

"Sure. Come on up." Laura went to follow the three women when she noticed that Sam and Dean weren't following them.

"Go, ahead, we'll be up in a minute." Laura turned to the brothers with a confused look on her face. "What's going on guys?"

"What's going on is that we have someone in this dimension we need to look for. We don't exactly have time to go looking for a demon that apparently can't be killed." Dean explained.

"Dean, these people are my friends and they need our help. You never know, we might end up finding the person we're looking for on the way."

Suddenly they heard an explosion. They heard it coming from upstairs. Laura ran up the stairs and the guys followed her. They got to the attic and all they could see was smoke.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Just a little mishap while experimenting with potions. We're trying to make one lethal enough to get rid of Barbas once and for all." Piper said as she cleaned up the mess she made.

"And destroy the attic in the process." Laura said as she went over to help.

Laura took her coat off and Piper looked at her in shock.

"When did that happen and who?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, it was about 5 months ago, it's twins and it's with the one with the scowling look on his face over there."

"I am not scowling." Dean said as he put his bag down.

"Dude, you kind of are." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, Sammy, really. So how are we supposed to find this demon anyway."

"Well he can't come anywhere near us while we're in the house and he's been after us since we stopped him from killing us the first time so we have to draw him out." Phoebe said as she looked through the book of shadows. Sam walked over to her when he realized that there was a gigantic book in the room. "Wow, you're tall."

Sam looked at Phoebe and let out a chuckle.

"What if we went to P3? Wouldn't a large crowd like that draw him out?" Laura asked.

"That could work but what do we do about him when we corner him?" Paige asked.

"Well, I could trap him in fire." Laura suggested.

"That's a good idea but can you keep him trapped like that until midnight?" Sam asked.

"I can try. I can tap into the babies powers if I need to." Laura explained.

"Babe, no, we're trying to minimize the use of the babies powers not use more of it." Dean interjected.

"Dean, I can tell you from experience that the babies are gonna use their powers wether you like it or not." Piper pointed out. "Wyatt had me burping bubbles and when I would try to blow things up, flowers would fall on top of everyone's head."

"So she could be up against a vampire and bubbles could spew out instead of fire?" Dean asked.

"It's a possibility."

"Well, that's comforting."

"Dean, after what happened with the swapping do you really think I'll be spewing bubbles."

"Swapping?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, one of the babies thought it would be funny to have everyone body swap." Sam explained.

"Oh, wow. That must have been interesting." Paige said as she chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea. Dean ended up in Laura's body and she ended up in our dad's body." Sam explained.

"And Sam was a nineteen year old girl." Dean added.

Phoebe looked up at Sam trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, are we doing this or what?" Sam said, changing the subject.

Before Dean could sat anything, Laura chimed in, "Yes, we're doing this. We'll figure something out after we have him trapped."

About an hour later, they arrived at P3.

"Wow, this place is awesome. Who owns this place?" Dean asked.

"I do." Both Sam and Dean looked at Piper. "I opened up this club a few years ago and called it P3 after me and my sisters."

"Well, it's awesome."

"Thank you."

They went over to the sisters' booth and watched everyone around them. Laura was looking over at the bar when she spotted someone she recognized.

_'What are you smiling about?' _Dean thought.

_'I think I just found who we're looking for, over at the bar.'_

Dean looked over and saw who she was talking about.

_'Oh wow. What are the odds of that?'_

"Are you two okay? You seem to be a little zoned out." Sam asked.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

Sam looked at the two of them with a confused look on his face and was about to ask them what was really going on when Phoebe hit his arm.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"Look." She pointed at the top of the stairs.

Sam, Dean and Laura looked at the top of the stairs and saw an older guy in all black.

"Is that him?" Dean asked.

The sisters nodded.

"Okay. You three go out into the alley and once he follows you three we'll follow behind him." Laura said. The sisters got up and Laura looked over at Dean. _'You need to go over to the bar and keep an eye on the reason why we're hear in the first place.'_

_'What about the alley? I can't let you...'_

_'Dean, enough. Sam will be with me and so will the sisters. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine.'_

"What is up with you two?" Sam asked when he noticed that Laura and Dean had gotten really quiet.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

"That's bullshit. What's going on? Is everything okay with the babies?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam, everything's fine and out target is on the move." Laura said as she noticed Barbas going towards the back door to the alley.

"I'll stay here and make sure no one goes out there." Dean suggested. "Sammy, you go out there and keep an eye on her."

"Of course, man."

Laura and Sam got up to follow Barbas to the alley. Dean stopped Laura and turned her towards him. He put a hand on each side of her face and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Be safe, please." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Always." Laura gave him a quick kiss and followed Sam.

When they got out to the alley the sisters where holding Barbas off. Laura closed her eyes and started chanting. When she was done both of her hands were surrounded by flames. She ran out in front of the sisters and shot her hands out in front of her. The flames shot out and surrounded Barbas.

"Well, this was unexpected but you know, I may be trapped in here but I can still sense your fears." He waved his hand in front of his face. "Your greatest fear is losing control of yourself, of your powers."

Suddenly, Laura could feet her power growing stronger and coursing through her body.

"You guys need to get out of here." Laura said.

"No, Dean would kill me if I left you here alone." Sam stated.

"Sam, I'm telling you right now. You and the others need to go back inside before I hurt you. I can feel my powers growing and you can't be around me when I lose control." Laura said as she turned to look at them. The sisters looked at her in shock when they saw that her eyes were glowing silver.

"Sam, what's going on? Isn't she only an elemental?" Paige asked.

"Well, that's a long story but if she's right and she's about to lose control then we need to get out of here now."

Sam and the others ran back into the club and just got the door closed when they heard an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"That was the demon exploding, I hope." Sam hesitated as he opened the door. When they walked out all they saw was smoke. "Laura! Oh god, Dean is gonna kill me."

Suddenly they heard someone cough.

"Sam, I'm over here." They heard her calling from over by the dumpster. They ran over to her and saw her sitting on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Barbas, not so much. He didn't expect that much of an impact from my powers when he decided to make me lose control."

"What happened?" They turned and saw Dean standing in the doorway. He saw Laura on the ground and ran over to her. "Are you okay? The babies?"

"I'm fine and yes the babies are fine. i can feel them kicking around in there." She said as Dean helped her up off the ground.

"God, you head is bleeding. Is someone gonna tell me what the fuck just happened?" Dean asked. "I was sitting there when I felt a vibration in the seat and then I ran out."

"I had Barbas surrounded by fire and he read what my biggest fear is and triggered something. I don't have my bracelet on me so I told them to get back inside. As soon as they closed the door a wave of power came out of me. I aimed it at Barbas as best I could and when he exploded it kind of threw mw back into the dumpster."

"Wait, are you telling me that you killed Barbas?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, you guys won't have to worry about him again."

"Okay then. Who wants a drink? It's on the house. Oh wait, weren't you guys looking for someone?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I found her. She's inside at the bar." Laura said as she wiped the blood off her forehead.

"What? Why didn't you... That's why you two have been so quiet. You talking to each other about who we were supposed to find."

"Yeah. I had Dean stay in the club to keep an eye on her."

"Well, who is it?" Sam asked as they walked back into the club.

"Take a look for yourself." Laura pointed over to the bar when she saw that she was still there.

Sam looked over and immediately saw who she was talking about. He looked over at Laura with a shocked look on his face. He was about to walked over to her but Laura stopped him.

"Sam, you can't just walk up to her. She doesn't know who you are and a six foot four guy going up to her all excited might freak her out a little bit."

"Good point." Sam said as his face fell.

"Sam, listen to me. We are gonna be taking her home so you'll have plenty of time to spend together." Laura said.

"So how are we gonna do this without actually freaking her out?" Dean asked.

"Well, I have one idea." Piper said as she stepped forward and waved her hand. Suddenly everything around them was frozen.

"Holy crap. That's one way to do it." Sam pointed out. "What now?"

"Paige."

"Which one is she?" Paige asked.

"The brunette sitting at the end of the bar." Laura pointed out.

"Home." Paige said as she waved her hand.

Suddenly, the brunette at the end of the bar was gone.

"Where did she go?" Sam said as he started to panic.

"Relax. I Just sent her to the house."

They all gathered together while everyone else around them were still frozen and disappeared.

"Wow, that felt so weird." Dean said as they reappeared in the Halliwell Manor.

"What do we do with her now?" Phoebe asked.

"That would be my cue." Laura said as she walked over to the brunette.

Laura put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Piper asked Dean.

"Well, when the demon scattered everyone, he also blocked their memories. She's reading through her thoughts to get her to remember." Dean explained.

A few seconds later, Laura opened her eyes and removed her hand from the brunette's shoulder.

"Okay, Piper. You can unfreeze her now. She should be herself again." Laura said as she walked over to where Dean was standing.

Piper waved her hand and the brunette started to move. She looked around the room until her gaze landed on Sam.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Eileen, it's me."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was a little thrown but after a second or two he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground.

"Well, they seem happy to see each other." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, they do." Laura said with a smile on her face, happy to see that Sam was finally gonna be with someone who cares about him. Suddenly she felt her head spin and she wobbled a bit.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I just got really dizzy all of a sudden."

"You probably have a concussion from the blow to the head you got. Leo!" Piper called out.

"Who's Leo?" Dean asked.

Suddenly a guy appeared next to Piper.

"Leo is my husband and he can help. Can you?" Piper pointed to Laura.

"Hey Laura, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Well, she went up against Barbas and got thrown into a dumpster when he exploded." Phoebe explained.

"That would explain the gash on her forehead." Leo said as he walked over to where Laura was. "Wait, did you say that Barbas exploded?"

"Yeah, we made me powers get out of control and he got blasted with the full force of it." Laura explained as Leo lifted his hand above Laura's forehead. Suddenly Dean saw a glow come from Leo's hand and the gash on her forehead disappeared.

"Holy shit, what the hell was that?" Dean asked as he turned Laura towards him to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"I healed her. She'll be fine." Leo said. "Who are you again?"

"Sorry. Leo this is Dean and Sam Winchester and this is Eileen Leahy. They are where I'm from."

"Well, nice to meet you all and I see that congratulations are in order."

"Thanks. It's twins."

"That's amazing."

Eileen looked over at Sam confused.

"That's Laura. Dean's girlfriend. He's gonna be a dad." She looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "I'll explain everything when we get back to the bunker."

"Laura do you guys need any help with anything?" Piper asked.

"No, we'll be fine. We have other people that we need to look for when we get back. We'll have plenty of help."

"Well, just know that if you ever do need anything you know where to find us." Phoebe added as she went over and gave Laura a hug. Then she turned to Dean. "You had better take good care of her cause we can do some awful things to you."

"Thanks, Phoebe, for the over protectiveness. Okay, time for us to go. I'll be back once the babies are born." Laura said as she went over to hug Piper, Paige and Leo.

"You had better. We want to see those two little bundles." Paige added.

"I promise. Ready to go?" Laura asked the others.

"Yeah, let's get back." Dean said as he stood beside Laura.

Sam guided Eileen over to Laura. Laura signed to Eileen that it was okay and that she would be perfectly safe.

"You know sign language?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I learned a long time ago." Laura signed to Eileen to hold on tight to Sam. Sam and Dean each put a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Be safe." Piper added before they left.

"Always." Laura closed her eyes and she felt everything around them disappear. When they landed they were outside the warding of the bunker.

Laura stumbled a little bit and Dean held onto her.

"I'm fine. I just need to eat something. I'm starving." They started walking towards the bunker, Sam and Eileen were walking ahead of them. Dean nudged Laura and pointed at Sam and Eileen. Laura saw that they each had an arm wrapped around the other. "I knew Sam would be happy to have her back."

"You knew we were gonna find her didn't you?" Dean asked.

"I honed in on Sam's feelings for Eileen and followed it." Laura explained as she put her bracelet back on.

"You are one sneaky nephilim and I love you." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


End file.
